


Среди затерянных легенд

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Сенджу Тобирама никогда не думал, что увидит наяву существо, встречавшееся ему прежде лишь в старинных преданиях.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст своеобразный, честно.  
> Во-первых, здесь присутствует один нестандартный кинк, ради которого всё и затевалось: Мадара с пушистыми ушами и хвостом.  
> Во-вторых, достаточно свободная интерпретация деталей и героев мира «Наруто». Это не каноничный мир и даже не его альтернативная ветвь развития — это просто фантазия на тему того, как с применением некоторых кусочков канона сложить совсем другую историю.

***  
Незваных гостей было пятеро. Тобирама давно привык, что жители деревни то и дело прибегают к нему за подмогой, однако прежде они являлись в меньшем количестве. По одному, по двое, реже по трое — как правило, в случае, когда нуждающийся в помощи не мог добраться самостоятельно.   
Сейчас во дворе толпилась – с учетом размера деревни – практически делегация. Видимо, стряслось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Тобирама нахмурился и мысленно подосадовал на несвоевременность возникших трудностей, какими бы они там ни были. Как раз на сегодняшнее утро у него были собственные планы: сортировка собранного накануне паутинника. Очень полезное растение, особенно при простудах, но капризное и в сборе, и в обработке. Если затянуть, всю бережно собранную охапку можно будет выбрасывать. После чего новая прогулка по болоту в компании оголодавших комаров и промокающих в течение часа сапог обеспечена.   
Однако стоящие перед ним люди смотрели на него с такой надеждой, что язык не повернулся отправить их восвояси. Как часто говорил наставник Тобирамы Хагоромо, получивший своё имя в честь Хагоромо-Отшельника шести путей и в полной мере разделявший его учение, ответственность — это плата за силу.   
Нелегко быть единственным друидом в округе. Да ещё в такой глуши.   
Тобирама вздохнул и сдался.   
— Что случилось? — негромко спросил он.   
— Ну, в общем, возвращаюсь я как-то домой, а там всё вверх дном, — начал Могучий Гай. В начале прошлой весны он на спор нырнул в едва вскрывшуюся ото льда реку и чуть не утонул. Зато в качестве выигрыша ему досталась бутыль медовухи, которую он торжественно употребил, едва смог приподняться на постели. — Всё, что на полках стояло, по полу разбросано, мебель передвинута, а на кухне ларь из-под муки аж перевёрнут. Я сразу понял, что ко мне воры забрались.   
На взгляд Тобирамы, решить, будто в доме Гая есть чем-то поживиться, мог только слепой, но он не стал говорить этого вслух.  
— …кинулся я проверять, что пропало, но всё ценное на месте осталось. Я даже перепроверил, чтобы убедиться. И только потом заметил, что еда с кухни исчезла. Там немного было, но что было — как метлой смели. Тут гляжу — окошко-то на кухне отрыто, а за ним зверюга диковинная. Морду на подоконник положила и на меня таращится! Лохматая, а глазищи страшные, на водовороты похожи! Я только тогда сообразил, что дверь-то в дом заперта была, стало быть, ворюга через окно пролезла.   
— Что ты делал до того, как увидел этого зверя? — спросил Тобирама, чувствуя растущее раздражение. Похоже, его совершенно зря отрывали от дел. После нескольких кружек медовухи из местной таверны и не такое можно увидеть. И чудовище с глазами-водоворотами, и трёхметровую крылатую ящерицу, и много чего ещё. Что же касается беспорядка, вряд ли в жилище Гая бывает иначе. Даже странно, что остальные поверили в эти бредни. Рядом стояли Минато и его жена Кушина, отличавшиеся редким здравомыслием.  
— С друзьями мы посидели, — бесхитростно признался Гай. Потом сообразил, на что намекает Тобирама, свёл к переносице кустистые брови и поспешно замотал головой. — Ей-ей, не то! Мы совсем немного посидели, у Какаши жена молодая, строгая, поэтому он домой старается не поздно приходить. Ну, чтобы её не расстраивать. Вы не подумайте чего, эта зверюга, которая ко мне в дом забралась, настоящая была, на окне даже следы от когтей остались.   
— Я тоже её видела, — заговорила бабуля Аима. Несмотря на почтенный возраст, она сохранила не только завидное здоровье, но и ясность мыслей. — Хвост у неё длинный, чёрный, во все стороны топорщится. Только я поутру на кухню зашла, как она через подоконник сиганула. Я уж думала, померещилось мне спросонья, но, выходит, не померещилось. Я накануне пирожков напекла — и ни одного не осталось.   
— Сперва просто еда пропадать стала, — выступила вперёд Кушина, — то несколько яичек, то пирог с яблоками, то окорок. А потом Минато обнаружил в кладовой это существо. Ума ни приложу, как оно туда забралось!  
— Жаль, у меня ничего под рукой не было, а то б ему не поздоровилось, — сердито буркнул Минато, хотя в голосе слышались отголоски страха.   
Все эти люди были напуганы. Они явно верили в то, что говорили. Тобирама был вынужден признать, что всё не так просто, как ему показалось вначале.   
Он повернулся к последнему из своих сегодняшних посетителей. Это была Хината, дочь владельца постоялого двора, удивительно красивая, но столь же робкая девушка.  
— Ты тоже видела зверя?   
Та молча кивнула, не поднимая взгляда, а потом плотнее закуталась в плащ. На щеках выступили два бледно-алых пятна.   
— Как он выглядел?   
Хината облизнула пересохшие губы.   
— Глаза у него жуткие. Сиреневые, яркие. Они… светились в темноте. Я спустилась ночью на кухню выпить воды, а там это… этот… Я его как следует не разглядела, потому что испугалась и свечку уронила… Хвала деснице солнца, что ничего не загорелось. А потом я закричала, и отец прибежал, но зверя уже не было.   
— Помогите нам, — с жаром попросил Гай. — Не то эта зверюга сначала всю провизию у нас сожрёт, а потом и за нас самих примется!  
Тобирама сложил руки на груди и задумался. С одной стороны, люди склонны обманывать сами себя, попав под влияние слухов. Одному привиделось чудовище, а другие тут же вообразили, что тоже его видят. У страха большие глаза и куцый разум. С другой стороны, несмотря на сходство рассказов, сами свидетели были очень разными. Если Гаю или Хинате и впрямь могло что-то померещиться, первому спьяну, второй — со страху, то бабуле Аиме и Минато Тобирама верил. К тому же если у них действительно пропадает пища… такое не привидится, по крайней мере, не стольким людям сразу. Однако любой дикий зверь, как обычный, так и оборотень, вряд ли явился бы в деревню. А если бы и явился, подгоняемый голодом или яростью, то в первую очередь пожирал бы не хлеб и яйца, а самих людей. Да и о каком сильном голоде может идти речь сейчас, в самом начале осени после тёплого, благодатного лета?   
Что же там тогда такое? Тобирама ощутил укол любопытства. Прогуляться, что ли, до деревни, хотя бы магической фон глянуть… до деревни полчаса быстрым шагом, и если не задерживаться, будут все шансы вернуться домой до темноты и закончить с травами.  
— Вы пойдёте с нами? — с надеждой спросила Кушина.   
Он принял решение.   
— Да, пойду.  
Придётся паутиннику подождать. 

***  
Гай настаивал, чтобы первым делом Тобирама зашёл к нему — убедился в наличии следов чудовища. Возражать Тобирама не стал. В сущности, ему пока было всё равно, с чего начинать осмотр. По дороге в деревню он пытался строить предположения о природе прожорливого воришки, но на его расспросы крестьяне ничего внятного рассказать не сумели. В итоге строительство предположений больше смахивало на гадание вслепую.   
_«Настоящий учёный сначала изучает факты, а потом строит теории»_ , – пробудился в памяти голос достопочтенного Ортениая, семисотлетнего лесного эльфа, читавшего в университете лекции по базовым проблемам магии стихий. Нудный был тип, но свой предмет знал так, что специалисты-стихийники не стеснялись в сложных случаях прибегать к пожилому профессору.   
А вообще полезным советам в самом деле следовать не вредно.   
Покосившаяся дверь в жилище Гая распахнулась с видимым трудом, даже не заскрипев, а застонав от натуги. Обстановка внутри оказалась соответствующей.   
— Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как приходил зверь?   
Гай поскрёб макушку.   
— Да дня два-три уже минуло. Я… решил не убирать ничего, ну, чтобы видно было, как тут всё.   
Тобирама хмыкнул. На его взгляд, в царящем вокруг хаосе невозможно было разобрать, какую часть беспорядка учинил незваный гость, а какую — сам хозяин.   
Почувствовав, что друид не слишком заинтересовался, Гай привёл его на захламлённую, из-за чего она казалась куда меньше, чем была, кухню. Немного повозившись, он распахнул ставни и чуть ли не с гордостью указал на нижнюю часть рамы. Тобирама склонился над растрескавшимся некрашеным деревом, на котором в самом деле виднелось несколько тонких, но довольно отчётливых царапин. Однако привлекли друида не они, а исходящий от них неясный проблеск ауры. Странной, никогда раньше не встречавшейся ему, но вне всяких сомнении — нечеловеческой.   
— Верите теперь? — не выдержал Гай. Он в нетерпении крутился рядом, едва не лез под руку.   
— Верю, — сказал Тобирама.   
Осталось выяснить — во что.   
Потом он обошёл дома остальных пострадавших. Загадочная аура ощущалась везде, одна и та же, где-то слабее, где-то отчётливее. Самый свежий след оказался возле постоялого двора «Ветка рябины».   
Хозяин, заметив Тобираму, торопливо выскочил ему навстречу.   
— Вы пришли! Признаюсь, я сперва Хинате не поверил. Думал, мало ли что девке спросонья причудилось, а потом и Кушина рассказала, что к ним это чудище наведалось. И не к ним одним.   
— Да, поживиться оно много где успело, — кивнул Тобирама.   
Он допускал, что случаев было ещё больше, просто не все обворованные застали похитителя на месте преступления. Перемещения существа казались хаотичными. Возможно, оно пробиралось в деревню и лезло в ближайший дом, откуда чуяло запах съестного – других разумных версий пока не появилось.   
— Что ж делать-то? — обычно в Хиаши не было ни тени робости, присущей его дочери, но сейчас он тоже выглядел растерянным и напуганным. — У меня ведь семья, да и постояльцами матушка-осень не обижает… Как мне их защитить?   
— До сих пор это существо нацеливалось только на еду. Враждебности по отношению к людям оно не проявляло, так что не бойтесь раньше срока. А я постараюсь найти его и отвадить от деревни.   
— Спасибо вам, господин Тобирама!   
— Поблагодарите после того, как я это сделаю, — Тобирама поморщился. Когда же эти люди запомнят, что благодарности стоит высказывать только за уже совершённые деяния. Он не верил, что преждевременная награда отпугивает удачу, но не хотел обманывать ожидания тех, кто на него понадеялся.   
Сосредоточившись, он нащупал путь, по которому существо ушло отсюда. Чем дольше он впитывал в себя незнакомую ауру, тем больше убеждался, что имеет дело с каким-то зверем. Магическим, безусловно, но именно зверем из плоти и крови — не умертвием или лесным духом. Если это действительно так, то сложностей не возникнет. С животным — любым — Тобирама управится без труда, как-никак это его основная специализация.   
На окраине деревни аура ощущалась гораздо отчётливее, словно сгущаясь вокруг друида. Либо существо побывало здесь совсем недавно, либо прямо сейчас находится неподалёку. Тобирама мысленно позвал его, прося показаться. Заклятие призыва тонкой, но прочной нитью обвило цель и медленно потянуло вперёд. Друид опустился на одно колено, коснувшись раскрытой ладонью земли, чтобы черпать силы непосредственно из родной стихии, и начал напевать. Струйки энергии бежали внутри, отдаваясь в кончиках пальцев и веках лёгким покалыванием. В теле каждого человека течёт поток жизненной силы — основа всего сущего. Пока он движется, человек дышит. В теле мага наряду с ним есть поток стихийной энергии. Оба потока переплетаются между собой, создавая единую систему. Маг способен плести заклятие, используя свои внутренние ресурсы, однако для особенно сложных или длительных внешняя подпитка не помешает.   
Существо оказалось сильным, да и сам заклинатель не хотел торопиться, чтобы не спугнуть его. Минуты текли, сливаясь в один поток времени, равно стремительный и бесконечный.   
Тобирама чувствовал, как у него за спиной в отдалении нетерпеливо переминаются с ноги на ногу наблюдатели — маленькая делегация за время хождений по деревне разрослась до размеров небольшой толпы. Однако селянам хватало ума не вмешиваться, и он не прогонял их. В конце концов, много ли у этих людей тут развлечений. Редкие нашествия бродячих торговцев да ещё более редкие поездки в соседние, такие же крошечные, деревушки на ярмарку. Пусть смотрят — пока не путаются под ногами, по крайней мере.   
Наконец зашелестели кусты, и взгляду Тобирамы предстало самое удивительное создание из всех когда-либо виденных им. Оно было крупным, размером, должно быть, со взрослую рысь и её же напоминало сложением, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Тело существа покрывала густая чёрная шерсть. На голове она удлинялась и подобием перепутанных волос свисала на плечи. Широко расставленные кошачьи глаза ярко-сиреневого оттенка смотрели не мигая. Вокруг зрачка расходились концентрические круги, делая взгляд жутким и завораживающим одновременно. Сквозь звериные черты проступало нечто странное, неуловимо человеческое.   
Передвигалось существо крадучись, то припадая к земле, то практически стелясь по ней. Кончик распушенного, в отличие от рысьего — длинного, хвоста подрагивал. Даже увлекаемое призывом друида, оно не теряло осторожности.   
Сила неба и земли! Это был _кианит_.   
Тобирама изумлённо выдохнул и едва не сбился с ритма заклятия. Этого просто не могло быть. Кианиты считались полумифическими существами. Одни специалисты полагали, что они давно вымерли, другие верили, что они ещё водятся где-то в глухих южных джунглях, третьи утверждали, что эти магические звери — плод вымысла древних. Сам Тобирама с присущим ему скептицизмом до сегодняшнего дня склонялся к третьему варианту. Единственный развёрнутый трактат о кианитах, попавшийся ему в руки, относился к собранию сказаний и легенд. Прочие упоминания, хоть и претендовали на научность, большей информативностью не отличались. И вот теперь эта ожившая легенда уселась прямо перед ним. Пушистые острые уши по обеим сторонам макушки чутко шевельнулись — существо прислушивалось к негромкому напеву.   
Окружающий его магический фон был удивительным. Обычные оборотни всегда принадлежат какой-то одной стихии и связаны с соответствующим элементом: огнём, водой, ветром, молнией или землёй, однако аура кианита включала в себя все пять. Они переплетались в ней, образуя совершенно новую энергию, с подобием которой Тобирама ещё ни разу не сталкивался. Эта энергия была одновременно яркой и глубокой, изменчивой и стабильной, могущественной и естественной, как сама природа.   
Тобирама восторженно выдохнул. Человеческие маги в зависимости от обучения и врождённых способностей могли использовать от одного до четырёх стихийных элементов. В теории. В реальности таланты, способные управлять четырьмя стихиями, попросту не встречались. Сам Тобирама владел тремя — водой, землёй и ветром, что считалось высшим уровнем мастерства. Но целых пять… Невероятно!  
Послышались удивлённые и испуганные — больше испуганные — возгласы селян, тоже рассмотревших посетившее их диво. О кианитах они наверняка слыхом не слыхивали, но существо впечатляло и само по себе.   
Чужие голоса ему не понравились. Существо вздрогнуло и повернулось к расшумевшимся людям. Мигом напрягшиеся уши прижались к голове, хвост несколько раз резко мотнулся из стороны в сторону, взметая с дороги песчинки и веточки. Кианит глухо, предупреждающе заворчал. Судя по кисточкам на ушах, это был самец, а они у этого племени гораздо воинственнее самок.   
— Уходите, — не оборачиваясь, приказал Тобирама. — Все, живо. Я удержу его здесь, чтобы не дать причинить вам вред, а потом заберу с собой.   
Сначала он собирался просто внушить похитителю продуктов желание переселиться в другую часть леса, а деревню очертить охранным кругом. Теперь же ему захотелось увести найденную диковину к себе: изучить, а может, даже приручить. Он готов был спорить на что угодно, что ни одному человеку среди ныне живущих не выпадала такая возможность!   
Он опасался, что кто-нибудь из селян начнёт возражать или, того хуже, полезет с помощью, тем самым ещё сильнее разозлив или напугав существо, однако все безропотно послушались. Видимо, боялись неведомого лесного чудища не меньше, чем оно их.   
Тобирама начал плести сеть зачарования. Напев стал тише, мягче, он уговаривал животное не бояться и довериться. Кианит встал и нерешительно приблизился ещё на несколько шагов. Хищные ноздри дрожали, втягивая воздух. Когда существо оказалось перед Тобирамой, он набросил на него сеть своей воли и привязал к себе.   
Первый этап замысла удался. 

***  
Существо ступило в его жилище с такой осторожностью, словно пол там был раскалён. Напряжённое тело сжалось и будто бы уменьшилось в размерах, готовое в любой момент отпрыгнуть и приготовиться к защите.   
Тобирама сделал шаг по направлению к кианиту, но тот взъерошил шерсть и попятился.   
— Не бойся, — тихо сказал Тобирама. — Здесь безопасно.   
Кианит уставился на него своими пронзительными глазами цвета грозы и нерешительно вытянул шею, принюхиваясь. Даже если он интуитивно понял обращённые к нему слова, то принимать их на веру явно не собирался. Тобирама решил не мешать ему знакомиться с новым домом и отправился на кухню. Нужно было наконец позавтракать, а затем срочно заняться паутинником.   
Кианит практически неслышно передвигался по комнатам, его выдавал лишь лёгкий пристук когтей по полу. Он заглянул в спальню, сунул нос в рабочий кабинет, обошёл гостиную, мимоходом обтерев бок об одно из кресел. Тобирама не волновался, что существо нападёт, попытается удрать или устроит какую-нибудь пакость: печать зачарования лежала надёжно, и кианит, похоже, её даже не замечал.   
Наконец шаги приблизились к кухне, стали ещё осторожнее, к поскрёбыванию когтей прибавился шорох шерсти о деревянные половицы.   
«Подкрадывается», — с усмешкой подумал Тобирама. На языке древних слово «кианит» означало «ступающий из тени», однако этот экземпляр передвигался не так уж и бесшумно.   
Некоторое время существо лежало за приоткрытой дверью и следило за ним. Но когда он наполнил миску кашей и сел за стол, лохматая башка просунулась в кухню. Ноздри чёрного, влажно блестящего носа чуть вздрагивали. Тобирама отрезал кусок копчёного мяса и протянул зверю. Тот с деланым равнодушием оглядел угощение, облизнулся и сел у порога. Тобирама встал — зверь, мгновенно вскочив с места, отступил на пару шагов — осторожно положил мясо на пол и снова вернулся к столу. Кианит подумал, потом неторопливо, словно нехотя, подобрался ближе и принялся за еду.   
Как выяснилось немного позже, ячменная каша тоже пришлась ему по вкусу.   
Насытившись, существо выскользнуло из кухни и до вечера просидело, забившись в угол кабинета. Тобирама не стал его тревожить. Он перебрал всю охапку паутинника (вопреки лёгким опасениям, несколько лишних часов не сыграли фатальной роли), подготавливая для сушки корни и стебли, а семена складывая в отдельный мешочек. Он настолько увлёкся, что пропустил обед и, наверное, забыл бы про ужин, если бы из угла не начали тоскливо вздыхать и голодно сглатывать слюну.   
Тобирама с усмешкой подумал о том, что сегодня, похоже, обзавёлся не только невиданной магической редкостью, но и живым напоминанием о времени трапез.   
Как же назвать этот подарок судьбы? Данное друидом зверю имя способно подчинить его крепче, чем наложенное заклятие. Однако наделить именем высшее магическое существо не так-то просто, ведь оно может это имя и не принять. И тогда остаётся только путь силы, навсегда разделяющий их на хозяина и слугу.   
— Я буду звать тебя Индра, — сообщил Тобирама после тщательных раздумий, уже на кухне, нарезая крупными кусками окорок. — Думаю, тебе подойдёт. Вообще-то это не звериная кличка, но ведь и ты у меня не обычный зверь. По легендам древних, Индра был старшим полубогом, подчинившим себе стихию молнии и обучившим её могуществу людей. Благодаря ему человечество познало тайну огня.   
Он покосился на зверя. Тот сидел не шелохнувшись, приподняв острые, украшенные кисточками уши. Ободрённый таким вниманием, Тобирама продолжил:  
— Потом, правда, у Индры случилась затяжная ссора с братом. Их обоих угораздило влюбиться в деву-Солнце. Всё бы ничего, но Ашура не знал о чувствах брата и успел испросить у отца разрешение на брак первым. Так и вышло, что младший брат женился вперёд старшего. Индра же взял в жёны деву-Луну, однако обиды брату не простил, и кончилось всё, насколько я помню, плохо, но это уже не важно, я о другом. Когда я на тебя смотрю, мне вспоминается одно изображение Индры, где он в окружении своей стихии соединяет землю и небеса. Твои глаза напоминают мне молнии, когда они только-только прорезают небо.   
В этот момент Тобирама понял, что существо не отводит грозового взгляда от окорока и, кажется, плевать хотело на все на свете имена, богов и легенды. Он смущённо хмыкнул и замолчал.   
Ближе к ночи Тобирама выпустил новоявленного питомца прогуляться во двор, а потом устроил ему из старого одеяла подстилку в углу спальни, куда тот после минутного раздумья осторожно улёгся. Какое-то время они таращились друг на друга в ночной тьме.   
— Тебе, наверное, привычней отсыпаться днём, но ничего не поделаешь, у меня другой распорядок, — сказал Тобирама сиреневым огонькам чужих глаз. — Придётся тебе, Индра, менять привычки. Хотя, помнится, где-то я читал, что вы, как все кошки, способны спать в любое время суток.   
Он начал тихонько напевать заговор на умиротворение. Вскоре существо расслабилось, свернулось клубком и задремало. 

***  
Как и накануне, разбудил бесцеремонный стук в ворота и громкие приветствия. Тобирама мысленно обругал чужую способность притягивать всевозможные беды, начиная с самого утра, и, зевая, сполз с кровати. Он отчаянно надеялся, что ночью деревню не посетила стая сородичей его кианита. Уверенности, что удастся совладать со стаей, откровенно не было.   
Однако на сей раз к нему пришли не с просьбами, а с благодарностями. Наруто, сын Минато и Кушины, притащил целую корзину провизии от жителей деревни, радовавшихся избавлению от напасти.   
При возможности селяне платили Тобираме за услуги деньгами, но чаще отдаривались продуктами, вещами или дровами. Его такой обмен вполне устраивал.   
В деревне не было ни магического целителя, ни обычного знахаря, так что обращались к нему не только по его основной специальности, но и за лечением. Впрочем, кроме того ему приходилось по нескольку раз за лето заговаривать поля от прожорливых гусениц и вызывать или разгонять дождь, что хоть и было ближе к способностям друида — мало соответствовало лично его уровню.   
— Спасибо, что прогнали от нас эту ужасную тварь, — Наруто шагнул во двор, солнечно улыбаясь. — Она ведь больше не будет шастать по домам?  
— Не будет, — уверенно ответил Тобирама.   
Краем глаза он заметил, что ужасная тварь выбралась из спальни и, навострив уши, сидит на пороге дома.  
— А как по-вашему, зачем она вообще явилась?   
— Хороший вопрос, — Тобирама и сам хотел бы знать на него ответ. — Вероятно, там, где она обитала раньше, закончилась пища или какие-то другие несчастья согнали её с привычного места.   
— Значит, у нас она оказалась случайно?  
— Думаю, да.  
Кианит задней лапой почесал ухо.   
— Пойду я, а то мама велела не задерживаться, — вспомнил мальчик, однако остался на месте. — Скажите, — он помедлил и наконец решился, — а вы ведь правда в столице учились? У самого Хагоромо-мудрого, последователя Отшельника шести путей?   
— Да, Наруто, именно так.   
В народе поговаривали, что этот Хагоромо и есть тот самый Отшельник шести путей, снова пришедший в мир, но Тобирама знал, что сам учитель лишь улыбается, слыша подобные предположения.   
— Вы не смейтесь только, — доверительно сообщил Наруто, — но я тоже мечтаю когда-нибудь отправиться в столицу. Вы ведь…  
Кианит спустился с крыльца, потянулся и со вкусом зевнул, показывая влажный розовый язык и два ряда острых зубов.   
Наруто подскочил на месте и шарахнулся в сторону, его улыбка погасла.   
— Ой! Это же… это же… Я думал, вы его прогнали!  
— Не бойся, — Тобирама успокаивающе поднял руку, — он тебя не тронет.   
Мальчик застыл, словно под заклятием неподвижности, но удерживала его отнюдь не вера в контроль чужой воли над чудовищем, а инстинктивный страх.   
Чудовище между тем огляделось и, равнодушно протопав мимо Тобирамы и его гостя, направилось к дальним зарослям барбариса.  
— Зачем вы взяли его с собой? — еле слышно выдохнул Наруто, когда косматый чёрный хвост скрылся среди густых веток.   
— Я хочу его изучить.   
— И вы совсем не боитесь? — восторг в голосе мальчика смешивался с ужасом.   
— Наруто, — Тобирама снисходительно усмехнулся. Такое неприкрытое, хоть и крайне наивное восхищение даже льстило. Чуточку, — я — друид, я связан с силами природы. Моя магия способна усмирить любое животное.   
— Значит… к нам эта зверюга точно больше не припрётся?  
— Нет. Она зачарована и не может от меня сбежать.   
Наруто перевёл дух и, кажется, немного успокоился. По крайней мере, восковая бледность схлынула с его лица, а из глаз пропала паника. Однако задерживаться дольше он не решился и, пожелав доброго дня, поспешил уйти.   
— Индра, — позвал Тобирама, — ты хочешь есть? Нам тут принесли кое-что вкусное.   
Ответа не было. Существо затаилось или делало вид, что не слышит.   
Пожав плечами, Тобирама на всякий случай оставил дверь приоткрытой и ушёл в дом. Он отнёс корзину со снедью на кухню и стал выкладывать продукты на стол, решая, что убрать в кладовую или погреб, а что — оставить к завтраку. Его не оставляла мысль о том, откуда же в самом деле взялся кианит. Если он пришёл в эту местность в поисках пищи, то почему один? Сейчас, прислушавшись к ауре леса, Тобирама был уверен, что нигде поблизости не ощущается ни следа подобных существ. Возможно, они одиночки? Но так ведь не бывает… хотя можно ли применять законы биологии к мифическим существам?  
Минут через пять кианит величественно прошествовал на кухню, всем видом показывая, что пришёл не по зову хозяина, а исключительно из собственного интереса. Он настороженно принюхался — и надменное выражение исчезло с его морды без следа, как только он почуял пирожки с брусникой. Тобирама поколебался, потом вспомнил, сколько этих пирожков кианит сожрал, разгуливая по деревне. Один-два ему точно не повредят.   
После трапезы зверь остался на кухне, лениво вылизывая лапу и совсем по-кошачьи проводя ею по морде. Время от времени он украдкой косился на оставшиеся пирожки, по-видимому, в смутной надежде — не повторится ли завтрак? Тобирама медленно, на пробу, протянул руку, чтобы погладить существо. Кианит уклонился, встал и, гибко потянувшись, вышел вон. Ладонь Тобирамы повисла в воздухе.   
Что ж, никто не обещал, что будет легко. 

***  
К сожалению, «История хищника из провинции Нэн» осталась в библиотеке Университета. Сборник легенд, в который она входила, относился к немногочисленным творениям древних, дошедших до нынешних времён, и читать его разрешалось лишь в хранилище. Поэтому Тобираме ничего не оставалось, кроме как довольствоваться более доступным, пусть и менее обширным источником. Он потратил утро, перерывая свою домашнюю библиотеку в поисках информации о кианитах.   
Итог не впечатлял, хотя и совсем бесплодным не был. Кианитам оказалась отведена целая глава в энциклопедии «Нетипичных магических созданий», их вскользь упоминал отшельник Джирайя в «Пособии для вступающих на путь друида», и, наконец, похожее существо фигурировало в «Мифах южных земель».   
Сложив найденное на стол, Тобирама принялся наводить порядок, расставляя по местам вытащенные книги и свитки. Заполнив последнюю полку шкафа, он подумал, что уже давно не видел своё живое воплощение старинных легенд. Пока он копался в книгах, кианит какое-то время наблюдал за ним, устроившись за креслом. Потом Тобирама зачитался пособием Джирайи, которое знал почти наизусть, но всё равно не мог закрыть после первых двух абзацев, и не заметил, как существо ушло. Впрочем, его аура ощущалась где-то поблизости, в пределах дома.   
Тобирама закрыл дверцы шкафа и отправился проведать кианита. Аура оставалась ровной и спокойной, а значит, причин для волнений не было, но Тобираме всё равно хотелось его увидеть. Просто… ещё раз убедиться, что существо реально. В глубине души он до сих пор не мог поверить, что это чудо действительно происходит с ним.   
Зверь нашёлся в спальне — он сосредоточенно возился на своей подстилке в углу, то разглаживая один край, то сминая другой. Присмотревшись, Тобирама понял, что у подстилки появился второй слой, а именно — его собственный плащ, неосмотрительно брошенный на кресло в гостиной. Вероятно, кианиту показалась недостаточно уютной устроенная для него постель, и он решил добавить к ней удачно найденную вещь, такую мягкую и тёплую.   
— Нет, Индра, это моё, — сказал Тобирама, присаживаясь на корточки и осторожно высвобождая плащ из-под когтистых лап. — Но я понял намёк, будет тебе подстилка помягче.   
Поразмыслив, он достал из сундука шерстяную накидку, пару лет назад подаренную ему кем-то из селян. Она порядком поизносилась, однако была целой и достаточно приятной на ощупь. То, что надо.   
Кианит настороженно косился на хозяина, пока тот заботливо расстилал накидку, расправляя помявшиеся края.   
— Ну вот, — объявил Тобирама, выпрямившись, — надеюсь, теперь тебя всё устроит, и ты оставишь в покое мои вещи.   
Зверь нерешительно подошёл к обновлённой подстилке, забрался на неё, потоптался и принялся тщательно обнюхивать незнакомую ткань. Когда Тобирама вышел из спальни, собираясь почистить и убрать на место плащ, он всё ещё исследовал накидку. 

Открыв глаза, Тобирама заметил на потолке золотистый луч солнца. Значит, по крайней мере начало дня обещает быть ясным. Это было приятно, но ещё больше радовало то, что хотя бы сегодня никто не явился к нему с утра пораньше.   
Тобирама зевнул, полежал ещё несколько минут, наслаждаясь покоем, и потянулся за одеждой. Штаны нашлись быстро, а вот рубахи не было. Он перегнулся через край кровати, подумав, что рубаха могла упасть на пол, но и там её не оказалось. Тобирама откинул одеяло и сел, озадаченно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он был уверен, что вечером, перед тем как лечь спать, сложил всю одежду на сундук около кровати и ночью никуда не отлучался. Мельком его взгляд упал на спящее существо. Оно лежало, свернувшись клубком в своём углу, и тихо посапывало. Из-под правой лапы торчал кусок скомканной ткани, подозрительно напоминавший исчезнувшую рубаху. Довольный зверь утыкался в неё носом.   
Кажется, пора было приучаться убирать одежду надёжнее.

***  
Тобирама с откровенным неудовольствием смотрел на сохлый репей, валявшийся на полу. Несколько таких же, но более стойких запутались в шевелюре кианита. Хотя чему тут удивляться — трудно, бегая по лесам и болотам, не нацеплять в гриву всяческого сора. Тем более в такую роскошную гриву. Тобирама на мгновение залюбовался иссиня-чёрными прядями, которые даже грязными, с запутавшимися в них травниками и репейником, были хороши.   
Тем не менее ему всё же хотелось сохранить собственный дом в чистоте. Особенно если существо намерено и дальше претендовать на его вещи.   
— Ну что, приведём тебя в порядок? — спросил Тобирама у кианита. Сиреневые глаза, сощурившись, оглядели его со сдержанным любопытством.   
Пока он носил воду, убирал и растапливал баню, существо ходило за ним по пятам, наблюдая за каждым шагом. Потом, когда в тесном помещении стало, на его вкус, слишком жарко и влажно, оно попыталось выскользнуть наружу, но Тобирама бдительно перехватил беглеца за холку. Раздался громкий вопль возмущения.   
— Тихо, тихо, Индра, не упрямься, — негромко приговаривал Тобирама, одной рукой крепко сжимая лохматый загривок, а другой выливая на него первый ковш тёплой воды. — Сам увидишь, насколько приятнее тебе станет. А каким красивым безо всей этой пыли и грязи будет твой хвост, а?  
Зверь отфыркивался, то и дело норовя вывернуться. Начни он сопротивляться всерьёз, одного удара когтистой лапы хватило бы, чтобы сбить Тобираму с ног, однако заклятие друида не давало кианиту проявить агрессию. Через некоторое время он смирился и лишь утробно ворчал, пока его мучитель намыливал и промывал густую шерсть. Проводя ладонью по рёбрам и животу зверя, Тобирама обнаружил, что тот худощавее, чем казался на первый взгляд: густая шерсть зрительно добавляла объёма. Заодно он осязаемо … кхм… убедился, что его питомец — мальчик.   
Наконец Тобирама вывел кианита в предбанник и, закутав в большой кусок небелёного льняного полотна, попытался расчесать ему шевелюру. Зверь мстительно тяпнул его за палец, выпутался из ставшей влажной ткани, после чего тщательно вытряс на Тобираму остатки воды и ушёл в дом.   
Тобирама не стал его удерживать. В конце концов, всё, что собирался, он сделал. Теперь можно было передохнуть и вымыться самому. Горячая вода приятно расслабляла уставшие мышцы, а настоявшийся жар прогревал до костей.   
Вернувшись в дом, Тобирама обнаружил, что кианит обсыхает на его постели. Заметив хозяина, зверь со вкусом потянулся и раскинулся ещё вольготнее. В прищуренных сиреневых глазах таилась победная усмешка.   
Поколебавшись, Тобирама присел рядом и медленно протянул к питомцу руку. Тот приподнял голову, осторожно втянул ноздрями воздух возле чужих пальцев и, после короткой паузы, снова улёгся, зарываясь мордой в подушку. Тобирама коснулся распушившейся подсыхающей гривы, и — о чудо — на этот раз ему разрешили её вычесать. 

***  
Расположившись в кресле, Тобирама открыл краткую энциклопедию «Нетипичных магических созданий» на главе, повествующей о кианитах. Увы, чтение не принесло ему никаких новых знаний, за исключением понимания, что автор смутно представлял себе, о чём пишет.   
— Знаешь, оказывается, ты терпеть не можешь человеческую пищу, — сообщил Тобирама зверю, растянувшемуся на ковре посреди комнаты в послеобеденной полудрёме. Тот незамедлительно поднял голову и распахнул глазищи.  
— Да-да, я бы тоже посмотрел на автора этого измышления таким взглядом, — кивнул Тобирама. — Жители деревни, полагаю, тоже. А ещё ты никогда не станешь спать под крышей, потому что тебе необходимо открытое небо над головой. Правда, зачем именно, здесь не сообщается. Звёзды считать при бессоннице, наверное.   
Зверь насмешливо фыркнул и потряс лохматой головой. Складывалось странное, почти пугающее впечатление, что он понимает всё, что ему говорят. Хотя, возможно, ему просто нравилось само звучание человеческого голоса.   
— Индра, — позвал Тобирама, желая проверить догадку. — А не дурачишь ли ты меня?   
Зверь шевельнул ухом с роскошной кисточкой и отвернулся, зевая.   
— Ладно, я всё понял. В общем, давай-ка оставим эти ненаучные фантазии и почитаем что-нибудь другое, — Тобирама положил энциклопедию на стол и взял следующую из отобранных вчера книг. — Например, мифы южных земель. Тоже сказки, но хотя бы честно в этом признаются, — он откинулся на спинку кресла и начал читать вслух.   
Пусть он не узнал ничего нового о кианитах из чужих книг, зато у него есть шанс стать первым человеком, который представит миру собственный трактат, исчерпывающе описывающий это удивительное существо. Одна эта мысль заставляла сердце биться учащённо. 

***   
Изрядно потрёпанная энциклопедия «Нетипичных магических созданий» валялась на полу. Рядом, в виде мелких обрывков, лежала глава о кианитах.   
— Это что такое? — громко вопросил Тобирама, присаживаясь на корточки перед бумажным крошевом. Если подлатать энциклопедию надежда ещё была, то сочинение незадачливого автора могло пойти лишь на растопку. — Кто это сделал?  
Зверь зашёл в комнату и безбоязненно приблизился, невозмутимо глядя на дело когтей своих. Было видно, что он не собирается ни отрицать вину, ни раскаиваться в содеянном.   
— А зачем ты это сделал? — Тобирама встал, глядя на питомца сверху вниз.   
Тот потянулся и принялся старательно точить когти об останки главы. Ответ был более чем красноречив.   
Не то чтобы Тобирама как-то иначе оценивал содержание конкретно этого труда, однако сама энциклопедия была ему дорога. Хотя бы как память о пережитых годах обучения.  
— А ну прекрати! — строго велел он и поднял то, что осталось от «воспоминания», с пола. — Индра, я кому говорю? Прекрати немедленно!   
Зверь остановился и с искренним недоумением воззрился на него. Он определённо был уверен, что использует вещь по назначению. Для чего ещё нужна бесполезная книга, кроме как для тренировки когтей? Помимо воли Тобирама восхитился его наблюдательностью и сообразительностью. Значит, кианит запомнил пренебрежительные нотки в голосе хозяина вчера, когда тот говорил о познаниях автора, и сделал собственный вывод.   
Вот только Тобирама придерживался другого мнения насчёт того, как следует обращаться с книгами, даже не слишком полезными. И это обращение не включало в себя применение когтей.   
Он постучал пальцем по энциклопедии.   
— Нельзя! Пусть некоторые главы оставляют желать лучшего, также здесь есть и нужные нам сведения. Нужные, понимаешь?  
Зверь внимал ему, наклонив набок голову. 

Следующим утром Тобирама нашёл разорванным на клочки свиток с рецептом настойки из плодов шиповника, которую недавно готовил. Остатки энциклопедии оставались нетронутыми. 

***  
Он проснулся от звуков настойчивой возни около наружной двери. Очевидно поняв, что хозяин услышал его, кианит заскребся ещё активнее. Тобирама нехотя выбрался из постели, на ощупь разжёг лампу и, зевая на ходу, побрёл разбираться. Он мог бы сотворить блуждающий огонёк, при его познаниях такое давно стало пустяком — первые два года обучения в Университете были полностью посвящены основам магии стихий — но поленился спросонок плести заклинание.   
Сидящий у порога кианит на миг обернулся к хозяину и снова принялся царапать и толкать плечом дверь, показывая, что ему срочно нужно выйти. Как только Тобирама отпер засов, зверь тёмной молнией метнулся во двор и исчез во мраке.   
— Зря я разрешил тебе попробовать пастилу, Индра, — пробормотал Тобирама, выходя следом за ним и останавливаясь на крыльце. — Больше не дам.   
Ночь была практически безлунной, лишь иногда из-за туч пробивался робкий бледный лучик и тут же растворялся во тьме. Тобирама поёжился — несмотря на то что осень ещё только началась, освежающая прохлада летних ночей уже сменилась холодом. Лес вдалеке высился сплошной тёмной громадой, замерев в сонном оцепенении. Только ветер резвился в этом царстве темноты и неподвижности, резкими порывами пробегая от двора до ближайших деревьев, шелестя листьями и начинающей вянуть травой.   
Тобирама подождал ещё немного, но, почувствовав, что замерзает, сдался и ушёл в дом. Когда зверю понадобится вернуться, он даст о себе знать.   
Погасив лампу, Тобирама лёг и закутался в одеяло. Тепло мгновенно вызвало сонливость, он почти задремал.   
Понимание ударило внезапно, одновременно по вискам и куда-то в область солнечного сплетения, заставив задохнуться. Тобирама вздрогнул и сел, ощущая, как кианит удаляется от дома. Сначала зверь ступал медленно, почти крался, потом ускорил шаг, перешёл на бег и, наконец, понёсся во всю прыть. Тобираму захлестнуло разочарование, а за ним следом — досада и злость, по большей части на себя самого. Как он мог быть так беспечен? Ему посчастливилось заполучить удивительное существо, являвшееся другим друидам лишь в мечтах — если они оказывались достаточно безрассудны, чтобы мечтать о чём-то подобном. Он нашёл кианита и привёл его в свой дом, а потом упустил, даже не задумавшись, что творит.  
Те дни, что зверь провёл у него, усыпили бдительность Тобирамы. Он уверился, что сеть его воли надёжно удерживает кианита и тот потихоньку к нему привыкает. И вот теперь пришла пора пожинать плоды самоуверенности. Возможно, неведомое существо всё это время старалось сбросить оковы и, как только ему это удалось, бросилось наутёк.   
Тобирама стукнул кулаком по подушке. Тьма и огонь! А ведь он старался заботиться о кианите и даже полагал, что у него получается.  
Обидно. Горько. Словно из жизни ушло нечто важное, нечто, в чём он отчаянно нуждался — и не смог удержать.   
Тобирама уже был готов бежать на поиски своего зверя, когда до него с опозданием дошло, что связь между ними не прервана. Причём не просто не прервана, а находится в том же состоянии, что и полчаса назад. Кианит не пытался освободиться. Вероятно, Тобирама смог бы заметить это сразу, если бы не запаниковал и не погрузился в отчаяние.  
Сосредоточившись, он прощупал соединяющие их нити и дотянулся до своего питомца. Аура кианита ощущалась чётко и ярко, словно маяк, способный осветить весь лес. Сердце забилось с удвоенной силой, а все мышцы напряглись, на долю мгновения поймав чужое состояние. Предвкушение, нетерпение, заставляющий кипеть кровь азарт…   
Конечно, как же он сразу не понял! Кианит охотится. Пусть в последнее время у него было вдоволь еды, и человеческая пища пришлась ему по вкусу, но этот зверь — хищник, им движут инстинкты.   
Тобирама расхохотался, отчасти от облегчения, отчасти выплёскивая пережитые только что эмоции. Прежде он даже не думал, что успел привязаться к этому странному созданию. М-да. Привязаться-то привязался, а вот потребности создания не замечал до последнего. Хорош друид. Достойный приемник мудрости Отшельника шести путей.   
Где-то вдали, во мраке и тиши леса, кианит выследил добычу и примеривался напасть. Движение вперёд — медленное и плавное, как накатывающая на берег волна. Стремительный рывок! Беззвучно скалящаяся в кровожадном оскале пасть.  
Тобирама немного ослабил свою магическую сеть, чтобы не мешать охоте. Его ощутимо потряхивало чувство вины за такую возмутительную нечуткость и недогадливость.   
Кианит явился под утро, усталый и довольный, с новым запасом листиков и колючек в растрёпанной гриве. Когда он поскрёбся под дверью, Тобирама, так толком и не заснувший этой ночью, немедленно сорвался отпирать. Кианит невозмутимо прошествовал в дом, а на крыльце осталось лежать подношение хозяину — тушка упитанного зайца.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Жители деревни не беспокоили их несколько дней, после чего чудеса закончились, и народ потихоньку вновь потянулся к хижине друида.   
Асума пришёл за целебной настойкой для своего деда. Шиг попросила что-нибудь от кашля: вчера её сыновья сбежали купаться на озеро, а сегодня младший слёг с простудой. Могучий Гай был встревожен, не могла ли давешняя страшенная тварь его сглазить или вытворить ещё чего вредное?! А то ему уже несколько вечеров подряд мерещится, будто кто-то пялится в окна его дома из темноты, но как только он выскакивает во двор с топором наперевес, таинственный соглядатай исчезает. Может, господин Тобирама придёт ещё раз и наложит охранное заклинание на дом? Ну или хотя бы на топор.   
Тобирама дал Асуме укрепляющую сосуды настойку для деда, наказав проследить, чтобы старый Хирузен принимал её не чаще трёх раз в день по одной ложке. Шиг он приготовил сбор на основе толчёных сосновых почек и подорожника и пообещал завтра заглянуть в деревню проведать мальчика. Гаю же он посоветовал пить поменьше хмельного мёда, во всяком случае, ближе к ночи.   
Единственным, кто получал истинное удовольствие от всех этих визитов, похоже, был кианит. Многие просьбы селян сопровождались каким-то съестным подарком, что вызывало живейший интерес с его стороны. Каждый раз, когда Тобирама нёс гостинец на кухню, зверь оказывался рядом, давая понять, что ждёт свою долю. Ему очень, очень нравилась человеческая еда.

***  
Тобирама решил совместить приятное с полезным, а точнее — необходимое с желательным. Он собирался навестить Сая, заболевшего сына Шиг, а ещё ему давно не мешало заглянуть в свой старый дом в деревне, куда он в последний раз заходил в середине лета. Конечно, он знал, что селяне по мере сил присматривают за домом, но предпочитал самостоятельно убеждаться, что там всё в порядке.   
Перед тем как отправиться в путь, Тобирама вывел питомца во двор.   
— Давай, Индра, давай, не ленись, погуляй немного, пока меня не будет, — приговаривал он. — Тогда и ночью гулять не захочется. Как насчёт того, чтобы поймать нам что-нибудь на ужин?  
Зверь скептически глянул на него снизу вверх и разлёгся на крыльце, подставляя солнцу пушистый бок. Охота определённо не входила в сегодняшнее меню.   
— Понял, — усмехнулся Тобирама. — Ужин придётся добывать мне.   
Кианит согласно шевельнул ухом и прикрыл глаза.   
Заперев ворота на замок, Тобирама зашагал по тропинке, ведущей к лесу.   
Под ногами шуршал ковёр из опавших листьев и сосновых иголок, в просветах между деревьями скользили солнечные лучи, оживляя позднее осеннее утро. Прямо перед Тобирамой тропинку перебежала, пуша рыжий хвост, белка. Он запустил руку в мешочек у пояса, достал и бросил ей орех. Белка, не удивляясь и не мешкая, схватила свалившийся на неё с неба дар и проворно ускакала вверх по ближайшему дереву.   
До деревни было не более получаса пути. Правда, только сейчас, в сухое время года. Зимой, когда лес засыплет снегом, дорога может удлиниться вдвое, если не втрое.   
Сначала Тобирама зашёл к Шиг. Там его уже с нетерпением ждали.   
Отодвинув занавеску, за которой стояла кровать Сая, Шиг отступила в сторону, нервно теребя край грубого передника. Однако Тобираме с первого взгляда стало ясно, что опасности нет. Терзавший мальчика вчера жар спал, и даже если он вернётся к ночи, то будет уже слабее. А вот кашель по-прежнему оставался сильным.   
— Здравствуй, Сай, — сказал Тобирама, присаживаясь возле постели на услужливо подставленный табурет. — Что там у тебя? — когда занавеска отдёрнулась, он заметил, что Сай что-то быстро прячет под одеяло.  
Покраснев и виновато покосившись на мать, мальчик вытащил на свет бесформенный кусок дубовой коры и протянул Тобираме.   
— Это лодка для соломенного воина, — бесхитростно объяснил он. — Мне старший братик сделал.   
— Надо же, и правда похоже на лодку, — Тобирама кивнул, даже не пытаясь определить, где у этой поделки корма, а где нос. Если ребёнок думает об игре, дело пошло на поправку. — И где будет плавать твой воин?   
— В бочке с водой на заднем дворе. Он как будто поплывёт за Большое море, чтобы стать наёмником. Шин обещал потом сделать ему щит и меч, — последние слова утонули в надрывном кашле.   
— Ишь чего выдумали! Нет, чтобы делом заняться, — проворчала Шиг, но беззлобно, явно просто по привычке.   
— Мне нужно немного колодезной воды, — распорядился Тобирама, и она поспешила на кухню.   
— Господин Тобирама, — зашептал Сай, когда приступ кашля миновал, — мама ругала старшего братика, что он меня на озеро сманил, но он не виноват. Это я хотел искупаться.   
— Уже слишком холодно, чтобы купаться, — сказал Тобирама. Он заметил, что в дверях комнаты, стараясь быть как можно более незаметным, маячит Шин. — Обещай мне, что вы больше не будете так делать. Ни ты, ни Шин.  
— Обещаю, — мальчик послушно кивнул.   
— А сейчас как ты себя чувствуешь?   
— Здесь болит, — Сай прижал ладони к груди, — и здесь, — он дотронулся до лба, — но уже не так сильно, как вчера.   
Вернулась его мать, бережно неся ковш с водой. Тобирама пересел на край кровати, поставил ковш на табурет и сделал Шиг знак отойти. Её присутствие рядом не мешало обряду, но отвлекало мальчика.   
— Сай, — наклонившись, Тобирама положил ему ладони на плечи, — я сейчас посмотрю, как крепко к тебе прицепилась хворь. Ничего не бойся, просто лежи смирно и закрой глаза, — он смочил водой кончики пальцев и повёл рукой над телом, следя за течением жизненной силы в нём.   
Поначалу Сай крутился и пытался подглядывать, потом понял, что ничего интересного не увидит, заскучал, начал зевать и вскоре задремал. Поток его жизненной силы был чистым и ровным. Он и сам уже почти смыл болезнь, перегородившую путь одного из его ответвлений. Тобирама лишь слегка ускорил течение, влив в поток немного собственной энергии.   
Когда он отошёл от кровати больного, Сай уже умиротворённо посапывал.   
— С ним всё будет хорошо, — сказал Тобирама Шиг. — Грудное снадобье я вам дал, а в остальном… Побольше чая с малиновым листом, не выходить на холод — и через неделю будет здоров. А, да. Оставшуюся воду вылейте на землю, желательно за пределами двора.   
— Благодарю вас, господин Тобирама, — женщина стиснула его руку, — что бы мы без вас делали.   
Он молча склонил голову, с привычной неловкостью не зная, что на это сказать.   
Едва переступив порог комнаты, они наткнулись на Шина. Это был худощавый, но сильный и подвижный мальчик с улыбчивым лицом и живыми тёмными глазами.  
— Здравствуйте, господин Тобирама. Мам, а теперь мне можно к Саю?  
— Пока нет, — ответил за женщину Тобирама. — Твой брат спит, ему сейчас нужен покой.   
— Ступай лучше наруби дров, — Шиг потрепала сына по давно не стриженой макушке. — За работой-то время всегда бежит быстрее.   
Шин сокрушённо вздохнул, но возражать не стал и покорно вышел во двор.   
Тобирама собирался сделать то же самое, однако Шиг удержала его, чуть коснувшись плеча.   
— Господин Тобирама, мне нужно кое-что вам рассказать, — она подняла на него вновь наполнившиеся тревогой глаза, — вы ведь слышали о банде кривого Данзо?   
— Разумеется, — пугающие вести о нападениях на одиноких путников и ограблениях стоящих на отшибе домов не раз доходили до деревни Туманного рассвета. — До сих пор нам везло, что эти ребята не заглядывали в наши края.   
— Недавно заглянули, — женщина поёжилась.  
— Где именно? Кто-то ранен?   
— Нет. Вернее, да, но… Понимаете, они все убиты. В смысле — убита сама банда Данзо.   
— Ты хочешь сказать, их поймали и казнили? — уточнил Тобирама.   
— Нет! — Шиг скрестила руки на груди, и он подумал, что она это сделала, чтобы скрыть дрожь. — Их нашли в лесу между нашей деревней и деревней Сосновых игл, изуродованных, будто медведь разодрал. Только один из них сумел добраться до ворот живым, да там и умер, то ли ран, то ли от ужаса. Говорят, он совсем ума лишился, полную околесицу нёс. Брат моего мужа ездил в Сосновые иглы продавать репу и лук, вернулся оттуда вчера вечером. Господин Тобирама, он собственными ушами слышал всё это.   
— Вряд ли они могли найти настолько голодного медведя, — с сомнением сказал Тобирама. — К тому же, если не ошибаюсь, по слухам в банде было не меньше десяти человек.   
— Двенадцать. Нашли двенадцать тел.   
— Тогда тем более трудно поверить, что они не отбились от хищника или даже от нескольких хищников. Нет, если банда Данзо действительно мертва, я подозреваю, что у них появились конкуренты.   
— Но люди убивают иначе, — возразила Шиг. — Если это были другие разбойники, зачем им рвать тела на части?   
— Чтобы замести следы, — усмехнулся Тобирама.   
Женщина задумалась.   
— Должно быть, вы правы, — кивнула она. — Но мне всё равно страшно. Звери или люди, которые убивают, как звери, — всё одно. 

Тобирама неспешно шёл по улице, размышляя о том, что рассказала ему Шиг, а её муж, вернувшись домой, повторил и незначительно дополнил. Он ещё раз обдумал и снова отверг версию дикого зверя. Животные редко нападают на большие группы людей, даже стая волков предпочтёт отбившуюся от сородичей жертву. К тому же тела были разорваны, но не съедены… По крайней мере, так утверждали очевидцы. Если же допустить, что зверь — звери — был бешеным, нападения продолжились бы. А потом были бы найдены уже их тела.   
Итак. Наверняка известно только то, что кто-то настиг разбойников между Ветреным Косогорьем и Лесом Тишины, уничтожил большинство из них, а последнего гнал до изнеможения, пока человек не рухнул без сил. Месть или развлечение? А может, предупреждение всем остальным? Тот, кто справился с одиннадцатью опытными головорезами, вряд ли упустил бы одного. Нет, это определённо был не зверь. Неведомый убийца обладал разумом и преследовал осознанную цель.   
И в этом вопросе Тобирама не разделял мнение Шиг. Зверя легче выследить, отпугнуть, зачаровать, двуногие хищники намного опаснее. Нужно будет переговорить со старостой деревни. Если у них в округе завелась «своя» банда, лучше подготовиться, чтобы в любой момент дать ей отпор.   
— Господин Тобирама!   
Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не сразу услышал, что его окликают.   
— Господин Тобирама! — он обернулся и увидел спешившую к нему Ино, дочь торговца семенами и саженцами.   
— Здравствуйте, я так рада вас видеть, — раскрасневшаяся девушка остановилась перед ним, поправляя выбившуюся из собранных на затылке волос льняную прядку.   
— Здравствуй, Ино.   
— Отец совсем недавно вас вспоминал. Он собрал неплохой урожай семян мокроцвета, я помню, что вы в прошлый раз о них спрашивали. Пойдёмте к нам, правда, отца сейчас нет, но я вам всё сама найду.   
— Извини, Ино, сегодня у меня не так много времени. Я зайду в вашу лавку в следующий раз.   
Девушка погрустнела, однако уже в следующее мгновение на её лицо вернулась улыбка, отчего на щеках появились ямочки.   
— Как скажете, как вам удобнее. А ещё я хотела попросить у вас чего-нибудь исцелительного для отца. У него опять пальцы болят, и колени, когда погода дождливая. Можете сделать такую же штуку, как в прошлый раз?   
— Да, разумеется, — Тобирама прикинул, за какой срок успеет изготовить мазь от ревматизма. — Мне понадобится три-четыре дня.   
— Спасибо вам. Отец постоянно жалуется, что работать трудно, а по осени всегда столько дел. Тогда ждите меня через три дня, — Ино снова улыбнулась. Она несомненно знала, что улыбка делает её очаровательной. 

После разговора со старостой Тобирама всё-таки решил наведаться к Гаю, исключительно для успокоения совести. Он не верил в реальность взгляда из тьмы, однако магический фон вокруг следовало проверить. Возможно, след ауры кианита сохранился там до сих пор, и Гай по какой-то причине ощущает его.   
Опасения, как и жалобы, оказались беспочвенны. За прошедшие дни от присутствия здесь сверхъестественного существа не осталось даже самого лёгкого признака. А вот густой, тяжёлый дух рябиновой настойки витал у самых ворот, окутывая жилище невидимым облаком. Чтобы успокоить Гая, Тобирама начертил несколько защитных символов и пообещал, что они будут отгонять от дома любое зло.   
Кроме – увы – похмелья.   
В итоге до собственного старого дома Тобирама добрался, когда солнце уже начало спускаться за деревья. В рыжих вечерних лучах солома на крыше казалась не такой отсыревшей, а стены — ветхими. Иллюзия исчезла, стоило ступить внутрь. Закрыв за собой скрипучую, рассохшуюся дверь, Тобирама вдохнул запах пыли и запустения. Здесь было чисто, все вещи стояли на своих местах, а благодаря наложенному заклятию их даже не портили крысы, однако запах дома, в котором не живут, нельзя перепутать ни с чем. Так пахнет место, где когда-то обитали люди, а потом ушли.   
После смерти родителей они какое-то время жили здесь вдвоём с Хаширамой. Потом брат отправился в столицу, собираясь поступить на военную службу, а вскоре уехал и Тобирама.   
По возвращении он мог бы снова поселиться здесь, но не захотел. Тобирама всегда, с самого детства, предпочитал одиночество любой компании. Поэтому он выстроил хижину на некотором расстоянии от деревни — достаточно близко, чтобы при необходимости прийти селянам на помощь, и достаточно далеко, чтобы наконец жить в уединении.   
Оставалась вероятность, что в этот дом когда-нибудь вернётся Хаширама, но Тобирама сомневался, что первый клинок страны Льдов и воды променяет кипящую в столице жизнь на тутошнюю размеренность и скуку.   
До своей хижины Тобирама добрался, когда закат почти догорел. Бродивший по двору кианит повернулся к нему, уставившись на хозяина негодующим взглядом.   
— Извини, я не думал, что так задержусь, — виновато сказал Тобирама. — Зато смотри, что я принёс, — он показал зверю корзинку с десятком крупных куриных яиц и головкой ароматного жёлтого сыра, купленными в деревне.   
Кианит оглядел добычу, но не смягчился.  
— Не думай, что мне там было весело, — пробормотал Тобирама, отпирая дверь. — Сначала я лечил сына Джуничи и Шиг, потом долго спорил со старостой по поводу безопасности деревни, потому что через здешнюю околицу не только ты влёгкую перепрыгнешь, но даже старик Хирузен. Потом староста выпытывал у меня, сколько шуб им запасать на зиму, а я пытался объяснить, что погоду не предсказываю… Не объяснил. Селяне уверены, раз друид — уметь предсказывать погоду обязан. Сразу на полгода вперёд. А под конец мне пришлось рисовать защитную печать на топоре и обновлять заклятие сохранности на уйме никому не нужного хлама. Меня пожалеть надо после всего этого, а ты сердишься.  
Кианит надменно фыркнул, однако сиреневые льдинки в его взгляде уже таяли.   
После ужина Тобирама устроился за рабочим столом в кабинете и развернул перед собой чистый свиток. 

_Всякий раз, когда я обращаюсь к этому существу, оно реагирует так, будто разбирает мою речь и лишь отсутствие аналогичной способности мешает ему мне ответить. Я уверен, что в естественной среде обитания кианиты используют некие примитивные системы общения. Кроме того, я подозреваю у них зачатки телепатии, которые могли бы получить внушительное развитие, имей эти животные самосознание. Но даже так они стоят на ступень выше любого известного мне зверя.  
Я вынужден поспорить с моими предшественниками в вопросе питания кианитов. По моим наблюдениям, кианит является всеядным. Судя по строению челюсти и расположению зубов, а так же наличию острых когтей, вполне способных распороть шкуру любой толщины, это хищник. Однако он способен есть и хорошо переносит любую пищу, в том числе состоящую из нескольких ингредиентов и обработанную на огне. _

Тобирама опустил кисть и посмотрел в угол комнаты, где, положив морду на лапы, дремал кианит. Увесистый ломоть сыра окончательно вернул ему благодушный настрой. Право слово, чтобы утверждать, будто кианиты предпочитают исключительно мясо с кровью, нужно не иметь о них никакого понятия. 

***  
Ино появилась ровно через три дня, ранним утром. Тобирама, едва умывшийся, заваривал чай. Кианит в ожидании завтрака развалился на спине посреди кухни, раскинув лапы, чтобы занять побольше места. Когда Тобирама обходил его, упорно не спотыкаясь, зверь вздыхал и вытягивал то одну, то другую коварную лапу ещё дальше. Вдруг он приподнялся и повернул морду в сторону окна. Чужаков он чуял издали, ни разу не перепутав незваного гостя с пробежавшим по краю опушки оленем. Не ошибся он и на этот раз.  
Выглянув на крыльцо, Тобирама увидел шагающую по тропинке девушку.   
— Доброго утра вам, господин Тобирама! — крикнула Ино и махнула ему рукой. Широкий рукав крылом бабочки взметнулся в чистом осеннем воздухе.   
— И тебе доброго утра, Ино, — вздохнул Тобирама.   
— Вы извините, если я рано, — виновато сказала она, проходя за ним в кабинет. — Мне так хотелось, чтобы отцу полегчало скорей, что я едва дождалась рассвета.   
— Всё в порядке. Не беспокойся, снадобье уже готово.   
К удивлению Тобирамы, вслед за ними в кабинет проскользнул кианит. Все предыдущие разы он, заслышав чьё-то приближение, мигом скрывался в спальне и сидел там до тех пор, пока гость не покидал дом. Исключение составляло разве что самое первое утро, когда ему пришлось пройти мимо Наруто. Но сейчас зверь явился сюда исключительно по собственному желанию.   
Ино охнула и всплеснула руками.   
— Так вот он, этот ваш жуть! Мне Хината про него рассказывала — сперва, как увидела его, а потом, как вы его поймали. А в деревне говорят, он у вас теперь вместо цепного пса...   
Тобирама был в курсе того, что о его питомце говорят в деревне, и не видел смысла развеивать слухи.   
— Этот зверь зовётся кианит. Я его контролирую, но близко к нему подходить не стоит. Снадобье для твоего отца, — он протянул Ино баночку с мазью. — Лучше всего наносить вечером, втирая в больные места, а поверх делать утепляющую повязку. Впрочем, думаю, Иноичи и сам помнит.   
— Спасибо вам, — Ино бережно сжала в руках лекарство. — Господин Тобирама, а если вам не трудно, у меня ещё одна просьба будет. Я вчера оступилась, когда с водой от колодца шла, и с тех пор нога так и ноет. То вроде терпимо, а то аж чудится, что кость хрустит. Вы можете мне помочь?  
Тобирама не заметил, чтобы Ино прихрамывала, когда шла к воротам, напротив, её походка была быстрой и плавной. Однако долг требовал убедиться наверняка.   
— Садись, — Тобирама указал девушке на табурет, — и разувайся. Надо посмотреть, что с твоей ногой.   
Кианит, изящно подогнув под себя лапы, улёгся на пол. Холодный взгляд сиреневых глаз не отрывался от гостьи.   
— Чего это он? — с некоторым усилием засмеялась та. — Ты чего тут расселся, лохматый? Иди, вон, мышей лови, ужин себе зарабатывай.   
Зверь не отреагировал ни звуком, ни движением, продолжая рассматривать девушку в упор. Взъерошенный хвост постукивал по боку. Вероятно, кианит пытался понять, по какому праву его из-за этой особы лишили завтрака.   
— Чудной он у вас какой-то, — недовольно протянула Ино и наклонилась, стягивая с ноги башмак.   
Тобирама опустился перед ней на колени и принялся осторожно ощупывать прохладную кожу лодыжки. Ино немного потянула вверх украшенный затейливой вышивкой подол, чтобы ему было сподручнее, а заодно — чтобы открыть стройную ножку до середины икры. Хитрость настолько смешная в своей наивности, что могла бы показаться милой, испытывай он хоть какой-то интерес к этой пустоголовой девице.   
— Как же вам повезло, господин Тобирама, вы в столице бывали, — заговорила Ино мечтательно. — Знаете, что там и как. А вы собираетесь потом туда вернуться?  
— Вряд ли.   
— Но ведь там, наверное, так удивительно! Не то что в нашем болоте.   
— Смотря что искать, — рассеянно ответил Тобирама. Он сосредотачивался не столько на ощущениях пальцев, сколько на потоке жизненной силы, струившемся под ними. Как и ожидалось, ни пальцы, ни магическое чутьё не находили никаких повреждений.   
— Так — не больно? — Тобирама пошевелил стопу, проверяя целостность связок.  
Ино ойкнула, однако течение потока в её теле не отразило ни малейшего всплеска.  
— Как что! — Ино приподняла подол ещё немного — несколько выше, чем требовалось. — В столице развлечений полно. Это у нас то в поле работай, то на огороде, а если всё сделано — домашним хлопотам никогда конца не бывает, — глаза кианита по-прежнему не отрывались от девушки, и она, ненароком перехватив его взгляд, осеклась, сбилась с мысли. — А в столице… в столице празднества едва ли не каждый день, — закончила она уже менее оживлённо.  
— Чтобы хорошо развлечься, прежде надо хорошо поработать, это правило едино везде, — усмехнулся Тобирама. — А у праздников тоже есть оборотная сторона.   
Он вспомнил длинные ряды нищих, заполнявших окраинные улочки, и жмущихся к стенам бродяг с заросшими грязью лицами.  
— Да, но… но зато в столице наверняка даже работа не такая нудная. А как красиво там одеваются! Мне бродячий торговец прошлой весной рассказывал, что платья знатных дам при дворе вышиты гранатами и жемчугом. Да что я вам говорю, вы же сами всё это видели…  
Ино снова краем глаза покосилась на кианита. Его неизменно пристальный, немигающий взгляд определённо её тяготил, отбивая охоту к болтовне.   
Тобирама без предупреждения сжал щиколотку, но реакции не последовало — пациентка слишком отвлеклась.   
— Мне бы так хотелось побывать на каком-нибудь тамошнем празднике, пройтись по лавкам, увидеть лорда-феодала и его свиту, — пробормотала Ино, хотя стало заметно, что говорит она больше по инерции.  
Тобирама поднялся на ноги.   
— Что ж, могу с уверенностью сказать, что ты полностью здорова, Ино. Как сейчас твоя нога?  
— Знаете, вот после того, как вы там что-то тронули, боль и вправду прошла, — с фальшивой радостью в голосе заявила девушка, уже откровенно тревожно посматривавшая в сторону кианита. — Прямо чудо какое-то! Ещё раз вам спасибо, господин, Тобирама, храни вас матушка-осень. Пойду теперь поскорее отнесу отцу ваше снадобье.   
Исчезла она так быстро, что это почти напоминало бегство.   
— Благодарить стоило явно не меня, ведь исцелил её, похоже, именно ты, — хмыкнул Тобирама, обращаясь к зверю. Тот неторопливо встал и потянулся. — Надо нам с тобой почаще устраивать совместные приёмы. Думаю, сегодня мы заслужили завтрак из самого лучшего, что у нас есть. Пойдём.   
Кианит мечтательно облизнул клыки. 

***  
Осень выдалась долгой и на редкость обильной, что позволило собрать превосходный запас полезных ягод и трав. Неведомые разбойники, покончившие с бандой кривого Данзо, больше не объявлялись. То ли сочли эту местность слишком скудной для грабежей и подались на юг, то ли их целью с самого начала была месть, а не передел территорий. Как бы то ни было, лишь спустя два месяца жители Туманного рассвета и Сосновых игл вздохнули спокойнее.   
Тобирама следил за повадками кианита и постепенно описывал их. У него уже скопилось полдюжины свитков, а узнанного должно было хватить ещё более чем на десяток.   
В деревне время от времени случались мелкие неприятности, устранение которых никак не могло обойтись без его помощи, но слишком часто селяне его не беспокоили. То ли из уважения к занятости друида, то ли из страха перед его питомцем. Одно это не могло не радовать.   
Каждый вечер Тобирама читал зверю, и с каждым вечером тот подсаживался всё ближе. Наконец наступил момент, когда он словно ненароком привалился плечом к ноге Тобирамы, позволив ему запустить пальцы в густую гриву.   
А вот все старания приучить кианита отзываться на какое-либо имя потерпели крах. Убедившись, что «Индра» ему не по вкусу, Тобирама испробовал несколько других вариантов, чередуя легендарные имена и клички попроще, но зверь упрямо не реагировал ни на одно из них. По нему было видно, что он слышит и даже понимает, когда его зовут, однако считать чужеродное слово своим именем он явно не желал.   
В конце концов Тобирама оставил тщетные попытки. Он мог бы связать кианита заклятием повиновения и попросту вложить выбранное имя ему в голову, но решил этого не делать. Протянувшаяся между ними нить доверия и приязни была слишком тонка, чтобы испытывать её на прочность. 

***  
Тобирама уже задрёмывал, когда тело внезапно сбросило покров сна. Он открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, что же его разбудило. Ответ нашёлся сразу: питомец забрался к нему на кровать и нерешительно придвигался ближе.   
— Ну, что такое? — спросил Тобирама, протягивая ладонь, по которой незамедлительно прошёлся горячий шершавый язык. — Соскучился? Сон плохой приснился?   
Разумеется, зверь ничего не ответил. Положил морду ему на плечо и замер, тихонько сопя.   
— Всё хорошо, — пальцы Тобирамы пробежали по взъерошенному загривку, коснулись мягкого уха, почёсывая вокруг него. Питомец довольно вздохнул, а потом вытянулся рядом с хозяином и частично на нём — поверх укрывающего его одеяла. Ни дать ни взять — простая домашняя кошка, ну, разве что покрупнее обычной. Словно услышав эту мысль, зверь бархатисто заурчал. Вибрация от этого звука прокатилась по всему телу Тобирамы от кончиков пальцев до губ, отозвалась щекотным теплом в груди.   
Он усмехнулся в темноту и провёл другой рукой по пушистому боку. Мелькнула мысль, что кианит слегка отъелся — рёбра уже не так прощупывались сквозь шерсть. Теперь Тобирама чаще покупал у деревенских охотников свежую дичь, да и среди подношений от селян время от времени оказывалось мясо. Зверь ни от чего не отказывался, однако наиболее горячую любовь у него завоевали пирожки с ягодами, орехи в меду и пастила из яблок. Особенно желанной эта пища была, вероятно, ещё и потому, что в ней его существенно ограничивали.   
— Ну, всё. Когда сладкого слишком много, оно перестаёт быть сладким, — сказал Тобирама. — Давай иди к себе, — он похлопал питомца по спине.   
Тот не двинулся с места, сделав вид, что спит давно и очень крепко.   
Можно было настоять на своём, но внезапно стало лень вставать и перетаскивать эту тушу с одного места на другое. К тому же тяжесть тёплого тела и сопение в плечо оказались умиротворяюще уютными.   
— Ладно уж, оставайся, но только сегодня, — сдался Тобирама, снова начиная поглаживать кианита по загривку. 

***  
 _Кианит становится всё более ручным. Поначалу он не подпускал меня к себе, избегая любых, даже случайных соприкосновений. Это не было проявлением страха, скорее недоверием. Он держался на расстоянии и наблюдал за мной, вероятно, чтобы оценить мои намерения.  
Однако уже спустя два дня он разрешил мне приблизиться, и я даже смог вымыть его, попутно выяснив, что воду кианиты не любят. Какое-то время мы задержались на этом этапе: зверь терпел мои прикосновения, хотя сам их не провоцировал. Постепенно он начал искать моего общества, стремясь по возможности быть там, где нахожусь я. На исходе второго месяца он начал касаться меня сам. Теперь кианит спит на моей постели, лежит у моих ног, когда я что-то читаю или пишу, напрашивается на ласку и ни разу не проявил агрессии — ни ко мне, ни к кому-либо из моих пациентов.   
Безусловно, на него влияет наложенное мной заклятие, но, поскольку никаких чар подавления воли я к нему не применял, проявление дружелюбия с его стороны можно считать явным прогрессом приручения. Велика вероятность, что легенды, упоминающие взаимодействие людей и кианитов, основаны на реальных фактах. Насколько мне известно, никакое иное дикое животное, вне зависимости от уровня магических способностей, невозможно так быстро приучить к человеку.  
Сенджу Тобирама, «Заметки о кианитах»._

***  
То, что ночью выпал снег, Тобирама понял сразу, как проснулся: в окно струился холодноватый белый свет, так непохожий на мутно-серые сумерки, обозначавшие в последнее время рассвет. Вот почему кианит всю ночь лез к нему под одеяло, норовя прижаться покрепче. Видимо, инстинктивно чувствовал похолодание.   
Тобирама машинально погладил прильнувший к нему лохматый бок, зевнул и выбрался из-под одеяла. За спиной у него тут же завозились, занимая освободившееся место.   
За окном всё было белым, непривычно чистым после недавней слякоти. Присыпанные снегом деревья склонялись над оградой, двор казался застеленным сплошным пушистым ковром. Тобирама с хрустом потянулся, чувствуя необъяснимое удовлетворение. Отчего-то переход из осени в зиму всегда поднимал ему настроение. 

Когда после завтрака он надел подбитый мехом плащ и направился к входной двери, кианит, следовавший за ним по пятам, пошёл медленнее, а после и вовсе остановился.   
Выйдя на порог, Тобирама на миг задохнулся от первого глотка обжигающе-свежего воздуха. Это был ещё не настоящий зимний мороз, так, лишь первый его предвестник, но после жарко натопленной кухни и он казался весьма ощутимым.   
Тобирама шагнул вперёд, разрушая снежную целину. Питомец всё ещё топтался на месте, не решаясь выйти наружу, но и не желая возвращаться в дом.   
— Ну что, ты со мной или нет? — обернулся Тобирама. — Решай быстрее, а то всё тепло из дома выпустим.   
Зверь уселся на пороге и уставился на него с возмущённым недоумением. Этот взгляд словно говорил: «Хозяин, ты спятил? Там пусто, холодно и мокро, чего ради нам туда идти?!»   
— Если не хочешь, оставайся, — пожал плечами Тобирама. — А мне нужно почистить двор, иначе, когда снова начнётся снегопад, мы отсюда при всём желании не выберемся.   
«Ну и пускай не выберемся, — явственно читалось по глазам зверя. — Будем спать под тёплым одеялом и подъедать запасы».  
— Ладно, — усмехнулся Тобирама, — раз так боишься снега, сиди дома.   
Он потянулся закрыть дверь, но в этот момент кианит всё-таки решился. Одним прыжком зверь соскочил во двор, распугав стайку птиц у кормушки, и надменно выпрямился, показывая, что ничего не боится.   
— Молодец, — Тобирама мимоходом потрепал его по загривку и пошёл за лопатой.   
Всё то время, что он убирал снег, кианит бродил по двору, хмуро оглядывая белое великолепие, и с отвращением отряхивал лапы. Храбрость свою зверь доказал, но было ясно, что если бы не хозяин, сам он на улицу выбрался бы только по очень серьёзному поводу. Может быть.   
— Ни за что не поверю, что тебе холодно, — заметил Тобирама, — с таким-то роскошным мехом.   
С расчисткой дорожек он закончил, но в дом уходить ещё не хотелось — охвативший тело в первые минуты пребывания на улице озноб давно прошёл, разогнанный движением, и морозная свежесть приятно бодрила.   
— Зимой будут настоящие холода, когда даже дышать трудно, а сейчас хорошо.   
Он наклонился, скатал снежок и немного неловко запустил его в стену сарая. Попал, хотя промахнуться по такой мишени было бы трудно.   
Кианит покосился на хозяина, подумал и вдруг прыгнул на него боком, толкая в снег. От неожиданности Тобирама не удержался на ногах и рухнул в собственноручно собранный неглубокий сугроб. Едва он приподнялся, как кианит навалился на него, опрокидывая обратно, и, довольно рыкнув, отскочил. Поднятый вихрь снежинок закружился в воздухе, красиво оседая на иссиня-чёрной гриве.   
Тобирама расхохотался.   
— Ах ты…   
Он ухватил пригоршню снега и кинул в питомца, а потом, пока тот отфыркивался, бросился на него и повалил в сугроб рядом с собой. Они возились в разворошенном снегу, стараясь подмять под себя один другого и окунуть поглубже.   
Абсолютно дурацкое, детское занятие, и счастье, что в эти минуты не явился никто из селян — не то репутация друида была бы безвозвратно испорчена.  
Наконец кианит утомился и, тяжело дыша, уткнулся лбом Тобираме в грудь. Тобирама и сам устал. Мышцы приятно ныли, и хотелось какое-то время просто полежать без движения, но только не на снегу — вместе с усталостью под кожу начал пробираться мороз.  
— Всё, теперь — точно домой, — объявил Тобирама, выбираясь из сугроба и принимаясь отряхивать себя и зверя. — Греться. 

Дома он накормил кианита подогретым мясным бульоном, себе на всякий случай приготовил отвар из сушёных плодов шиповника и рябины, после чего, захватив книгу, устроился под одеялом. Однако почитать не удалось. Питомец, очевидно встревоженный, что хозяин улёгся в кровать посреди бела дня, забрался к нему и старательно обнюхал.   
— Всё в порядке, — сказал Тобирама, жмурясь от прикосновения к лицу пушистых усов, — Я просто отдыхаю. Можешь присоединиться, — он погладил настороженно приподнятое ухо.   
Зверь негромко заворчал и лёг. Горячий, слегка шероховатый язык коснулся виска — осторожно, словно на пробу, потом мазнул по щеке и уже уверенно заскользил дальше, тщательно вылизывая кожу. Это ощущалось немного щекотно, но неожиданно приятно. Очень приятно. 

Тобирама собирался полежать с закрытыми глазами пару минут, не больше. И ему даже показалось, что именно столько он продремал. Однако когда он открыл глаза, в комнате успело стемнеть. Снова пошёл снег, наполовину залепив окно, из-за чего трудно было понять: заканчивается день или уже начался вечер. Кианит дрых рядом, вытянув лапы на две трети ширины кровати и негромко урча. Мерные вибрации отдавались Тобираме в руку, лежащую на боку питомца. Под его собственный бок попал край книги и теперь неприятно давил жёстким углом. Должно быть, это и разбудило.   
Тобирама приподнялся, аккуратно извлёк из-под себя потрёпанный справочник «Ложных целебных трав» и отложил подальше. Он никак не мог решить, вставать ли, чтобы заняться делами, или продолжить бездельничать. Кианит вздохнул во сне, урчание на миг сбилось, но тут же возобновилось, как только Тобирама вернул руку на место. В комнате было тепло, даже жарко, или просто они пригрелись друг около друга.   
Тобирама несколько раз провёл ладонью по пушистому боку, и урчание стало громче. Он зевнул. Несмотря на то что отдыха было достаточно, во всём теле по-прежнему чувствовалась сонливость, а мысли текли вяло и путанно. Надо бы в самом встать, заварить лимонника… Вместо этого Тобирама покрепче прижал к себе кианита и зарылся носом в лохматый загривок. Почему-то подумалось, что шерсть зверя пахнет солнцем. Тобирама ещё раз огладил приподнимающийся в такт дыханию бок, почесал между рёбрами, дотянулся до живота. Там шерсть была короче и не такой грубой, она почти не путалась и не сваливалась в колтуны. Раскатистое урчание снова сбилось, кианит заворочался, издав глуховато-рычащий звук. Тобирама усмехнулся и, вспомнив его утреннюю проделку, пощекотал уязвимое место. Прощупывавшаяся сквозь шерсть кожа была мягкой и очень горячей, от щекотки по ней прошла ощутимая дрожь. Тобирама переложил руку ниже, поворошил густой подшёрсток. Сердце стукнуло слишком быстро и резко, ломая собственный ритм, отчего он чуть не подавился глотком воздуха.   
Урчание смолкло, а потом кианит извернулся, и зубы выразительно щёлкнули у самых пальцев.  
— Эй, ты что творишь! — Тобирама отдёрнул руку.   
Кианит сел, недовольно встряхнулся и, не глядя на него, соскочил на пол. Когти стукнули о половицы.   
— Похоже, ты понимаешь только свои шутки, — пробормотал Тобирама, удивившись неожиданной обиде в собственном голосе. В конце концов, он столько раз вычёсывал кианита и был уверен, что ни разу не сделал ему больно. И сейчас не сделал. Он не заслужил, чтобы от него так… шарахались.   
Кианиту на его обиды было плевать — питомец уже требовательно топал по кухне, намекая, что в данный момент хочет от хозяина не глупых шуток, а ужин. Пришлось вставать и идти следом. Ужином и правда пора было заняться. 

***  
Кианиту снился дурной сон. Зверь лежал на краю кровати, подёргивая лапами и издавая едва слышные клацающие звуки. Его била крупная дрожь. В первое мгновение только проснувшийся Тобирама испугался, что питомец заболел, однако, торопливо изучив его ауру, он не нашёл отпечатков боли. Вместе с тем кианита словно окутывало тёмное облако отчаяния и тоски — совсем как у человека, погружённого в кошмар.   
Тобирама погладил зверя по голове.   
— Тише, — зашептал он, — тише, мальчик, это просто сон, ничего этого нет.   
Зверь содрогнулся всем телом и распахнул глаза, полыхнувшие в темноте глубоким аметистовым цветом. Приподнявшись, он сипло заворчал, крутя по сторонам головой, словно не мог понять, где находится и как тут очутился. Медленно, показывая, что опасности нет, Тобирама протянул к нему руку. Коснулся почти неразличимого в ночной темноте холодного носа, скользнул пальцам вниз, под подбородок, почёсывая напряжённую шею, отыскивая на ней чувствительное к ласке место. Кианит вздохнул и расслабился, позволяя придвинуться ближе и обнять. Что бы там ему ни снилось, оно его явно напугало. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Давно стало ясно, что это существо намного ближе к человеку, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Пусть оно не мыслит абстрактными категориями, какие-то зачатки сознания у него определённо есть. И кто знает, что творится сейчас в глубинах этого сознания.   
— Всё в порядке, теперь всё хорошо, я с тобой, — Тобирама коснулся губами пушистой морды, подул в густую шерсть. Он чувствовал по тесно прижатому к нему боку, как дыхание зверя постепенно выравнивается, приходя в норму. — Всё хорошо. Тьма уйдёт — исчезнет сон.  
Кианит снова заворчал, на этот раз тихо и благодарно. Тобирама продолжал гладить его, перебирая жёсткие пряди и нашёптывая на ухо какую-то успокаивающую бессмыслицу.   
Они лежали так какое-то время, вжимаясь друг в друга и почти переплетясь, потом кианит завозился в руках Тобирамы, отодвинулся и спрыгнул с кровати. Он дошёл до кухни, где с шумом напился воды из ведра, привычно игнорируя свою миску, а через минуту от входной двери раздалось требовательное царапание.   
Тобирама решил, что зверь хочет истратить порождённую кошмаром агрессию, но этой ночью кианит не стал охотиться. Он просто бродил вокруг хижины, не удаляясь далеко от неё и не обращая внимания на ту немногочисленную живность, что попадалась ему на пути. Пробираясь среди сугробов, он, кажется, даже не замечал столь нелюбимый им снег.   
Тобирама наблюдал за этой загадочной прогулкой, пока усталость не взяла своё и его не сморил сон. 

***  
Ветер трепал ветви деревьев за окном, стряхивая с них снег, с размаху бил невидимым кулаком в стену. Стемнело рано — серые, покрытые сплошной завесой туч небеса совсем не давали света. Вряд ли сегодня можно было ждать посетителей. Разве что по большому невезению, но Тобирама надеялся, что его не случится.   
Он устроился в кресле около камина с Историей южных территорий на коленях. Сумрак за окном и тепло дома навевали сонливость, и страницы переворачивались всё реже и неохотнее. Тобирама почти задремал, когда кианит уткнулся ему в колени поверх книги, требуя внимания. Тобирама почесал питомца под подбородком, бездумно рассматривая морду, где кошачьи черты причудливым образом сплавлялись с человеческими. Странно. Красиво. В свете отблесков пламени глаза кианита казались алыми. Тобирама вглядывался в них, и ему чудилось, что вокруг зрачка закручиваются волны водоворота. А ведь это и не морда вовсе, а лицо, как он мог не замечать раньше? Теперь водоворот закручивался вокруг него самого. Алый взгляд затягивал в себя. Вдоль позвоночника потекла струйка огня, в солнечном сплетении что-то дёрнулось…   
Вдруг зверь вздрогнул и обернулся к двери. Тобирама, очнувшись от полудрёмы, проследил за его взглядом. Значит, кому-то из жителей деревни всё-таки что-то понадобилось, причём настолько срочно, что он преодолел ранние сумерки и непогоду. Словно в ответ на эту мысль кто-то настойчиво заколотил в ворота, с трудом пробившись через вой ветра.   
Зверь вскочил, настороженно принюхиваясь.   
Тобирама вздохнул, закутался в меховую накидку и отправился отпирать. Ветер был так силён, что казалось — вот-вот свалит с ног, а колючие снежинки единым вихрем летели прямо в глаза. Однако ожидания Тобирамы не оправдались: когда он приоткрыл ворота, за ними стоял не один из селян, а Хаширама в засыпанном снегом плаще, держащий под уздцы усталую гнедую кобылу. Выбившиеся из-под капюшона заиндевевшие каштановые пряди казались пронизанными сединой.   
— Ты? Здесь? — растерянно спросил Тобирама. На миг ему показалось, что он всё ещё не проснулся. Хаширама сейчас должен был находиться в Каймене, на службе у лорда-феодала.   
— По правде сказать, я ожидал немного другого приветствия, — улыбнулся брат.   
Тобирама мотнул головой, засмеялся и обнял его, окунувшись в новую волну острого холода. Потом спохватился и торопливо отступил в сторону, впуская гостя во двор.   
— Прости. Идём же скорее в дом.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
За стенами хижины по-прежнему бесновался ветер, превращая лёгкий снегопад в слепящую метель.  
— Ну и погодка, — мельком глянув в окно, пробормотал Хаширама и вернулся к дымящемуся рагу из зайчатины.   
— Здесь всегда так в это время года, разве не помнишь? — Тобирама поставил перед братом кружку с горячим чаем, сдобренным изрядной порцией ягодной настойки. — На один ясный день приходится неделя бурь.   
— Помню, но надеялся попасть хотя бы под конец пути на этот самый ясный, — широко улыбнулся Хаширама с присущей ему беспечностью, а затем отхлебнул из кружки. — Как же хорошо... Спасибо тебе.   
— И всё-таки, — Тобирама опёрся подбородком о сцепленные пальцы и посмотрел на брата, — я не ждал, что ты вернёшься. Ты надолго?  
— Думаю, да. Самое малое — до следующего лета, но вполне вероятно, что пробуду и дольше. Противостояние между кланами Мацумайя и Рей достигло критической точки. Никто больше не пытается исподволь влиять на лорда-феодала, все пытаются перехватить власть силой. Боюсь, вот-вот начнётся гражданская война. Даже в столице сейчас неспокойно, что уж говорить о всяких мелких поселениях вроде нашей деревушки. Когда я проезжал через Приречье, то слышал в одной из тамошних таверн разговоры о банде, что бесчинствует к северу. Боюсь, это лишь первые ростки сорной травы, которая вскоре в изобилии покроет страну. Дезертиры, мародёры и прочие ублюдки, падкие на поживу среди слабых.   
— Значит, ты приехал, чтобы защищать деревню?   
Отодвинув от себя пустую миску, Хаширама глотнул чая. На его лице появился румянец, глаза заблестели, как всегда, когда он чем-то воодушевлялся.   
— Да. Знаешь, я ушёл со службы. В этом противостоянии мне равно неприятны обе стороны. Я долго размышлял и понял, что не хочу поддерживать ни одну из них, а лорд-феодал — лишь марионетка в их руках, всегда им был. Поэтому я решил: если придётся, буду сражаться за то, что мне действительно дорого. За нашу деревню. Я бы направил тебе весточку, но не оставалось времени — мне нужно было торопиться, чтобы добраться сюда прежде, чем дорогу окончательно заметёт. Сам понимаешь, пока на юге заканчивается осень, на севере уже прядёт свою пряжу бабушка-зима.   
Послышался негромкий цокот когтей, и на кухню вступил кианит. Тобирама удивился — после Ино зверь больше не проявлял интереса ни к кому из селян, приходивших в этот дом. Максимум заглядывал в комнату, бросал на незнакомца мимолётный взгляд и тут же равнодушно убредал. Когда пару дней назад к Тобираме наведался старый Хирузен, у которого разболелся зуб, кианит даже не вышел из спальни. Зато нынешний гость отчего-то удостоился его внимания. Чуткие ноздри чуть заметно вздрагивали, изучая запах чужака.   
— Ого! — Хаширама во все глаза уставился на зверя. — Это что ж за чудо такое?   
— Ты угадал, самое настоящее чудо, — с лёгким самодовольством подтвердил Тобирама. — Это кианит. Об их существовании ходит множество споров и ещё больше слухов, есть даже мнения, что они — особая магическая раса, предшествовавшая человеческой. Впрочем, большинство источников, с которыми я имел дело, признают кианитов мифом.   
— И где же ты разыскал этот… миф?   
— Ты не поверишь — в деревне. Селяне в ужасе прибежали ко мне с жалобами на какую-то невиданную зверюгу, которая заповадилась подворовывать у них еду. Я отправился проверить, что там происходит, и нашёл это существо. У него очень сильная магическая природа, чтобы приманить его, мне понадобилось плести ступенчатое заклятие призыва. Потом я зачаровал его и привёл к себе. Так уж вышло, что люди чрезвычайно мало знают о кианитах, я хочу это исправить.   
— Надо же, — покачал головой Хаширама, с неприкрытым восхищением рассматривая предмет их разговора. — Животные всегда тянулись к тебе, а теперь, я вижу, твои способности возросли многократно. Но откуда вообще взялся этот зверь? Я имею в виду, как он попал к нам в деревню? Если не ошибаюсь, ничего подобного в наших лесах не водится.   
— Не ошибаешься. Даже по легендам кианиты обитают далеко к югу от этой местности. Так что я сам теряюсь в догадках. Возможно, он забрёл сюда вынужденно.   
— Чудн _о_ это всё, — пробормотал Хаширама. — А как его зовут?  
— Я пытался дать ему имя, но ничего не вышло. Он просто не отзывается на него, хотя на сам мой голос реагирует. Думаю, дело в том, что существа такого типа не равны обычным животным, их нельзя приучить к придуманной кличке. По крайней мере, уже взрослую особь.   
— Но ведь неудобно как-то... без имени-то.   
— Ему это не мешает, да и мне, признаться, тоже. Кианиты сообразительны. Когда мне что-нибудь от него нужно или ему что-нибудь нужно от меня, мы прекрасно договариваемся.   
Сообразительный кианит тем временем подобрался к Хашираме и неотрывно смотрел на стоящее перед ним на столе блюдо с кусками пирога.   
— Этот твой… кианит ест такое? — Хаширама кивнул на пирог.   
— Ещё как ест, — Тобирама усмехнулся. — Я бы даже сказал, уплетает за обе щёки. По-моему, он и в деревню-то сунулся не от большого голода, а из любопытства, почуяв запах человеческой пищи. И она ему пришлась весьма по вкусу.   
— А можно его угостить?  
— Что ж, угости, только не слишком много. 

Потом они перебрались в гостиную, где было теплее. Зверь, немного подумав, уселся на пол у ног Хаширамы.   
— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось оставить столицу и вернуться в эту глушь, — сказал Тобирама, подбросив ещё одно полено в огонь и опустившись в кресло. — Тебе ведь там нравилось?   
— Мне и здесь нравится. В столице есть свои приятные стороны жизни, но нашу деревню я тоже люблю. Каждый человек любит родные места.   
— Было бы что любить, — едко хмыкнул Тобирама, глядя, как брат с улыбкой треплет кианита по вихрастой макушке.   
— А сам-то ты почему после обучения вернулся сюда?  
— Мне нечего было делать в Каймене. Моё призвание — силы природы, а там в моём распоряжении оказались бы разве что толпа обнаглевших крыс да городской ров. Я мог бы заняться врачеванием, однако в таком случае следовало сразу становиться не друидом, а целителем. Впрочем, здесь я врачеванием всё равно занимаюсь, и не только им — селяне бегут ко мне по любому поводу, порой надоедают хуже комаров. Но их хотя бы не так много, как было бы в Каймене.   
Хаширама почесал кианита за ухом, и зверь аж зажмурился от удовольствия. Тобирама испытывал необъяснимое раздражение, которое с каждым вдохом росло в груди подобно катящемуся со склона снежному кому.   
— Вот что я тебе скажу, — весело заявил Хаширама, — по-моему, ты вернулся потому, что на самом деле тоже любишь нашу деревню. И тебе нравится помогать всем этим людям, хоть ты на них и ворчишь. Почему бы тебе не взять и не признать это?  
— Почему бы тебе не держать руки при себе, — резко сказал Тобирама, когда брат в очередной раз запустил пальцы в шевелюру его питомца.   
— Ты о чём? — недоумённо спросил Хаширама. Протянутая ладонь повисла в воздухе.   
— Не трогай его.   
Хаширама всё так же непонимающе нахмурился, потом до него что-то дошло. В тёмно-карих глазах мелькнула растерянность.   
— Тобирама, это же просто зверь. Пусть особенный… удивительный, но — зверь.   
— Если ты не понял, я его приручаю. И мне не нужно, чтобы он привыкал к чьим-то ещё рукам.   
Какое-то время брат молчал, кусая губу и глядя в огонь.   
— Знаешь, это, конечно, твоя жизнь, и твоё дело, как её проводить, — сказал он наконец, поворачиваясь к Тобираме, — но лучше бы тебе сходить в деревню и найти там какую-нибудь сговорчивую вдовушку.   
— Что ты имеешь в виду?   
— Только то, что тебе почаще нужно выбираться к людям. К людям, Тобирама.   
Кианит навострил уши. Неизвестно каким образом вышло это у него угрожающе. Потом он скользнул к Тобираме и прижался боком к его ноге. 

Они разговаривали ещё — о грядущей войне, о мерах по защите деревни, которые стоит предпринять, о пятой правнучке бабули Аимы, родившейся нынешней весной, о новых чудачествах Могучего Гая. Оба дружно замяли предыдущую тему, однако надлом в беседе остался.   
Через некоторое время Хаширама засобирался.   
— Брось, куда ты пойдёшь, уже почти ночь, да и метель усиливается, — возразил Тобирама. — Оставайся до завтра у меня, а утром отправишься в деревню.   
— Да не беспокойся, — Хаширама улыбнулся. Он старался вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, словно и не случилось между ними той странной размолвки, — тут же совсем недалеко. Моей лошадке наверняка не хватает компании в твоём уютном сарайчике, заведу её по пути к Хиаши. К тому же я до зарезу соскучился по нашему старому дому. Надеюсь, ты хоть немного приглядывал за ним?  
— Как тебе сказать… Я там бывал. Честное слово.   
Прозвучало не очень убедительно. Хаширама потёр затылок.   
— Крысы не сгрызли ножки у кроватей до основания?  
— Скажешь тоже, — обиделся Тобирама. — Ни одна крыса туда даже не заглянула.   
— Ну и прекрасно, — Хаширама хлопнул себя по коленям и поднялся из кресла. — Раз там есть, на чём поспать, меня всё устроит.   
В конце концов он всё-таки настоял на своём.  
Но так ли его тянуло домой, или он просто не хотел оставаться на ночь под одной крышей с питомцем Тобирамы? 

***  
Слова брата отрезвили. Нет, Тобирама не боялся осуждения, в том числе и со стороны Хаширамы, однако он никогда не стал бы делать ничего, что предполагало насилие над чужой волей. А кианит, при всей своей сообразительности и удивительно быстрой обучаемости, оставался неразумным. Дело не в том, что он не был человеком. Дело в том, что он себя не осознавал.   
Тобирама почувствовал дикую вымотанность. Несмотря на то что сегодня у него толком не было дел, усталость разливалась по венам ядовитым соком. Решив отложить все размышления и решения до утра, он побрёл в спальню.   
Как только он лёг, гибкое тело скользнуло на постель возле него.   
Тобирама перехватил кианита и отодвинул от себя. Существо непонимающе глянуло на него и снова попыталось улечься рядом, как привыкло.   
Тобирама встал и с усилием стащил кианита с кровати.  
— Пора тебе приучаться спать на своём месте, — буркнул он, устроив существо на предназначенной для него подстилке. — Вот так. Нет, не смей! — прикрикнул он, когда кианит приподнялся и потянулся к нему.   
Зверь обиженно отпрянул. Тобирама, ругая себя за несдержанность, погладил его по голове.   
— Ты уже большой мальчик. И тяжёлый притом. Оставайся здесь, хорошо?  
Он вернулся в кровать и натянул одеяло повыше, словно пытаясь отгородиться им от собственных мучительных сомнений.   
Когда он проснулся, вокруг стояла тьма, но не успевшие расслабиться мышцы и сумбур в голове подсказывали, что спал он не более часа. Горячее бедро давило на пах, по груди рассыпались жёсткие пряди, лохматое ухо щекотало кожу под подбородком — кианит лежал, плотно прильнув к нему. Тобираме вдруг стало трудно дышать, но не из-за тяжести чужого тела, а из-за возбуждения. Оно сдавливало изнутри, будто тьма, ставшая осязаемой и проникшая в плоть. Хуже всего было то, что он даже не мог прикоснуться к себе сам, чтобы дать выход этому неуместному желанию.   
Кианит повернулся и сонно лизнул его в шею. Пальцы сами собой потянулись к гриве волос, запутались в ней, прижали ближе…  
…И не сразу удалось взять себя в руки и отстраниться.   
Тобирама не выдержал — выбрался из постели и ушёл в гостиную. Остаток ночи он провёл в кресле, глядя на остывающие в камине угли. 

***  
С наступлением утра небо очистилось, и холодное, уже совсем зимнее солнце поднялось над горизонтом. Говорят, после рассвета силы мрака слабеют и наваждение рассеивается. Вот только как быть, если мрак этот — в тебе самом?  
Тобирама потянулся — одеревеневшие от многочасовой неподвижности мышцы заныли. Мысли тоже словно оцепенели. Он добрался до умывальника и несколько раз плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой. В голове немного прояснилось, но он по-прежнему не знал, что делать. До вчерашнего вечера он даже не думал, что может относиться к своему странному питомцу… не только как к питомцу. А теперь он не знал — что думать.   
Хаширама прав, это всё последствия одиночества.   
А может, своеобразный эффект ауры кианита. Они же совсем, совсем не изучены. Неведомые и непредсказуемые существа, само появление которых в мире — загадка.  
Собранные им наблюдения — капля в море.   
Как будто услышав эти мысли, существо заглянуло в гостиную. Остановилось. В нерешительности село поодаль, пытаясь понять, прогонит его хозяин или можно подойти.   
Взъерошенная шевелюра, напряжённо приподнятые уши, сиреневые глаза, в которых светился лучик разума.   
Не вполне животное, но и совсем не человек.  
Тянется к нему, не осознавая, что делает.   
Тобирама решил, что ему необходимо прогуляться. Может быть, просто по лесу, а лучше — до деревни. Нет, брат определённо прав: нужно хоть иногда выбираться из своего угла просто так, для себя самого.   
Он навестит Хашираму, убедится, что тот нормально устроился в их старом доме и ни в чём не нуждается. Затем, после обеда, можно будет вместе отправиться в таверну отведать душистого мёда.   
А может, стоит последовать и другому совету. Почему бы и нет. В конце концов, он друид, а не монах.   
Тобирама оставил кианиту пищи, чтобы тот не голодал в его отсутствие. Затем набросил на плечи плащ и направился к дверям. И остановился — сперва в изумлении.   
Питомец расположился у порога, широко оскалив зубы. И без того лохматая шерсть встала дыбом.   
— Что с тобой? — впервые на его памяти зверь проявлял агрессию. Как чудно. Даже несколько раз застигнутый людьми врасплох в деревне он не пытался атаковать.   
Тобирама сделал шаг вперёд. Кианит наклонил голову и зарычал, низко и опасно. Он почти прижался к двери, загораживая её собой.   
Тобирама нахмурился, изменения в поведении питомца ему совсем не нравились. Он попытался плотнее погрузить его в сеть чар. Путы послушно обвили чужую волю новыми нитями, успокаивая, завораживая и — впервые — подавляя, но зверь не отступил. В сиреневых глазах, закручиваясь грозовым вихрем, металась бешеная ярость. На один бесконечный миг Тобирама почувствовал беспомощность, а она в свой черёд породила страх. Неведомое ранее чувство холодными ладонями сдавило желудок. Преодолевая себя, Тобирама твёрдо взглянул в глаза зверя. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, и непонятно было, чего больше в этом противостоянии — борьбы или отчаянного желания понять.   
Потом кианит встал и понуро отступил в сторону. Ярость в глазах погасла, и одновременно погас их блеск.   
Тобирама понял, что никуда он не пойдёт. По крайней мере, сегодня.   
— Ну, чего ты? — он присел на корточки рядом со зверем и потрепал его между поникшими ушами. — Испугался, что я сбегу и больше не вернусь?   
Зверь покосился на него исподлобья. Хмуро, но уже без угрозы.   
— Не бойся. Никуда я от тебя не денусь, — помимо воли, в голосе прозвучала горечь. Тобирама встал и стащил плащ. — Видишь, я остаюсь. Пойдём позавтракаем. У нас с вечера ещё пирог остался, твой любимый, хочешь?  
Однако, несмотря на ощутимую пустоту в желудке, кусок не лез в горло. Тобирама не стал себя принуждать, ограничившись тёплым чаем с мятой и малиновым листом. Кианит тоже не проявил аппетита — даже при виде куска сладкого пирога, что было для него невиданной редкостью. Он то и дело настороженно посматривал на хозяина, словно подозревая, что стоит отвести взгляд — и тот мигом выскочит в окно.   
Необычное утро у них выдалось.

***  
Решив не ходить сегодня в деревню, к обеду Тобирама понял, что прогуляться ему всё-таки необходимо. Всё валилось из рук, в мыслях царил сумбур, а тело требовало движения — просто выбраться на улицу и бесцельно побродить где-нибудь неподалёку, вдыхая колкий морозный воздух. Увидев, что он снова надевает плащ, кианит встрепенулся, но тут же успокоился, когда Тобирама позвал его за собой. Они вышли из дома, оставляя на снежной глади две цепочки следов.   
Вчерашняя метель словно раскинула вокруг сплошное белёное полотно, на котором то тут, то там под солнечными лучами вспыхивали крошечные разноцветные искры. Тобирама не спеша пробирался среди деревьев, то углубляясь в лес, то возвращаясь к краю опушки. Время от времени он задевал свисающие низко ветви, из-за чего на землю обрушивался каскад пронизанной солнцем снежной пыли. Кианит, шагающий следом, недовольно ворчал, когда доставалось и ему.   
Перебравшись через сугроб, Тобирама сорвал гроздь рябины и сунул несколько тёмно-красных ягод в рот, чувствуя, как язык обволакивает терпкая леденистая сладость с горьковатым послевкусием.   
— Хочешь? — обернулся он к кианиту.   
Зверь с откровенным недоумением уставился на ягоды, как будто ему предложили пожевать старый башмак. На его вкус съедобным это определённо не было.   
— Слишком холодные? Или недостаточно сладкие? Ну, как хочешь, — Тобирама сорвал ещё одну гроздь и спрятал за пазуху.   
Тяжесть на сердце понемногу отпускала, хотя неясная тоска по-прежнему гнездилась внутри. У неё не было внятной причины, но именно потому от неё не было и лекарства.   
— Знаешь, — Тобирама отправился дальше, — на самом деле Хаширама неплохой человек. Мы с ним всегда ладили, ещё с детства. Однако даже мне бывает с ним тяжело.   
Кианит перестал ворчать и теперь брёл, внимательно прислушиваясь к его словам. Снег тихо похрустывал в такт их шагам.   
— Порой Хаширама словно… словно бы живёт не в этом мире. Он видит всё таким, как ему удобнее, и пропускает мимо взгляда то, чего не хочет знать. А потом удивляется, когда действительность проступает сквозь придуманную им картинку. Это не наивность, нет, и уж точно не глупость. Он многое пережил и на недостаток опыта не может пожаловаться. Но вопреки всему в нём неизменно остаётся какая-то непостижимая для меня вера в то, что реальность может измениться по одному его желанию. И — что она изменится. Хаширама не боится никакой работы, он не лентяй и не трус, и вместе с тем неинтересное ему дело он быстро бросит или попытается всучить кому-нибудь другому, как бы важно это дело ни было. Он заботится обо мне, я знаю, что заботится. Он хороший старший брат. Но он всегда оценивал мои поступки исходя из своих представлений обо мне. Вот и сейчас он уверен, что в глубине души я обожаю нашу деревню и просто счастлив помогать её жителям. Он считает, что мне необходимо… — Тобирама замолчал, подбирая правильные слова и не находя их.   
Где-то высоко неустанно стучал по древесному стволу в поисках пропитания дятел. Этот звук да скрип снега под ногами — единственное, что нарушало царящую в лесу прозрачно-льдистую тишину.   
Тишину…  
Тобирама остановился на месте, сознавая, что уже несколько минут не слышит шагов позади себя. Он лихорадочно озирался по сторонам, натыкаясь взглядом на деревья, деревья, деревья… цепочку следов на снегу — только одну, его собственную… слепящий глаза снег… Самым страшным было то, что он не ощущал кианита — их связь не оборвалась, а будто бы исчезла, растворившись в холодном чистом воздухе. Кианит исчез.   
— Эй! — крикнул Тобирама, мучительно, отчаянно жалея, что не нашёл существу имени, которое оно приняло бы от него. — Где ты? Где же ты?!   
С каждым вдохом в горло изнутри впивались колкие морозные иглы, а в груди, напротив, жгло как огнём.   
Кианит вышел из-за ближайшего дерева и удивлённо посмотрел на хозяина. Вокруг не наблюдалось ни еды, ни опасности, а значит, не было и повода так орать. Спотыкаясь и увязая в снегу, Тобирама подбежал к нему, опустился — а скорее упал — на колени. Зверь непонимающе рыкнул, но вырываться не стал, позволяя себя обнять. От припорошенной снежинками шкуры остро пахло холодом. Тобирама зарылся лицом в косматую шерсть, потёрся об неё щекой и замер, ни о чём не думая и ничего более не желая.   
— Думаю, нам пора домой, — прошептал он, когда дыхание восстановилось. Миг безумия миновал, сейчас соединяющие их сети ощущались, как никогда, отчётливо и прочно держали обоих. 

***  
Оставшуюся часть дня и весь вечер он провёл, перебирая свои запасы. Занятие было в сущности бесполезным — он и без того прекрасно знал, что у него хранится и какие снадобья можно создать из этих трав, ягод и плодов. Все ингредиенты были тщательно рассортированы по мешочкам, склянкам, флаконам и коробочкам, подписаны и разложены в строгом порядке. Однако, вынимая их из шкафчиков, доставая с полок и складывая обратно, Тобирама погружался в свой мир, привычный и успокаивающий. В действительности он пытался учесть и разложить по местам не накопленное добро, а собственные мысли и эмоции. Как правило, уборка в кабинете помогала ему навести порядок и внутри себя самого.   
Увы, этот раз стал исключением. Пока руки работали, бережно протирая мутное стекло и перекладывая полотняные мешочки, размышления неустанно бродили в голове по одному и тому же кругу.   
Кианит лежал на полу, уместив морду на сложенные перед собой лапы, и лениво наблюдал за бессмысленными метаниями хозяина.   
Пересчитав имеющиеся у него сушёные корни лопуха (ровно пятьдесят штук, как он и помнил), Тобирама плотно закрыл крышку.   
— А знаешь, в чём-то Хаширама прав, — сказал он, в очередной раз обернувшись к кианиту. — Иногда мне всё-таки хочется называть тебя по имени. Имена сближают, создают доверие. И совсем не обязательно подчиняют. Может, попробуем ещё раз? Ну, подскажи мне, как тебя назвать?  
Разумеется, ответом ему стала тишина и внимательный безмолвный взгляд. Собственно говоря, он и не ждал иного.   
Кривовато усмехнувшись, Тобирама направился к шкафу. Он успел сделать два или три шага, когда воздух за его спиной дрогнул, напитываясь магией. По ауре кианита прошла волна, ещё одна, ещё… Тяжёлый выдолбленный из дуба сосуд чуть не выскользнул из ослабевших пальцев. Тобирама стремительно обернулся, ещё не понимая, что происходит, но чувствуя, как короткие волоски на загривке встают дыбом.  
Магический фон, окружавший кианита, колебался, теряя однородность, как бы расслаиваясь на отдельные пласты. Нечто подобное случается при перевоплощении оборотней, однако в их случае магия просто меняет форму, преобразуя и заново наполняя преобразившуюся плоть. Здесь же она распадалась на отдельные частицы, а потом собиралась вновь, становясь уже чем-то другим… чем-то новым. Никогда ранее не виданным и невероятным.   
За всем этим Тобирама чуть было не пропустил самое главное: момент, когда начала изменяться внешность кианита. Исчезла шерсть, покрывавшая тело, развернулись плечи, выпрямилась спина. Существо приподнялось, сперва опираясь на передние лапы — только теперь это были уже не лапы, а руки, затем уселось на пятки. Черты его лица будто переплавились — сильнее выступили нос и подбородок, ноздри сузились, поднялся выше лоб. Грива волос, такая же чёрная и встрёпанная, какой была шерсть, рассыпалась по плечам и спине неровно обкромсанными прядями, оттеняя светлую, не тронутую загаром кожу. То, что ещё несколько ударов сердца назад было зверем, обрело человеческие очертания. _Почти_ человеческие. Глаза не изменились, сохранив хищный изгиб век и неестественный, невозможный узор радужки.  
Сосуд с корнями лопуха всё-таки хлопнулся об пол, но Тобирама вряд ли обратил бы больше внимания даже на обрушившуюся крышу.   
Существо уставилось на него своим привычным пронизывающим до сердца взглядом, разомкнуло губы и произнесло:  
— Мадара.   
Тобирама в ошеломлении несколько мгновений открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
— Что? — наконец выдавил он из себя.   
— Моё имя. Ты же только спрашивал.   
Тобираме показалось, что у него ум вот-вот зайдёт за разум. Подобные виденья, смешивающие явь и мечты, способны вызывать некоторые растения, но сегодня он не касался ни лунных яблок, ни настойки из дурман-травы и даже не открывал плотно запечатанный флакон с экстрактом белой полыни! Он решил бы, что всё творящееся вокруг ему снится, если бы не был уверен, что не спит: упавший сосуд ощутимо приложился к пальцам на ноге.   
— Так ты умеешь… Ты можешь… Сила всех стихий… Но кто же ты?!  
— Ты знаешь. Ты рассказывал обо мне тому человеку, твоему брату.   
Кианит говорил с видимым усилием и не вполне внятно, как будто ему мешали собственные зубы — слишком острые и длинные, неприспособленные для человеческой речи. Голос у него был низкий, с неуловимо рычащими интонациями.   
— Но ведь кианиты… — пробормотал Тобирама, пытаясь ухватиться за отчаянно мечущуюся мысль. Ничего этого не могло быть… просто не могло!  
— Особая магическая раса, — перебило его существо, назвавшееся Мадарой, — о которой вы, люди, в самом деле не имеете никакого понятия.

Тобирама собрал разбросанные по полу корни и наскоро ссыпал их в первую попавшуюся посудину, прикрыв куском бересты. Чтобы не мешать ему, Мадара отодвинулся к стене и теперь сидел, обхватив руками колени и посматривая из-под косо свисающей на глаза пряди.   
— Мне до сих пор трудно поверить… — неловко начал Тобирама, захлопнув дверцу шкафчика. Он огляделся по сторонам, выискивая, не забыл ли убрать чего-нибудь ещё, но в кабинете царил образцовый порядок.   
— Думаешь, я притворяюсь? — спросил Мадара с непередаваемой смесью иронии и недоумения.   
То и другое было вполне справедливо. Даже если бы Тобирама вдруг усомнился в собственных глазах — чутьё друида невозможно обмануть, а оно узнавало кианита и одновременно улавливало изменения, произошедшие с ним. Точно так же, как прежде это создание походило на зверя, теперь оно напоминало человека, в обоих случаях в полной мере не являясь ни тем, ни другим.   
Возможно, именно для таких моментов люди придумали слово «чудо».   
Тобирама с силой потёр лоб. Он предполагал, что кианиты полны удивительных тайн, но даже подумать не мог, что они… что на самом деле… что всё это время Мадара… Мысль о том, что всю осень он удерживал рядом с собой обладающее волей и разумом создание, обращаясь с ним, как с животным, ощущалась ударом под дых.   
— Но ты же откликнулся на мой зов, — жалко пробормотал Тобирама, вцепляясь пальцами в шероховатую поверхность стола. — Я связал тебя сетью стихии земли и моей воли. Эти чары невозможно применить против... против… — он хотел сказать человека. Не сказал. — Против разумного существа.  
Узкие губы растянулись, обнажая слишком много зубов, чтобы это могло быть улыбкой, однако, судя по всему, всё-таки ею было.  
— Мне понравился твой голос, — кианит смотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Он звучал очень приятно. И ты приятно пах. Мне стало интересно, и я пошёл с тобой.   
Он не произнёс ни слова из какого бы то ни было заклинания и даже не шевельнулся, однако сеть зачарования соскользнула с него и растаяла, словно туман над водой, разогнанный ветром. Оказалось, что она ничуть не связывала кианита, а просто лежала на нём, едва касаясь.   
Это было унизительно. Тобирама не переоценивал свои способности и был уверен, что заслуживает права называться друидом и лучшим учеником Хагоромо-мудрого, поэтому зрелище того, как его магия обращается в ничто… Не развеяна, не отступает перед сокрушительным сопротивлением, а просто уходит в небытие, как если бы он положил на пути весеннего половодья едва тлеющий уголёк в надежде, что тот испарит воду... Такого провала он не ожидал и готов к нему не был.   
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты сразу понял, кто я, — пояснил Мадара. — Хотел немного присмотреть за тобой и узнать ближе.   
Тобирама подавил нервный смешок. Похоже, всё это время они старательно наблюдали друг за другом. Причём кианит, кажется, достиг лучших результатов, чем он сам.   
— А теперь? Я имею в виду, почему ты решился… почему ты решил мне показаться?  
— Я понял, что ты… — Мадара запнулся, проглотив начатую фразу, но тут же выправился, закончив: — …Что я могу открыть тебе правду.  
— Но как ты сюда попал? — потрясение постепенно ослабевало, и на смену ему подступало любопытство. Тобирама хотел узнать о кианите как можно больше, а теперь тот сидел перед ним, способный сам ответить на все вопросы. — Ты ведь пришёл в наши земли издалека?   
— Давай поговорим в более удобном месте, — Мадара поднялся с пола. Его движения были неторопливыми, но вместе с тем неуловимо-текучими. Чувствовалось, что при желании он способен передвигаться стремительно, как зверь. — Тут у тебя слишком жёстко и холодно.   
Оказавшись с Мадарой рядом, Тобирама заметил, что они почти одного роста, хотя кианит несколько сухощавее и более мускулистый. При этом все пропорции его тела казались вполне человеческими. За одним исключением — лишь сейчас до Тобирамы дошло, что пушистые уши и хвост тоже остались на прежних местах. Это выглядело странно, но в то же время притягательно и отчего-то смутило едва ли не сильнее, чем близость чужой наготы. Сердце подпрыгнуло вверх, потом рухнуло вниз, сбивая дыхание.   
— А где тебе будет удобнее разговаривать? — спросил Тобирама, поспешно поворачиваясь к двери и всё равно успев заметить, как Мадара потягивается, всё так же медленно и плавно, словно хищник, выбравшийся из своего логова.   
— Лучше всего там, где можно поваляться. Можно в той комнате, где мы с тобой ночуем. 

В спальне Тобирама изо всех сил старался не смотреть, как кианит возится на кровати, но не сумел совладать с собой. Это существо неудержимо притягивало его взгляд, и сила притяжения могла сравниться с наваждением.   
— Мы живём в горах на границе стран Воды и Огня… — заговорил наконец Мадара, устроившись полулёжа и подсунув себе под бок подушку. — Эй, ты собрался слушать, стоя в дверях?   
Тобирама, к тому моменту успевший благополучно забыть собственный вопрос, не сразу сообразил, при чём тут южное высокогорье, но, спохватившись, торопливо сделал несколько шагов и неуклюже плюхнулся на край кровати.   
— Извини. Мне правда пока… трудно освоиться.   
Странно было думать о кианите не как о звере. Всё было странно. Неправильно. А может, напротив, — так, как и должно быть.  
Мадара внимательно всмотрелся в него, затем понимающе кивнул.   
— Мне тоже немного не по себе, — признался он. — Я привык, что, когда мы лежим здесь, ты чешешь меня за ушами.   
Тобирама безотчётно протянул руку, но тут же отдёрнул её, осознав всю нелепость своего жеста, и покраснел до корней волос. Хуже всего было то, что ему нестерпимо хотелось коснуться этого лохматого треугольного уха, знакомого пальцам каждой шерстинкой. А ещё ему хотелось дотронуться до обнажённого молочно-белого плеча — шерсть кианита была плотной и жестковатой, интересно, какой окажется на ощупь его кожа…  
— Так вы живёте на Кладбище гор? — Тобирама скрестил руки на груди, чтобы невзначай не поддаться нелепому соблазну.  
Значит, вот где ныне хранится частица древней магии, исчезающей даже из легенд. Эта неприступная горная цепь, огибавшая страну Льдов и воды на юго-востоке, относилась к окраинным, слабо обжитым уголкам. У её подножия тянулся Лес смерти, куда старались не забредать даже самые отчаянные путешественники.   
— Мы называем это место Зубцами зари. Там хорошо, — взгляд Мадары смягчился, затуманился, словно перед ним в воображении сейчас вставали родные места. — Представь себе поросшие пихтами и камфорным деревом склоны, крутые утёсы, холмы в вишнёвом цвету, а над всем этим — бескрайнее небо, такое синее, что хочется зачерпнуть его ладонью. На дальних вершинах лежат никогда не скудеющие снега, поэтому дующий с гор ветер свеж в самый знойный полдень. А как славно остужает разгорячённую охотой кровь глоток воды из ледяного ключа…   
— Могу себе представить, — Тобирама явственно увидел Мадару, склоняющегося над источником и припадающего раскрасневшимися губами к прозрачной струе. — Но скажи, что у вас случилось?   
— Случилось? — не понял Мадара. — Почему ты думаешь, что у нас что-то случилось?  
— Что-то же заставило тебя покинуть дом.   
— А… Нет, когда я уходил, всё было хорошо. И, думаю, в моё отсутствие ничего не изменилось — я бы почувствовал. Я просто отправился в странствие. Мне было нужно… мне захотелось побродить по местам, которые будут совсем другими, чем наши горы.   
— А многое вас там обитает? Много кианитов в этих горах?  
Мадара уклончиво пожал плечами.   
— Больше, чем в твоей деревне, но меньше, чем в Каймене.   
— Ты был в столице?! — изумился Тобирама.   
— А что могло бы мне помешать?  
— Но ты ведь… это могло быть небезопасно. В смысле — для тебя небезопасно. Я уверен, найдётся множество людей, готовых на всё, чтобы захватить кианита.   
Он не добавил, что желающие наверняка появились бы даже среди тех, кто знать не знает, что за кианит такой. Ценность представляли даже обычные оборотни, что уж говорить о подобном дивном диве.   
— Захватить кианита? — губы Мадары на миг приоткрылись в усмешке, быстрой и опасной, как взмах клинка. Видимо, для себя он такую вероятность даже не рассматривал.   
Тобирама вспомнил растаявшую без следа сеть зачарования — одно из самых сильных друидических заклинаний — и прикусил язык.   
— Сам я забредал в столицу ненадолго, просто по пути, — спрятав усмешку, продолжил Мадара, — на большее как-то не возникло интереса. Однако там долгое время жил один мой близкий сородич.   
— Хочешь сказать, он жил там постоянно?  
— Нет, не постоянно. Пять поворотов солнца… пять лет, как говорят у вас.   
— Но как ему удавалось оставаться незамеченным такой долгий срок?  
— Люди по мере сил стараются не замечать того, что разрушает привычную им повседневность. Вместо того чтобы следовать зову инстинктов, они его заглушают. Им спокойнее не видеть и не слышать ничего, — в голосе Мадары проскользнуло осуждение.   
Он снова потянулся и зевнул, сползая по подушке ещё ниже.  
— А твои близкие сородичи? У тебя только один брат?  
Несмотря на то что спустя столько лет рана затянулась, тупая игла всё же кольнула в сердце. Эпидемия жёлтого мора, прокатившаяся по стране в тот год, была жестокой и унесла множество жизней.   
— Нет, — ровно ответил Тобирама. — То есть… когда-то у нас были ещё два брата, два младших брата, но они умерли.   
— Сочувствую твоей потере, — тихо сказал Мадара.   
— Это случилось давно, ещё в детстве. В общем… теперь мы с Хаширамой одни.   
Время перевалило далеко за полночь. За окном было темно, но, в отличие от прошлой ночи, тихо. Казалось, бушевавшая вчера непогода выплеснула весь запас сил и теперь мирно спала.  
— Раньше я думал, вы ночные живот… То есть что вы ведёте ночной образ жизни, — сказал Тобирама. — Во всех книгах, что мне встречались, было написано именно так.  
Мадара снисходительно фыркнул.   
— Эти твои книги только и годятся, что подкормить первый огонь да почесать когти, когда лень тянуться за чем-то получше.   
Тобирама потёр затылок.   
— Ты знаешь, я давно начал об этом догадываться.   
Ему хотелось ещё о многом расспросить Мадару — фактически он ни о чём толком и не спросил — однако в голове царил сумбур и мысли с трудом собирались в слова. Вдобавок чувственное волнение, пробегавшее по телу при каждом взгляде на его… гостя, туманило рассудок, мешая сосредоточиться.   
Разумнее всего отложить разговор до утра. Утром всё встанет на свои места. Он выспится, возьмёт себя в руки, разложит по полочкам события сегодняшнего вечера и не спеша обдумает их…  
Мадара тоже выглядел сонным. Вероятно, дело было не в одних привычках: любые превращения, как правило, отнимают не только магические, но и физические силы.   
— Давай-ка продолжим завтра, — предложил Тобирама. — Как говорится, у каждой поры — свои плоды. А сейчас пора спать.   
Эта усмешка отразилась больше в глазах Мадары, нежели на губах, но зато была на порядок теплее.   
— У нас есть похожее детское присловье: кто путает час охоты и час отдыха — голодает. Хорошо, вернёмся к разговорам завтра.   
Он ещё раз зевнул, широко и сладко, потянулся, а потом уставился на Тобираму, словно в ожидании чего-то.   
— Тогда устраивайся, — Тобирама встал. Этот взгляд, пристальный и непонятный, смущал его, заставляя остатки мыслей путаться ещё сильнее. — Пойду постелю себе на кухне. Доброй тебе но…  
Он не договорил, потому что Мадара перехватил его за руку и резко потянул к себе. Лишившись от неожиданности равновесия, Тобирама качнулся вперёд и почти рухнул на кровать. Он едва успел выставить перед собой руки, чтобы опереться о матрас, нависнув над кианитом.   
— Нет, — серьёзно сказал Мадара и, упреждая вопрос, пояснил: — Мне не нравится, когда ты спишь отдельно. Я хочу, чтобы ты спал здесь, со мной.   
Он приподнялся и, обхватив лицо Тобирамы ладонями — острый коготь ненароком чуть-чуть царапнул щёку, — несколько раз быстро лизнул его в губы. Сердце пропустило удар, потом спазматически трепыхнулось, рванулось вверх — и забилось уже где-то в горле. Ни одно самое откровенное прикосновение прежде не вызывало у Тобирамы такого дикого возбуждения. Он не помнил, как очутился на кровати, навалившись на Мадару всем телом, целуя, стискивая, сжимая… и кожа, к которой он так хотел прикоснуться, была на ощупь — словно нагретый солнцем шёлк. Лохматые, неровно обкромсанные волосы путались под пальцами, мешали, он отбрасывал их в сторону, не отрывая губ от груди, плеч, горла… слизывая с них солоноватые капельки пота.   
К бедру прижалась чужая возбуждённая плоть, горячая и пульсирующая. Кианит был самцом — и в половой принадлежности Мадары сомневаться не приходилось, однако это не вызвало ни стыда, ни смятения. Происходящее представлялось совершенно правильным, таким, каким должно быть. Тобирама желал Мадару, и его ничуть не останавливало, что перед ним мужчина, хотя раньше он никогда не испытывал влечения к собственному полу. Впрочем, то, что он чувствовал к Мадаре, вообще выходило за границы пола и даже вида. Абсолютная, всепоглощающая страсть. Кианит притягивал его, ещё будучи в своём изначальном обличье. Эта тяга пугала Тобираму и сбивала с толку, но она была — и отрицать это невозможно. Он тянулся к Мадаре всегда, с первого дня их встречи, не из-за того, кем тот был или казался, а потому что его сердце выбрало именно это существо — в любой ипостаси. Теперь он был уверен, что магия здесь ни при чём.   
Треснула, расходясь по шву, ткань рубахи. Мадара удовлетворённо зарычал и смахнул остатки одежды с его плеч. С завязками штанов Тобирама справился сам, умудрившись даже не разорвать их… в клочья, по крайней мере. Было жарко — чудовищно, невыносимо, и вместе с тем по коже пробегал озноб. Напрягшаяся плоть ныла, заставляя желать только одного — поскорее оказаться внутри чужого тела, подчинить его себе.   
Мадара тёрся об него, стискивал коленями бёдра, тяжело дышал в ухо. Лохматый затылок удивительно удобно лёг в ладонь, а губы с готовностью приоткрылись навстречу поцелую. Однако целоваться Мадара не умел, беспорядочно тычась языком ему в губы. И лишь это помогло сохранить хоть какую-то толику самоконтроля.   
— Подож… ди… Подожди немного.  
Мадара не обратил на его слова никакого внимания, а может, даже не услышал, попеременно норовя облизать ему лицо и покусывая за мочки ушей. Сделав над собой усилие, Тобирама отстранился:   
— Я сейчас. Я сейчас вернусь…  
Он попытался сесть, но Мадара удержал его, заставив вскрикнуть от впившихся в плечи когтей.   
— Ты куда? — в рычащем голосе послышался не то гнев, не то страх.   
— Я сейчас вернусь. Просто нам надо… Мне надо кое-что взять в соседней комнате.   
В прищуренных глазах метались отблески грозы, но острая хватка объятий всё же немного ослабла. Сделав ещё одно усилие, Тобирама выбрался из постели и, не тратя времени на то, чтобы накинуть на себя что-нибудь, бросился в кабинет. В лампе осталось совсем немного масла, и колеблющийся огонёк больше чадил, чем давал света, однако он помнил все свои запасы наизусть. Потребовалось всего несколько мгновений, чтобы найти нужное снадобье. Пусть Тобирама и не был до этого дня ни разу близок с мужчиной, но кое-что о том, как это происходит, знал. Прежде всего Мадару нужно смазать… там. И приласкать. Мужское тело не предназначено быть в совокуплении принимающей стороной, его необходимо подготовить. От одних этих мыслей к щекам прилила кровь, а пальцы задрожали, чуть не выпустив пузатый флакон.  
Мадара ждал, приподнявшись на локте и глядя с настороженным любопытством. Однако на объятия он ответил с прежним пылом и охотно позволил опрокинуть себя обратно на кровать. Тобирама отвёл с его лица косо свисающую прядь и коснулся губами губ, медленно, на пробу, проникая между них языком. Дыхание Мадары было горячим и слегка сладковатым, с едва уловимым привкусом яблочного пирога, который они ели на ужин. Ответный поцелуй получился смазанным и неловким и увенчался укусом, сменившимся утешающим вылизыванием раненного места. Следующая попытка закончилась тем же, а потом не сдержался сам Тобирама, и к нежно-яблочному вкусу добавился солоновато-медный — непонятно чьей крови.   
Наконец Мадара отвернул голову в сторону, уклоняясь от очередного поцелуя, и яростно прорычал:  
— Давай… ну же…   
Плоть, вжимающаяся Тобираме в живот, была каменно-твёрдой. Впрочем, его собственное возбуждение тоже ощущалось уже почти болезненным, и сила воли, сдерживающая страсть, истончалась с каждым соприкосновением их тел.   
Тобирама ощупью нашёл выроненный на смятое одеяло флакон с мазью. Пальцы скользили по нагревшемуся от тепла ладоней стеклу, отчего вытащить пробку удалось не сразу. В воздухе разлился дурманящий запах разнотравья, напоминая о летнем луге. Тобирама обильно смазал пальцы и завёл руку Мадаре за спину. Пушистый хвост скользнул между ног, инстинктивно преграждая путь. Тобирама осторожно отодвинул его в сторону и провёл кончиком пальца между ягодиц. Тугие мышцы не поддались нажатию, ему удалось лишь пройтись по краю плотно сомкнутого входа, втирая мазь в тонкую кожу. Он надавил сильнее, преодолевая сопротивление. Вздрагивающий хвост прижался к его запястью. На этот раз мышцы нехотя разошлись, пропуская внутрь. Мадара зашипел, но всё равно подался бёдрами ему навстречу, выгнулся, снова зашипел… Плечо обжёг укус. А следующее проникновение вызвало глубокий стон.   
Только бы не сделать больно… только бы не оттолкнуть…  
Тобирама стиснул зубы, призывая на помощь всю выдержку, что у него оставалась. Он чувствовал, как постепенно расходятся ткани чужого тела, их обжигающая пульсация сводила его с ума, но он понимал, что этого мало. Мадара пока слишком… этого не хватит.  
Он не заметил, когда погасла лампа и комната погрузилась в темноту. Было душно. Ныло неудобно вывернутое запястье. Плеча касались то мягкие губы, то бритвенно-острые зубы, по очереди терзая и лаская. Тобирама отодвинулся, вызвав тем самым разочарованный рык, а затем надавил Мадаре на плечи, укладывая его на спину. Дотронулся до колена, побуждая согнуть ногу, открыться.   
Теперь сквозь слегка расслабившееся кольцо мышц удалось просунуть уже два пальца, заново увлажнённых душистой травяной мазью. Мадара стиснул его запястье, но уже через мгновение хватка ослабла, и он сам потянул Тобираму за руку, вталкивая его пальцы в себя. Жаркая бархатистая пульсация контрастировала с покалывающими кожу кончиками когтей. На висках проступила испарина. Ещё немного… и ещё… и ещё… и срывающиеся стоны, переходящие в крик.  
Ускользающий рассудок подсказал плеснуть на ладонь ещё снадобья и размазать по члену. Тобирама стиснул согнутое колено Мадары, отводя его в сторону, и толкнулся в ложбинку между ягодиц. Мышцы конвульсивно сжались на вторгающейся плоти, а загривок пронзила боль от выпущенных когтей. Тобирама вскрикнул и дёрнулся назад. С губ Мадары сорвался невнятный набор звуков, резкий и гортанный.   
— Я не хотел… — виновато пробормотал он и убрал руки.  
Однако при новом движении он снова безотчётно вцепился в Тобираму. Вспышки наслаждения смешивались со вспышками боли. Влажные упругие ткани сокращались, волнообразно обнимая член, а когти распарывали кожу. Испепеляющий огонь и спасительная вода. Глоток света после поцелуя тьмы.   
Пересиливая себя, Мадара опустил руки с растопыренными когтистыми пальцами.   
— Я больше не… я не буду… — он прижал локти к постели.   
— Подожди, — Тобирама скользнул губами по его виску, собирая капли горьковато-солёной пота. — Так будет легче, — он подтолкнул Мадару, помогая ему перевернуться на бок. Погладил по голове, убрал со щеки взмокшую прядь волос, отвлекая, потрепал за пушистым ухом.   
И так действительно оказалось легче. Мадара выгнулся, стискивая край матраса, а потом подался назад, принимая его целиком. Тобирама старался не торопиться, но терпение иссякло, и он оказался внутри за несколько коротких толчков. Выдохнув, он опустил руку вниз, опёрся о влажное от пота бедро, качнулся обратно и сразу же — снова вперёд. Узкое кольцо мышц сжалось вокруг него, понемногу уступая давлению, расслабляясь. Толчки стали чаще, глубже. Тобирама навалился на Мадару, почти опрокинув того на живот, уткнулся лицом в разлохмаченную гриву волос и двигался быстро и ритмично, теряясь в скручивающем изнутри наслаждении. Ни с кем он не испытывал ничего подобного… Никогда это не было так… так. Может быть, он и подобрал бы нужное слово, если бы все мысли не вымелись из головы, смытые волной экстаза. 

Сердцебиение постепенно выравнивалось, отступая из висков, а по телу растекалась блаженная расслабленность. Однако Мадара, лежавший под ним, был напряжён, как струна, и продолжал дышать тяжело и рвано. Просунув ладонь ему под живот, Тобирама понял, что он так и не утолил свою страсть.   
— Прости, — выдохнул Тобирама, мысленно обругав себя за несдержанность.   
Повинуясь внезапному наитию, он обхватил возбуждённую плоть и скользнул по ней рукой, как когда прикасался к себе сам. Вышло грубовато и неловко, но Мадара захлебнулся стоном и толкнулся ему в ладонь. Они прижимались друг к другу так тесно, что Тобирама чувствовал каждую линию чужого тела — взмокшие плечи, выгнутую спину, ложбинку поясницы, зажатый между их бёдрами мелко подрагивающий хвост… Хватило всего нескольких движений, чтобы Мадара снова застонал, обмякая на постели, а пальцы Тобирамы окропила тёплая жидкость. Они всё ещё оставались соединены внутри, и судорожные сокращения мышц вызвали немедленный отклик… значительный отклик… хотя прошло совсем немного времени, и сил на продолжение просто не должно было быть…  
Мадара повернул голову и лизнул его в угол рта, откровенно провоцируя. Даже сейчас, после совокупления, его тело оставалось тесным, и набухающая плоть заново наполняла и растягивала его.   
Наверное, следовало проявить благоразумие и подождать, давая Мадаре время прийти в себя, но вожделение было сильней. Единственное, на что Тобирама оказался способен, — не торопиться. Потянувшись, он прихватил губами край мягкого уха и легонько сжал его, согревая своим дыханием. В ответ раздался довольный урчащий вздох — явное поощрение продолжать.   
Тогда он перехватил Мадару поперёк груди и уложил обратно на бок. Поцеловал в плечо, раздвинул растрёпанные волосы и прильнул к шее, втягивая губами вспотевшую кожу, а затем потянулся дальше, стремясь добраться до местечка под подбородком, которое и у кианита было крайне чувствительным. Пальцы между тем исследовали всё, до чего могли дотянуться. Поначалу они двигались скованно и робко, но постепенно осмелели — прошлись по ключицам, коснулись сосков, напомнивших твердеющие капли воска, спустились к животу, ощупывая рельефный рисунок мускулов.   
В этот раз всё было иначе. Медленнее и осторожнее. Словно на смену неистовому лесному пожару пришло жаркое пламя костра, согревающее и освещающее путь. После нескольких толчков Тобираме неожиданно удалось найти такое положение, при котором Мадара протяжно постанывал от каждого проникновения, и эти стоны дарили не меньше удовольствия, чем само соитие. А опустив руку к животу любовника, он убедился, что удовольствие взаимно. Они двигались навстречу друг другу, сплетаясь всё теснее, пока не стало невозможным разобраться, где чьи руки и ноги, чей голос срывается стоном и кто первым выплеснулся…

Тобирама улёгся на спину, чувствуя, что на это ушёл весь остаток сил. Давно он не ощущал себя настолько вымотанным. Вымотанным — и счастливым. Мадара вытянулся рядом, устроив голову у него на груди. Оба были мокрыми и липкими от пота и семени, но даже мысль о том, чтобы нагреть воды и принести полотенце, казалась утомлённому телу непосильной. Всё потом. Попозже.   
По мере того как сладкий дурман рассеивался, сквозь него проступали другие ощущения, более обыденные и менее приятные: ломота в костях, следы от когтей на загривке, укус на левом предплечье и вдобавок слегка саднящая поясница — похоже, своя доля царапин досталась и ей. Тобирама ощупал заднюю сторону шеи, пытаясь определить, нужен ли заговор на ускоренное восстановление или заживёт и так.   
Почувствовав его движение, Мадара встрепенулся, поднял голову.   
— М… что такое?  
— Пустяки, — Тобирама откинулся на подушку, решив, что внимания эти царапины не стоят. Если они — плата за возможность прикасаться, обнимать, быть так близко, как это только возможно, то он готов не задумываясь платить такую цену.   
Глаза Мадары чуть светились в темноте. Менее интенсивно, чем у кианита, но лёгкое сиреневое сияние было отчётливо видно.   
— Повернись, — вдруг сказал он, и через мгновение, не успев сообразить, что происходит, Тобирама уже лежал носом в подушку, а Мадара склонялся над ним, осторожно касаясь губами загривка.   
— Нет, правда пустяки, завтра утром даже не вспом... — попытался возразить Тобирама, приподнимаясь, но тут по коже заскользил горячий язык, прослеживая линии царапин, и от этого стало так хорошо, что все возражения пропали без следа. Не то чтобы он верил в эффективность подобного «лечения» — просто оно было слишком приятным, чтобы отказаться. — Ну, если ты настаиваешь…  
— Помолчи, — пробормотал Мадара, практически укладываясь на него сверху и с удвоенным старанием принимаясь зализывать ранки.   
Бережные влажные касания умиротворяли, и Тобирама чуть не задремал, опустив голову на скрещенные руки и полностью расслабившись. Отчего и не заметил, в какой момент боль утихла. С удивлением прислушавшись к себе, он потянулся к царапинам и обнаружил их уже поджившими. Мадара лизнул заодно его пальцы и тут же, видимо для восстановления равновесия, слегка куснул в основание шеи. Тобирама охнул — сонливость как рукой сняло, вместо неё внутри начала подниматься тягучая волна, пока не само возбуждение, но уже его предощущение. Тихий смешок, пришедшийся на то же место, что и укус, разошёлся по позвоночнику вибрирующим эхом. Мадара повозился немного — в бок на миг упёрлось острое колено — потёрся щекой у Тобирамы между лопатками, а потом туда же прижались бархатистые губы, приоткрывающие острые клыки. Они ласкали, покусывали, облизывали, заставляя вскидываться на постели и стонать. Мускулистое тело всей тяжестью вдавливало в матрас, и с каждым его движением лежать спокойно становилось всё труднее.   
Наконец Тобирама не выдержал — перевернулся, сталкивая Мадару и накрывая собой. Хотя, наверное, правильнее было бы сказать, что это Мадара позволил ему столкнуть себя на кровать и перевернуться.  
— До чего мне нравится, как ты пахнешь, — мурлыкнул хрипловатый шёпот, и припухшие губы уткнулись ему под подбородок. Горячий выдох почти обжёг.   
Сейчас они соединились легко — растянутое и скользкое от мази и пролившегося внутрь семени тело впустило в себя без усилий. Мадара с тихим всхлипом прогнулся в пояснице, обнимая Тобираму, цепляясь за него, но больше не царапая… разве что немного… совсем чуть-чуть… да какая, к полуночным тварям, разница?! 

Вот теперь сил точно осталось на одно лишь дыхание. Даже поправить подушки и укрыться одеялом удалось с трудом. О том, чтобы выровнять сбившийся матрас, Тобирама даже не стал думать. Тем более что затылок Мадары так уютно устроился в ложбинке между его шеей и плечом, и менять это положение не хотелось.   
— Ты, должно быть, смеялся в глубине души до упаду оттого, что я вижу в тебе лишь зверя и никак не могу понять, кто передо мной на самом деле, — усмехнулся Тобирама. — Читал вслух сказки, боялся перекормить сладостями, выбирал колючки из волос.  
Он ждал, что Мадара тоже усмехнётся, но тот остался серьёзен.   
— Нет. Мне не было смешно.   
— Но почему? Ведь я вёл себя как полный…  
Мадара неопределённо мотнул головой — жёсткие пряди метнулись по плечу и груди Тобирамы, а потом отодвинулся, потянув за собой одеяло.   
— Давай спать. Завтра будет новый день и новые разговоры. А сегодня пора отдохнуть.  
Тобираме показалось, что он на что-то обиделся, но непонятно было — на что. Это ведь Тобирама чистосердечно признался в своей ошибке, если кто-то выглядел в этой ситуации глупо, то только он. Однако со стороны кианита такой вывод явно не казался очевидным. Похоже, логика этих существ отличалась от человеческой и плохо поддавалась осмыслению. Это взаимонепонимание было таким неожиданным и нелепым, что Тобирама растерялся. Как найти слова, чтобы объяснить то, чего сам не понимаешь?  
Помедлив, он протянул руку, привлекая Мадару обратно к себе, и облегчённо выдохнул, когда тот ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Тобирама проснулся с восходом солнца, чувствуя на груди ставшую уже привычной щекотку жёстких прядей: Мадара спал, обернувшись вокруг него и устроив лохматую макушку у него под подбородком. Однако на этот раз всё было иначе, потому что кожи касалась не шерсть, а кожа, тёплая и гладкая. Тобирама погладил Мадару по боку, провёл ладонью по спине от поясницы до лопаток и обратно, смакуя ощущения. Пальцы замерли, подрагивая от искушения спуститься ниже, туда, где находилось основание пушистого хвоста. Самый его кончик обвивал лодыжку Тобирамы.   
Мадара заворочался и недовольно заворчал.   
— У меня пятки замёрзли, — пробормотал он Тобираме в шею.   
— Это потому, что кто-то всю ночь тянул одеяло на голову, — усмехнулся тот. На его вкус, в доме было вполне тепло. Хорошо протопленная с вечера печь не остывала до самого утра.   
— Нет. Потому что твоё одеяло слишком маленькое. Добудь другое.   
— Хорошо, будет тебе другое, если пожелаешь, даже отдельное, — Тобирама выбрался из-под Мадары и сел. Поправил сбившееся и изрядно перекрученное одеяло, чтобы оно укрывало то, что должно. — А пока так.   
Мадара покосился на него, зевнул, продемонстрировав клыки, и собрался в клубок.   
— Спать хочу. Зачем ты меня разбудил.   
Похоже, сегодня с утра у него было ворчливое настроение.   
Тобирама же, напротив, чувствовал себя прекрасно — полным сил и бодрым, словно после пары кружек тонизирующего напитка. Он наклонился над Мадарой и, запустив руку ему под волосы, начал массировать загривок. Обычно это действие всегда настраивало кианита на благодушный лад. Вот и сейчас сердитое сопение вскоре сменилось довольными вздохами. А ещё через несколько минут Мадара цапнул Тобираму за запястье и потянул к себе. Тот не стал противиться, вытянувшись на постели. Прищуренные глаза уставились на него в упор, не то рассматривая любовника, не то оценивая добычу. Потом Мадара подался вперёд и прикусил Тобираме нижнюю губу, не сильно, лишь слегка прихватив её зубами. По спине прокатилась волна дрожи, отдавшейся тяжестью в паху, однако к вожделению примешивалось что-то ещё. Тобирама помнил этот одновременно обжигающий и леденящий кровь восторг, который испытывал, пробуя заклятия запретной магии. Только сейчас это ощущалось намного, намного острее. Магия окутывала его — горячая, острая, горьковато-пряная, с неуловимой сладостью на корне языка.   
Он притиснул Мадару к себе, одной рукой обнимая за плечи, а другой обхватив затылок. Они целовались до онемевших губ и глухой боли в груди от недостатка воздуха, вернее, целовал Тобирама, а Мадара вжимался ртом в его рот, пытаясь то лизнуть, то куснуть в ответ. Однако когда Тобирама навалился на него, подминая под себя, Мадара вдруг вывернулся из его рук и отодвинулся.   
— Я пока больше не хочу, — буркнул он.   
— Что-то не так?   
Молчание.   
Глядя, как Мадара закутывается в одеяло, Тобирама нахмурился. Проснувшаяся тревога мигом смыла раздражение.   
— Что с тобой? Тебе нехорошо?   
Мадара фыркнул.   
— Ничего подобного! Мне просто холодно, и я хочу ещё немного поспать.   
Он устроился удобнее и закрыл глаза, показывая, что переходит от слов к делу, но в его позе было какое-то напряжение. И тут до Тобирамы наконец дошло, в чём дело. Да ему же попросту больно после всего того… что было ночью. Вероятно, в этой форме кианиты более чувствительны. И это вполне закономерно — они ведь оказываются, по сути, без привычной шкуры, которая и защищает, и приглушает лишние ощущения, и согревает. Вот почему Мадара замёрз.   
Выбираться из постели оказалось неожиданно трудно. Хотелось если не продолжить ночные занятия, то хотя бы улечься рядом — касаться тёплой кожи, перебирать волосы, слушать, как дыхание становится ровным и глубоким. Дотронуться губами до мягкого уха. Тобирама поспешил одеться, отгораживаясь от искушения.   
— Ладно, — преувеличенно бодрым тоном сказал он. — Не буду тебе мешать.   
Отправившись на кухню, он первым делом разжёг огонь. Потом, пока закипала вода в котелке, открыл шкафчик с травами и принялся составлять сбор. Пальцы почти рефлекторно, не обращаясь к разуму, выбирали нужные ингредиенты. Три сушёных бутона чаровницы полевой, веточка первоцвета, горсть брусники, потомить на огне, пока смесь не станет насыщенно-алой, бросить щепотку толченой душицы.   
Под конец, усмехнувшись, Тобирама добавил в остывающее варево полную ложку мёда. Так оно больше придётся по вкусу. К тому же сладость мёда особенно приятна в сочетании с кислинкой брусники.   
— Я же сказал, что собираюсь спать, — проворчали из-под одеяла, когда Тобирама вернулся в спальню.   
— Я тут приготовил кое-что и подумал, что ты не откажешься попробовать.   
— Что там? — Мадара высунулся наружу и принюхался. Недовольное выражение лица сменилось любопытным, лохматые уши слегка привстали.   
— Настой из трав и ягод. Он сладкий.   
Мадара приподнялся и потянулся за кружкой.  
— Давай.   
Он сделал глоток, потом ещё один, побольше, — и принялся пить не отрываясь.   
— Ну как тебе?   
— Вкусно, — Мадара прикончил душистый напиток и облизнул губы, влажные и яркие от брусничного сока, — мне понравилось. Делай такое почаще.   
Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы он дал себя осмотреть, но об этом, похоже, не стоило и заикаться. Оставалось надеяться, что травяного настоя с общим обезболивающим и расслабляющим эффектом будет достаточно. А потом можно будет ненавязчиво предложить тёплую воду и мягкое льняное полотно.   
Мадара вернул Тобираме кружку, покосился куда-то вниз и будто невзначай подвинул подушку, прикрывая несколько узких дыр на матрасе, оставленных прошлой ночью его когтями.   
— Если уж ты взялся за кухню, можешь заодно сделать завтрак, — объявил он, снова улёгшись. — Кстати, ты знаешь, что это твоё одеяло колется, как целый выводок ежей? 

***  
Тобирама как раз закончил готовить вытяжку «двенадцати трав», когда за спиной послышался скрип половиц. Мадара ступал медленнее и тяжелее, чем в своей обычной форме. Кианита выдавало лишь негромкое постукивание когтей, и то — вероятно — только когда он сам хотел обозначить своё приближение.   
Впрочем, эти и другие мысли вылетели из головы, едва Мадара оказался в поле зрения. На нём по-прежнему не было ни нитки — кажется, он даже не задумался о том, чтобы набросить на себя что-нибудь, и смущения от собственной наготы нисколько не испытывал.   
— Ты занят? — Мадара привалился боком к косяку.   
— Н-нет, — Тобирама кашлянул, стараясь взять себя в руки и не реагировать на увиденное так… откровенно. Не реагировать было сложно. Даже в зверином облике это существо завораживало своей дикой, пугающей красотой, в нынешнем же оно стало просто воплощением соблазна. — Уже закончил. Осталось только убрать всё по местам.   
— Почему ты не работаешь в другой комнате? Там есть камин.   
Тобирама пожал плечами. Вопрос на мгновение поставил его в тупик. Увы, не настолько, чтобы полностью отвлечь от изгибов тела, которые он прошлой ночью исследовал на ощупь.   
— Мне так удобнее. Здесь собрано всё, что требуется мне для работы — травы, инструменты, рецепты, энергетические камни. В том числе вещи, которые… скажем так, не стоит хранить где попало.   
— Яды?   
— На самом деле я редко их готовлю, как травяные, так и магические, но да, отравляющие вещества в том числе, — наконец уняв дрожь в руках, Тобирама запечатал флакон с маслянисто переливающейся зеленоватой жидкостью и отнёс его в шкафчик.   
Мадара взял со стола свиток с описанием свойств и рецептом вытяжки и, бездумно подцепив край когтем, оторвал узкую полоску.   
— Эй! — Тобирама резко повернулся к нему. — Ты что, мне он нужен!   
— Зачем? — Мадара смотрел так удивлённо, что при всём желании не получалось заподозрить его в издёвке.   
— Как зачем? — очередной вопрос — очередной тупик. — Чтобы приготовить ещё одну порцию, когда понадобится. Чтобы не перепутать, как и в каком случае употреблять это снадобье.   
— Но ты же всё это уже прочитал.   
— Да, но я могу что-то забыть. Я не так часто работаю с этими травами в таком сочетании.   
— Погоди, — Мадара нахмурился. — Хочешь сказать, ты забываешь то, что узнал?   
— Все люди забывают. То есть, конечно, что-то сохраняется в памяти навсегда, но далеко не всё. Информация большого объёма и то, что мы не повторяем регулярно, постепенно стирается. А у тебя… у вас не так?   
Теперь уже оба смотрели друг на друга с изумлением.   
— Нет, — Мадара отрицательно качнул головой, — не так. Если мы что-то узнаём, то уже никогда не забываем этого.   
— Удобная способность. Хотел бы я иметь такую память, — усмехнулся Тобирама, чувствуя в глубине души приступ зависти и ещё более острое смущение от осознания собственного несовершенства.   
— Значит, ты поэтому не хотел отдавать мне те свои книги и свитки? Тебе надо их перечитывать?  
— Ну, в общем-то да. И, боюсь, понадобятся они мне ещё не один раз.   
— Жаль, — вздохнул Мадара, проведя кончиком когтя по надорванному краю рецепта, прежде чем положить его обратно на стол. — Их так хорошо было когтить.   
— Думаю, я найду для тебя что-нибудь, обо что можно поточить когти, — пообещал Тобирама.   
Мадара кивнул.   
— Слушай, здесь холодно. Если ты закончил на сегодня, может, пойдём в комнату с камином?

Пока Тобирама разводил огонь, Мадара сидел, забравшись с ногами в кресло, но стоило Тобираме опуститься в соседнее, как он соскользнул на пол и занял своё привычное место у его ног. На краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что это неправильно. Мадара не зверь, а эта поза… они не должны…   
— Здесь много книг и свитков, — сказал Мадара, кажется, даже не заметив его внутренних метаний, — и в той комнате они тоже есть. Разве не удобнее, когда всё сложено в одном месте?  
— Там у меня в основном книги, нужные для работы, а здесь… всё остальное, — объяснил Тобирама. — То, что просто интересно читать. Та комната — что-то вроде рабочего кабинета, а эта… — он запнулся, чувствуя, как от привалившегося к его колену горячего плеча мысли разбегаются в стороны. — А эта — гостиная. Разумеется, для такого статуса ей явно не хватает гостей, но и на библиотеку она, к сожалению, пока не тянет.   
Не сумев преодолеть искушение, он опустил руку и, как множество раз прежде, погладил Мадару по голове, почёсывая за пушистым ухом. Потом пальцы скользнули вниз, легко прошлись по щеке, коснулись губ. Дыхание Мадары участилось, он запрокинул голову, подставляя ласке горло.   
— Если тебе очень нужны те свитки, что я испортил… — выдохнул он, — …я могу их тебе рассказать, а ты заново запишешь.   
— Это было бы замечательно, — откликнулся Тобирама, водя кончиками пальцев по чужой коже. — Если тебе не сложно.   
— Нет, вовсе нет… Можем начать прямо завтра утром.   
— По правде сказать, завтра я хотел сходить в деревню — купить муки и яиц. К тому же надо навестить Шикаку, узнать, помогает ли ему то снадобье от головных болей, что я оставил.   
А ещё он собирался «добыть» обещанное второе одеяло.   
— Не уверен, что завтра тебе захочется куда-то идти, — вздохнул Мадара, — будет метель. Я уже сейчас её чувствую, — он вздрогнул.   
Тобирама мысленно кивнул сам себе. Всё так, как он и думал. Способность к восстановлению ниже, чувствительность выше. Наверняка для кианита это трудно, тем более после длительного пребывания в куда менее уязвимой форме.   
— Ты ведь можешь снова принять свою… свой прежний вид?   
— Могу.   
— Тогда почему не сделаешь этого, так же будет теплее?   
Мадара дёрнул плечом. Отодвинулся. Помолчал и всё-таки добавил:   
— Не хочу.   
По непонятной причине у него испортилось настроение. 

***  
Тобираму разбудил толчок в бок. Повернувшись к Мадаре, он обнаружил, что тот мечется во сне, вздрагивая и постанывая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Походило на ночной кошмар, но кто этих кианитов знает! По-хорошему, должен бы знать он, но сейчас он в очередной раз чувствовал себя неопытным мальчишкой, по глупости и наглости напялившим мантию друида.   
— Мадара, — Тобирама потряс возлюбленного за плечо. Его кожа ощущалась такой горячей, словно под ней кипело пламя, на скулах выступили пятна болезненного румянца, казавшиеся в рассветном полумраке выцветающими синяками, — Мадара, проснись!  
Тишина. Тяжесть безвольного тела на руках, отдающееся в ушах прерывистое дыхание — собственное.   
Не на шутку встревожившись, Тобирама тряхнул сильнее, и именно в этот миг Мадара открыл глаза. Несколько мгновений он смотрел прямо перед собой абсолютно пустым, каким-то стеклянным взглядом, потом моргнул и уставился на Тобираму уже осмысленно — сонно и недовольно.   
— Что?   
— Тебе снился кошмар, — выдохнул Тобирама, ощущая, как облегчение знобкой волной катится вдоль позвоночника. — Ты стонал.   
— Да? — теперь Мадара выглядел растерянным. — Я не помню. Мне снилось… — он замолчал, нахмурив лоб.   
— Что тебе снилось?  
— Алая луна. И цветок, тянущий к ней зубастые лепестки. Луна отражалась в его чашечке, а может, это он отражался в луне… Не помню. Бессмыслица какая-то, — он с досадой прикусил губу. — Когда я только проснулся, всё казалось таким ясным, а теперь рассыпалось. Хищный цветок и злая луна.   
Тобирама провёл ладонью по его лбу, стирая маслянистую плёнку пота. Кожа Мадары всё ещё была горячей, но жар уже отступал. Лихорадочный румянец побледнел, словно истаивая в светлеющем воздухе.   
— А раньше тебе часто снились плохие сны? — спросил Тобирама. Ему вспомнилась ночь, когда кианит, ещё будучи в звериной форме, невольно разбудил его своим кошмаром.   
— Да не особо, — подумав, ответил Мадара. — Разве что в детстве, — он усмехнулся. — Иногда мне снилась неудачная охота.   
— Охота, с которой ты притаскивал только двух оленей вместо трёх? — улыбнулся Тобирама. Он чувствовал, что собеседник не лжёт, но что-то всё-таки не договаривает. Возможно, сам того не понимая. А может, у них просто разные представления о кошмарах.  
— Вроде того, — Мадара передёрнул плечами и пожаловался: — До чего же надоел этот холод. Вот зачем нужна такая долгая зима, а?   
Тобирама поднял сползшее на пол одеяло и укутал его.   
— Я волновался за тебя, — тихо признался он. — Подумал, вдруг тебе стало плохо, а я даже не знаю, чем помочь.   
— Это только сны, сам же говорил, — Мадара откинул одеяло обратно и потянул Тобираму к себе, укутывая уже их обоих. — Ты всегда можешь меня разбудить.   
— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы такой необходимости не возникало.   
— Некоторые наши шаманы считают, что сны — это спящая память предков, которая порой пробуждается. Слушай, я тут подумал… у тебя есть такой чудесный тёплый плащ, давай на время сделаем из него покрывало? Здесь сразу станет гораздо теплее, — сиреневые глаза алчно сверкнули.   
— Да бери, конечно, — без колебаний кивнул Тобирама. Ради удобства Мадары ему не было жаль никаких плащей. — Ты ведь потому таскал мою одежду, да? Когда мы только… Ну, вначале. Тебе уже тогда было холодно?   
— Твои вещи, конечно, тёплые, но брал я их не поэтому, — фыркнул Мадара, а потом ткнулся носом ему в шею и потёрся об неё щекой, — а потому что они — твои. И пахнут тобой. 

***  
— Было вкусно, — Мадара тщательно облизал ложку, прежде чем положить её в опустевшую миску. От гречневой каши с грибами и поджаристым луком остался лишь витающий в воздухе аромат. — А есть сыр? — он глотнул крепкого травяного настоя, поморщился и придвинул к себе плошку с мёдом.   
— Был, насколько я помню, сейчас проверю, — Тобирама встал и направился в кладовку. Сыра оставался ещё изрядный ломоть, от которого он отрезал половину, а потом, подумав, захватил пару ржаных лепёшек и вернулся на кухню.   
— Да, так даже лучше, — довольно заявил Мадара при виде нового угощения, слизывая с губ тягучие медовые капли. — Это тоже очень вкусно, — он вонзил зубы в сыр.   
— Послушай, если ты захочешь перекусить, пока я буду занят, или просто захочешь чего-нибудь из того, что у нас есть, тебе не обязательно меня ждать, — Тобирама чувствовал себя виноватым: зачитавшись трактатом «О перевоплощениях» Орочимару Змееликого, он вспомнил об обеде, лишь когда начало смеркаться. — Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты из-за меня сидел голодным.   
— Мне можно брать всё? — уточнил Мадара с набитым ртом. — И в кладовке, и на кухне?  
— Да, разумеется, всё, что тебе нужно. Я думал, ты сам это знаешь.   
— Это же не мой дом, — Мадара снова потянулся к мёду. Сейчас он ел уже не для того, чтобы утолить голод, а ради удовольствия, смакуя каждый кусочек.   
— Что значит «не твой»? — удивился Тобирама. — Ты живёшь здесь, со мной.   
— Угу, — Мадара замер и навострил уши, прислушиваясь к чему-то ведомому ему одному. — Твой брат идёт.   
Тобирама вздрогнул и оглянулся, подсознательно ожидая увидеть невесть как проникшего сюда Хашираму, но на пороге кухни, конечно же, никого не было.   
Мадара прикусил губу, пряча усмешку, и уточнил:   
— Пока он снаружи. Подходит к дому.   
Тобирама судорожно стиснул грубо вытесанный край стола. Он будет рад увидеть брата и поговорить с ним. В предыдущую встречу они нехорошо расстались, хотя это и нельзя было назвать ссорой. Однако… он не хотел встречаться с Хаширамой прямо сейчас. Что, если Мадара заинтересуется их разговором и пожелает присутствовать? Заинтересовался же в прошлый раз. И не просто явился в комнату, а сидел рядом с Хаширамой, позволяя тому прикасаться к себе, гладить, перебирать лохматую гриву.  
Виски обвил тугой раскалённый обруч. Если Хаширама потянулся к кианиту уже тогда, как он отреагирует на него теперь? Нетрудно догадаться, тем более что Тобирама хорошо помнил, как сам в первый раз увидел Мадару — белоснежная кожа, тёмная грива волос и манящая душу тьма, плещущаяся в прищуренных глазах. В горле пересохло, пальцы инстинктивно сжались в кулаки. Сейчас Тобирама был готов на всё, чтобы не дать брату… чтобы не позволить ему…  
— Общайтесь, а я пойду поваляюсь, — Мадара смахнул в ладонь оставшиеся крошки хлеба, отправил их в рот и выскользнул из-за стола.   
Тобирама тоже поднялся на ноги, ощущая неприятную дрожь в коленях. Он никогда и никого не ревновал и даже не подозревал, каким сильным и ядовитым может быть это чувство.   
Заметив его, Хаширама расплылся в улыбке. Он как раз подходил к запорошенным снегом воротам.  
— А я только собирался начать звать тебя погромче. Но у тебя отменное чутьё. Признайся, с какого расстояния ты отслеживаешь своих гостей?   
— Тех, кто пробирается среди сугробов с таким пыхтением, — сразу по выходу из деревни, — Тобирама ответно улыбнулся брату, надеясь, что тот не заметил усилий, которых потребовали и улыбка, и беззаботный тон.   
— Ну вот, всего-то ничего отошёл от службы, а проворность меня уже покинула, — сокрушённо покачал головой Хаширама.   
— Не спеши унывать, ты просто растерял навык. Как-никак в столице зимой снега поменьше.   
— Ты меня утешил!   
Тобирама немного опасался, что Мадара мог передумать и теперь поджидает их у порога, однако ни там, ни в гостиной, куда он провёл Хашираму, никого не оказалось. Нетопленный со вчерашнего вечера камин был холодным и тёмным, и пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы его разжечь. Опустившись в кресло, Тобирама испытал странноватое ощущение повторяющихся по второму кругу событий. Несколько дней назад они уже сидели так с братом, только тогда между ними был кианит. Впрочем, в каком-то смысле он оставался между ними и сейчас. Кажется, верования древних называли такие случаи кольцами судьбы.   
— Признаться, я всё ждал, когда ты придёшь в деревню, — первым нарушил молчание Хаширама.   
— Извини, я… я собирался, но нашлись срочные дела, и я решил сначала закончить их, а уже после…  
— Перестань, я же не в упрёк, — Хаширама махнул рукой, обрывая его. — Просто мне нужно было с тобой поговорить, и я надеялся, что ты придёшь. А потом пошёл сам.   
— Говори, я тебя слушаю, — Тобирама кривил душой. На самом деле ему не хотелось никаких серьёзных разговоров. Он просто не был готов что-то объяснять.  
Хаширама побарабанил пальцами по колену.   
— В прошлый раз я, кажется, наговорил тебе того, чего не стоило говорить. Долгий путь, я вымотался, плохо соображал… Вот и вообразил себе какую-то ерунду. Прости, если ты принял сказанное мной близко к сердцу. Мне тогда правда почудилось, что ты относишься к своему животному… не как к животному. Только на следующее утро до меня дошло, как прозвучали мои слова.   
Тобирама чуть не поперхнулся воздухом.   
— Хаширама, это же не какой-то там ёжик и даже не рысь. Кианит не…  
— Я понимаю, — Хаширама вскинул ладони. — Но, видишь ли, я почти забыл, что ты друид, и природа для тебя — нечто особенное, не такое, как для меня или кого-то ещё.   
— Природа — тот источник, откуда берёт начало моя магия, и куда она направлена.   
— Да. Да, конечно. Дело не в этом. Мне бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы ты начал сторониться меня, считая помешанным на нелепых подозрениях.   
Тобирама наконец разобрался, чего добивается брат: Хаширама старался убедить себя в том, что ничего необычайного не происходит, — этот разговор был нужен не для Тобирамы, а для него самого.   
В соседней комнате послышался скрип кровати, неторопливые шаги, шорох ткани, затем кровать снова скрипнула. Хаширама замолчал, прислушиваясь.   
— Напрасно ты позволяешь своему зверю лезть в постель, — неодобрительно заметил он. — Он тебе туда блох напустит.   
— Нет у него никаких блох, — отрезал Тобирама, чувствуя, как одновременно с возмущением в груди поднимается смех, то ли от дурацкого совета Хаширамы, то ли от отпускающего напряжения. — Я, между прочим, регулярно его купаю.   
— Интересно, надолго ли хватает одного такого купания. А впрочем, это твоя кровать и твой спокойный сон в ней. Кстати, ты знаешь, в деревне на тебя чуть ли не молятся. А дочка Иноичи от тебя откровенно без ума. Кто бы мог подумать, как летит время! Когда я приезжал сюда в последний раз, она была совсем девчонкой, а сейчас эта северная фиалка так расцвела.   
— Ино не столько я нравлюсь, сколько не нравятся здешние парни. Ей скучно в дремучей деревушке, вот она и тянется ко всему, что так или иначе отличается от местного.   
— Тобирама, ты невозможен! — брат сокрушённо вздохнул. — Слушай, а завари тот свой чудесный чай с брусничным листом, а? Пока добирался до тебя, всю дорогу о нём мечтал.

Уже прощаясь, Хаширама сказал:  
— Приходи, когда разберёшься с тем, что там у тебя неотложного. Буду ждать, да и не только я.   
— Куда я денусь, у меня в деревне слишком много обязанностей, чтобы их бросить.   
— А я-то надеялся, ты скажешь, что у тебя там брат.   
— Эта причина так значительна, что стоит на первом месте без всяких упоминаний, — улыбнулся Тобирама, обнимая Хашираму и похлопывая его по спине. Ему было совестно за то, что одновременно с радостью от визита брата он испытывает облегчение от его ухода. 

Стоило вернуться в гостиную, как туда заглянул Мадара, сонный и взъерошенный. Устроился у ног Тобирамы, повозился, зевнул.   
— Поговорили?  
— Поговорили.   
Мадара положил голову ему на колени и тихо вздохнул.   
— Слова, слова… Зачем столько слов? Вы, люди, постоянно проговариваете вслух всякую чепуху — то, что видите, то, что слышите, то, что приходит вам в голову...   
— Мы не умеем иначе, — Тобирама погладил гладкую щёку, обвёл пальцами высокую скулу. Близость тела Мадары действовала на него одновременно успокаивающе и — парадоксально — будоражаще. Будто глотнул крепчайшей настойки.   
— И всё равно не понимаете друг друга.  
— Потому что часто мы не знаем, как сказать, то, что мы хотим.   
— Нет. Потому что надо делать, а не говорить.   
— Если бы всё было так просто.   
— Что-то незаметно, будто для вас это просто, — Мадара издал сдавленный смешок и перевернулся, упираясь затылком в колени Тобирамы. — Это вам не блох на кианите ловить.   
Тобирама почувствовал, что краснеет. Угораздило же Хашираму ляпнуть такое.   
— Забудь. Не обижайся на Хашираму, он понятия не имеет, о чём…  
Мадара ехидно смотрел на него снизу вверх, открыто наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом.   
— А ты-то сам! Не потому ли ты после каждой прогулки по лесу таскал меня к этому твоему чану с нагретой водой?   
— Не потому, — Тобирама изо всех сил старался выглядеть невозмутимым, хотя щёки по-прежнему горели, а в памяти в деталях всплывали их банные… процедуры. — То есть я просто хотел… Ты так не любишь воду?   
— Люблю, — Мадара потянулся всем телом. — Прохладную, речную, пахнущую травами… Тёплую, из горячих источников, она так приятно обволакивает кожу. В ваших купальнях мне не нравится не вода, а духота.   
Ещё один пункт из «наблюдений» за кианитом можно было вычёркивать. Тобирама начинал сомневаться, что сделал там хоть один верный вывод. А потом воображение нарисовало перед ним Мадару, скользящего в прозрачной, разбавленной лунным светом речной воде, и все мысли разлетелись, как волна при ударе о камень. Гибкое, перевитое мышцами тело, капли воды на светлой коже, стекающая на плечи копна волос. Возбуждение накатило так резко и сильно, что на спине выступила испарина, а дыхание сбилось. Тобирама стиснул плечи Мадары, подавляя дикий порыв сгрести его в охапку, швырнуть на ковёр и брать, жёстко и жадно, до полного изнеможения.   
— Жаль, что ты так привязан к своим бумагам, — пробормотал Мадара. — Если убрать отсюда шкаф, вместо него можно было бы сделать такую уютную лежанку.   
— А… что? Извини, но мне правда нужны все эти книги и свитки… Постой, а чем тебе не нравится кровать в спальне?  
— Кровать это кровать, а лежанка — это лежанка, совсем другое дело, — удивлённо, словно речь шла о чём-то само собой разумеющемся, объяснил Мадара, а потом снова потянулся, буквально растекаясь по коленям Тобирамы.— Хотя прямо сейчас я согласен на кровать. Особенно если ты меня туда отнесёшь. 

***  
Тобирама сделал героическое усилие и выбрался из постели. Теперь в ней было по-настоящему мягко и уютно — Мадара не стал ограничиваться плащом, добавив к нему старое одеяло и накидку, служившие подстилкой кианиту. Подстилка долгое время оставалась невостребованной, зато теперь пригодилась. Впрочем, Тобираму в постели удерживало не тепло меха и шерсти, а сам Мадара, прижимающийся к нему горячим боком и сонно сопящий. Однако пора было брать себя в руки. Сегодняшнее утро и так наступило у них ближе к полудню — того и гляди затянется до вечера.   
Усевшись на край кровати, Тобирама начал одеваться.   
— Мне нужно заняться делами.   
— А отложить эти дела нельзя? — Мадара зевнул, высунул из-под одеял руку и легко, самыми кончиками когтей провёл по его спине вдоль позвоночника.   
От острой ласки узел возбуждения снова начал завязываться внутри, но после нескольких мгновений напряжённой борьбы ответственность всё же победила. Тобирама отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Увы, но нет. Надо приготовить новую порцию мази от ломоты в суставах для Иноичи и сердечные капли для его жены.   
— Это важные дела, да. За них тебе принесут чего-нибудь вкусного. Хорошо бы — сыра и пирожков, — Мадара мечтательно облизнулся, откинулся на подушки и разрешил: — Ладно, иди.   
Весь его вид говорил: «А я, так и быть, поваляюсь за тебя». 

— Холодно, — возмущённо заявил Мадара. — У меня чуть уши к голове не примёрзли, пока я сюда шёл.   
Тобирама досадливо поморщился: на этот раз он не заметил появления Мадары, сосредоточенно отсчитывая нужное число капель боярышника, и нежданный звук чужого голоса заставил руку дрогнуть.   
— Мешаю? — спросил Мадара уже тише, замирая на пороге кабинета.   
— Нет, — Тобирама аккуратно промокнул тряпочкой лужицу на столе и заткнул пробкой флакон с экстрактом,— я и сам собирался ненадолго прерваться.   
За работой он почти не замечал холода, но сейчас почувствовал, насколько остыла комната. Впрочем, ничего удивительного — печь не топили со вчерашнего обеда, пусть и достаточно позднего, а на улице крепчал мороз.  
Мадара стоял, зябко обхватив себя за плечи и ёжась. Тобирама подошёл к нему, прижал к себе, растирая покрытую мурашками озноба кожу, совсем бледную на фоне угольно-чёрных волос.   
— Сейчас я разожгу огонь, и станет лучше, — пообещал он. Ледяной нос благодарно ткнулся ему в шею.  
Пока Тобирама носил дрова и занимался кухонной печью, Мадара выжидающе сидел у стола, забравшись с ногами на табурет и положив подбородок на подтянутые к груди колени.   
Убедившись, что пламя полыхает сильно и ровно, Тобирама закрыл дверцу топки, открыл поддувало и выпрямился. В воздухе возле печи появилась едва заметная рябь расходящегося тепла, однако, как бы ни был мал их дом, требовалось время, чтобы жар от разгорающихся сухих поленьев наполнил его целиком.   
— Обними меня, — попросил Мадара, соскальзывая с табурета. — С тобой мне теплее, — в его голос вплелись низкие бархатистые нотки.   
Тобирама уже сделал шаг к нему, когда на ум неожиданно пришёл недавний визит Хаширамы. Наверняка брат наведается к ним ещё раз — и не один раз. Как знать, станет ли Мадара все эти разы тихо сидеть в соседней комнате или когда-нибудь ему захочется выйти. В общем, будет гораздо лучше, если он не предстанет перед Хаширамой в своём… первозданном виде. Тобирама уверял себя, что думает исключительно о приличиях, но внутренний голос бормотал что-то об искушении и чувственных страстях.   
— Я знаю ещё один способ согреться. Идём.   
В спальне Мадара быстро нырнул в постель и с удивлением оглянулся на Тобираму, который вместо того, чтобы последовать его примеру, направился к стоящему в углу сундуку.   
— Ты что там делаешь?  
— Ищу кое-что, что поможет тебе не так мёрзнуть, — Тобирама поднял тяжёлую дубовую крышку. От сложенных внутри носильных вещей и отрезов ткани исходил горьковато-пряный аромат пижмы, смешанный с густым запахом пыли.   
Особо богатого запаса одежды у Тобирамы не было, но и имеющегося должно было хватить на первое время. Штаны он, подумав, не стал предлагать, вряд ли Мадаре при его… анатомических особенностях будет в них удобно, а вот нижняя сорочка из отбелённого льна вполне подходила. К тому же она была достаточно мягкой и приятной на ощупь. Порывшись, Тобирама отыскал свою ритуальную тунику, купленную ещё в столице, совсем новую, одетую всего лишь раз или два перед церемонией выпуска. Следом за ней нашлась мантия с капюшоном из плотной шерстяной материи.   
Мадара сидел, закутавшись по горло в одеяло, и мрачно осмотрел на извлекаемую из сундука и раскладываемую на кровати одежду.   
— Тебе помочь? — спросил Тобирама, неправильно истолковав его взгляд. — Начинать надо с этого, — он потянулся к сорочке.   
— Мы дикари, но не настолько, чтобы не знать, с какого края браться за рубаху, — выпутавшись из одеяла, Мадара сгрёб вещи в охапку. — Ты говорил о недолгом перерыве. По-моему, он затянулся.   
У Тобирамы отвисла челюсть — подобной реакции он никак не ожидал. Мадара сам говорил, что ему нравится запах Тобирамы, он охотно укрывался его плащом, а ещё раньше — всем, что удавалось стащить. Так почему предложение полностью облачиться в его одежду было встречено такой агрессией?  
— Тебе не нравится что-то из этих вещей? Поискать другие?   
— Не надо других. Ты сказал, у тебя сегодня много дел, и я не хочу тебя от них отрывать.   
— Но я не понимаю, что тебя так…  
— Иди.   
Тобирама беспомощно вздохнул. У Мадары была отвратительная особенность без видимых причин приходить в дурное расположение духа и отказываться объяснять, что именно его расстроило. Разговаривать с ним, пока он пребывал в таком состоянии, было невозможно, приходилось оставлять в покое, давая остыть в одиночестве.   
— Хорошо, — Тобирама надеялся, что охватившее его раздражение не прорвалось в голосе. — Мне в самом деле нужно кое-что закончить.   
Он захлопнул сундук, даже не наведя порядок в разворошенных вещах. 

***  
«Зверь не менее двух локтей в холке, угольно-чёрного окраса со сложным, пока не полностью понятным мне строением глаз…» — прочитал Мадара вслух. Хмыкнул.   
«…Всякий раз, когда я обращаюсь к этому существу, оно реагирует так, будто разбирает мою речь…»  
«…инстинкты в совокупности с неразвитым разумом…»  
Он с кривой усмешкой положил стопку свитков обратно на стол.   
Кровь бросилась Тобираме в лицо, он почувствовал, как от её резкого прилива вспыхивают щёки и начинает ломить затылок. Да, он написал это всё, но ведь тогда он не знал, что кианит… что кианит — это Мадара… что это существо совсем не то, чем кажется! Он считал, что изучает зверя.   
А если бы он только мог подумать, что Мадара способен прочесть его записи, то сжёг бы их в тот же час.   
— Прости, — Тобирама торопливо сгрёб злосчастные свитки со стола и сунул в шкаф. — Тебе, наверное, смешно читать о себе такое. Я понятия не имел… Это всё полная чушь.   
— Не такая уж и чушь. У нас действительно есть собственный язык, и, возможно, люди сочли бы его примитивным. Можешь уточнить это в своих записях.   
Жар стыда и смущения горел на коже подобно ожогу. Тобирама чувствовал себя вором, который впервые в жизни зашёл в лавку, собираясь что-то купить, коснулся товара — и был схвачен за кражу.   
— Я их больше не веду, — резко сказал он. Не хватало только, чтобы Мадара решил, будто он для Тобирамы до сих пор просто объект исследований. — Давно уже не веду.   
Это было правдой. С того дня, как Мадара принял человекоподобный облик, Тобирама не открывал свои заметки. Одно дело описывать никому не известного магического зверя и совсем другое — мыслящее существо, которое мыслит ничуть не хуже тебя самого. Однако он не уничтожил эти свитки и даже не убрал куда подальше — можно не сомневаться, что Мадара ему не поверит.   
Кажется, так и случилось. Мадара дёрнул плечом, показывая, что ему всё это безразлично, но в сиреневых глазах уже застыла ледяная дымка.   
— Я не думал, что ты умеешь читать… — сказал Тобирама и тут же понял, что снова ляпнул глупость. — В смысле — что ты читаешь на нашем языке, разумеется. Если хочешь, можешь брать книги из моей библиотеки. Вдруг что-нибудь оттуда придётся тебе по вкусу. Не энциклопедия «Нетипичных магических созданий», конечно, тем более она сейчас не в лучшем виде, но… мало ли что. Можешь просто попробовать. Если захочешь, — повторил он, окончательно ощутив себя идиотом. Косноязычным притом.  
— Энциклопедия была не так уж плоха, — сказал Мадара, и недобрая усмешка вновь искривила его губы, — просто её автор был мало знаком с теми, о ком рассказывает.   
Он подошёл к шкафу с книгами, не глядя вытащил одну из них и открыл.   
— …утратив свой единственный плод, божественное дерево стало вянуть, и мир лишился бессмертия, — прочёл он. — Однако с помощью полученной от плода жизни силы Всематерь разделила вечный хаос на части. Одну из частей она бросила вниз, и та стала землёй. Другую часть богиня взяла в ладони, дунула в них — и над миром поднялось солнце, прогоняя непроглядный мрак. Но мир велик, и солнце не может осветить его целиком, поэтому ему приходится без конца шагать по небесному пути, а тьма бежит от него без оглядки.   
Тобирама помнил этот сборник. Это были «Мифы о сотворении мира, богах и полубогах», и на самом деле им полагалось стоять в шкафу в гостиной. Однако он напрочь забыл, когда и зачем перенёс их сюда.   
Мадара захлопнул книгу.   
— Вообще-то Шинжу, Великое дерево, не завяло. Его корни по-прежнему оплетают землю, а ветви поддерживают небеса, — заявил он. — С того самого мига, когда Кагуя сорвала плод жизни, началось время этого мира, и продлится оно до тех пор, пока не созреет новый плод, который даст начало миру следующему.   
Такой версии общеизвестной древней легенды Тобирама не слышал и потому был совсем не против узнать её до конца, но вовремя прикусил язык, решив отложить расспросы до лучших времён. С Мадары станется заявить, что у людей, видимо, такая традиция — писать какую-то ерунду о том, чего они не понимают. И возразить на это будет нечего.   
К тому же его не оставляло нехорошее подозрение, что Мадара всерьёз верит в то, что сказал.

***  
— Что это? — Мадара без особого интереса покосился на большой холщовый свёрток, который Тобирама с затаённой гордостью положил перед ним.  
— Одеяло. Помнишь, ты просил у меня новое, потеплее и не такое колючее?  
— А, да, — Мадара утвердительно качнул головой, но не шевельнулся.   
Видя, что он не торопится взглянуть на подарок, Тобирама принялся разворачивать свёрток самостоятельно. Большинство жителей деревни в холодную пору пользовались одеялами, набитыми овечьей шерстью, но он выбрал пуховое, более мягкое и лёгкое, пусть оно и обошлось намного дороже.   
— Потрогай, какое приятное, — он взял Мадару за запястье и положил его руку на одеяло.   
— Приятное, — согласился Мадара прежним бесцветным тоном.   
Он всё ещё был не в духе, и Тобирама не знал, не делает ли своей неуклюжей попыткой помириться только хуже. Как же ему не хватало заклятия зачарования, что хоть немного связывало их между собой, пусть даже эта связь и была сетью.   
— Там, внутри, гусиный пух, — сказал он, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать, — поэтому оно согревает не хуже дублёной шкуры, но при этом не такое грубое. А ещё под ним не будет душно.   
Мадара наконец взглянул на него с толикой внимания.   
— Ты ведёшь себя как лавочник, которому очень надо сбыть залежавшийся товар.  
— Похоже, я перестарался, — признался Тобирама, наполовину сконфуженный, наполовину обрадованный хоть какой-то реакцией. — Но я уверен — этот товар не залежался бы.   
Мадара негромко хмыкнул. Ещё не усмешка, но уже что-то… почти близкое к ней. Так светлеет край тучи, прежде чем пропустить первый солнечный луч.  
— Слушай, а почему ты не живёшь в деревне, с братом? — вдруг спросил он.   
Тобирама моргнул. Перемена темы была такой неожиданной, что заставила растеряться.   
— Так ведь Хаширама тоже не живёт в деревне. Я имею в виду — постоянно не живёт. Он уехал отсюда вскоре после смерти родителей. Последние годы он находился на военной службе…  
— В Каймене, я понял. Но сейчас Хаширама вернулся.   
Тобирама не знал, как объяснить, что, несмотря на искреннюю любовь к брату, он вовсе не стремится находиться с ним бок о бок постоянно. Слишком они отличаются друг от друга, и при тесном общении привязанность оборачивается раздражением.   
— Мне удобнее жить здесь, — сказал он вместо этого другую правду.   
— Почему? Ты так часто ходишь в деревню, не проще ли было бы из неё не уходить?  
Тобирама невесело улыбнулся.   
— В большинстве случаев меня тянет туда не моё желание, а долг.   
Между бровей Мадары пролегла складка.   
— Я думал, жители деревни для тебя как близкие сородичи.   
— Что-о? Ничего подо… Нет, они, разумеется, мои сородичи, но близкими я бы их не назвал. Видишь ли… в Туманном рассвете нет своего целителя, поэтому по мере сил там помогаю я.  
— Не понимаю тебя. Звучит так, будто сам ты этого не хочешь.   
Тобирама замялся. Иногда правда, ясная и чистая, превращаясь в слова, становится ещё и острой, как заточенный клинок.   
— Хочу, но… Скажем так, я предпочёл бы, чтобы моя помощь требовалась селянам пореже.   
— Тогда приходи к ним пореже.   
— Не могу. Понимаешь, мои возможности накладывают на меня определённые обязанности. Дело не в том, хочу я этого или нет, а в том, что мне это под силу. Мой учитель называл это долгом могущества. Хотя до могущества мне, конечно… ещё далеко.   
Мадара на некоторое время задумался, затем кивнул, хмурая складка между его бровей разгладилась.   
— Когда знаешь, что, если это не сделаешь ты, не сделает никто другой, выбора как такового не остаётся.   
Тобирама впервые задался вопросом, сколько Мадаре лет. Его кожа была гладкой и ровной, как у человека, едва вступившего в пору юности, тело — сильным и развитым, как в расцвете зрелости, а глаза… глаза выдавали долгие прожитые годы. Однако оборотни считаются долгожителями — их век в полтора-два раза длиннее человеческого. Кианиты совсем не оборотни, аура и способности не совпадают почти ни в чем, но своей сверхъестественной сущностью они явно ближе к ним, чем к людям. Мадаре с равной долей вероятности может быть и тридцать, и семьдесят лет. Сколько из них он провёл в родных горах, а сколько — бродя среди людей? И скольких людей он успел повстречать на своём пути?..  
— И правда, не колется, — сказал Мадара, так же без перехода возвращаясь к предыдущей теме. Он ещё раз, теперь уже сам, провёл ладонью по одеялу, потом задумчиво похлопал по нему. — Подойдёт.   
Помедлив, он наклонился и коротко потёрся лбом о руку Тобирамы. В любом облике он оставался очень чувствительным к прикосновениям и ими выражал свои мысли гораздо лучше, чем словами.   
— Пожалуй, сегодня печь можешь больше не топить, — Мадара выпрямился, потянулся, блаженно прикрыв глаза. — Жарко. 

Они заново привыкали друг к другу, присматриваясь и узнавая, учась существовать на одной территории. Порой это было приятно, часто — трудно, слишком разными они были, и один далеко не всегда понимал, что имеет в виду другой.   
Наверное, не зря люди так редко встречают кианитов.   
Быть может, не зря кианиты так редко встречаются людям…

***  
Ноздри щекотал терпкий запах печёного мяса, оттенённый ароматом лука, перца и ещё каких-то не то пряностей, не то трав, опознать которые никак не удавалось.   
Вообще-то когда Мадара явился с охоты и заявил, что на этот раз добычу будет готовить он сам, Тобирама слегка засомневался. Он не был уверен, что представления кианитов о приготовлении пищи совпадают с человеческими, а ему совсем не хотелось жевать на обед полусырое мясо или вместо обеда тушить кухню. Однако Мадара его опасениям не внял и, клацнув зубами, отправился на кухню.   
И вот теперь, принюхиваясь к расплывающимся по дому запахам, Тобирама больше думал о стоящем в печи мясе, чем о свитке, который пытался читать. Справедливости ради, «История элементарной магии» была написана на кээнси — одном из древних диалектов, который исчез из употребления уже не одну сотню лет назад. Проблема состояла в том, что Тобирама немного учил этот язык и, покупая свиток, полагал, что хотя бы частично сумеет его прочесть. Увы, то ли он успел подзабыть кээнси, то ли «История» была написана особенно мудрёным стилем, а может, Тобираме когда-то не повезло с учителем — но понимал он от силы четверть текста, да и та казалась какой-то невнятной. Он не раз принимался за чтение, но каждый раз намертво увязал в переплетении незнакомых слов. Как назло, сейчас сосредоточиться получалось всё хуже и хуже.   
В кабинет заглянул Мадара. Оглядел глотающего слюнки Тобираму и довольно усмехнулся.   
— Пойдём. Всё вот-вот будет готово.   
— Минутку, мне тут надо кое-что дочитать, — сказал Тобирама. Скорее из принципа, чтобы не сдаваться так сразу.   
— А что там у тебя?   
Мадара подошёл и, положив подбородок ему на макушку, всмотрелся в текст.   
— Это история происхождения и изменения магической энергии, — пояснил Тобирама. — От тех времён у нас остались лишь обрывки того, что знали древние, чаще всего в форме сказаний, но даже по ним иногда удаётся что-то понять. Так, известно, что некогда в мире существовали источники магии всех пяти стихий. По легенде, они возникли, когда на землю попали пять божественных сокровищ Хагоромо. А потом их что-то уничтожило, нам не известно что.   
Это он ещё смог прочитать, но дальше начиналась что-то совсем малопонятное.   
Мадара глубоко вдохнул — волос Тобирамы коснулись тёплые губы — и опёрся на его плечи.   
— Во время своего последнего сражения Индра и Ашура использовали все пять сокровищ разом. Тогда стихии столкнулись, и мир не выдержал. Источники взорвались, уничтожая всё вокруг себя, а магия разлилась по миру. Покинуть мир она не может, потому хаотично циркулирует внутри него.  
Тобираме понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы сообразить, что Мадара читает вслух.   
— Ты понимаешь кээнси? — изумился он. — Для нас это мёртвый, древний язык. Я этот свиток читаю с трудом, и то — лишь некоторые отрывки.   
Мадара дёрнул плечом — Тобирама не видел самого движения, но ощутил его своим телом — и предложил:   
— Если хочешь, я прочитаю его тебе после обеда. Только имей в виду, здесь полно ошибок. Взять хотя бы «сокровища мудреца Хагоромо». Никакие это были не сокровища, а орудия. Индра и Ашура ведь дрались, разве непонятно?


	5. Chapter 5

Четвертинка луны поднялась уже высоко над горизонтом и сияла так ярко, словно боялась, что её затмит свет рассыпавшихся вокруг звёзд.   
Тобирама старался идти не слишком быстро — было так холодно, что каждый вдох ощущался ударом в грудь, но то и дело забывался, ускоряя шаг. Он обещал вернуться не позже заката, однако дела задержали его гораздо дольше. Как всегда, когда он появлялся в деревне, у половины встречных находились к нему вопрос или просьба — по большей части пустяковые, но требующие на себя хоть сколько-то времени.   
Мадара наверняка беспокоится. И злится.   
Наконец впереди между деревьев показался забор, за которым можно было различить тускло светящееся окошко. Забыв об обжигающем губы морозе, Тобирама пошёл быстрее. Благо здесь, вблизи от дома, начиналась утоптанная часть тропы, и идти становилось легче.   
Обледеневшие ступени в лунном свете выглядели облитыми серебром. Поднимаясь на крыльцо, он едва не поскользнулся, но успел сохранить равновесие. Тёплый воздух вырвался из приотворённой двери сгустком молочно-белого пара, и Тобирама поспешно шагнул в дом. Стянув с головы капюшон и расстёгивая тяжёлый, настывший плащ, он чувствовал, как понемногу начинает ломить пальцы рук, однако это была приятная боль уходящего из тела холода.   
Как и ожидалось, Мадара был в спальне, однако — против ожидания — вовсе не разгневан. Он что-то не то мурчал, не то напевал вполголоса, чего прежде не делал даже в самом добром расположении духа. Удивлённый Тобирама торопливо прошёл в комнату.   
— Извини, я не думал, что буду так поздно, — начал он с порога.   
— Да уж, — фыркнул Мадара, высовываясь из свитого им одеяльного кокона, — иначе говорил бы о возвращении не раньше рассвета. Иди сюда, — он на четвереньках переполз на край кровати и, когда Тобирама подошёл, потянулся к нему. — Ты холодный.   
— Я действительно собирался только зайти к семейству Намиказе и отнести госпоже Аиме снотворный чай, — Тобирама сел, давая Мадаре обвиться вокруг и обнимая его ответ, — ну и к Хашираме по пути заглянуть. Но потом меня позвали к старому Хирузену, тому самому, который как-то приходил сюда заговаривать больной зуб, ты наверняка помнишь…  
Когда сухие горячие ладони обхватили его лицо, а по щеке прошёлся, оставляя пылающий след, гибкий язык, Тобирама запнулся, сбившись с мысли. Мадара лизнул его ещё раз, теперь — в верхнюю губу, медленно и вдумчиво, словно стремился распробовать какой-то неуловимый привкус. Крылья носа вздрагивали, хищно ловя запах Тобирамы, и одно это мешало сосредоточиться и вспомнить, о чём он только что говорил. А он о чём-то говорил?   
— Забудь, я верю, что на тебя навалилась уйма дел, — Мадара как-то странно покачнулся и придвинулся ещё ближе, прислоняясь виском к его виску. Жёсткая полоска ресниц чуть щекотала кожу. Дыхание согревало, изгоняло прочь все воспоминания о сковывающем мир снаружи снеге. Тёплое, неровное, сладковато-пряное…  
— Эй, подожди-ка, — Тобирама осторожно отстранился, пытаясь понять, что его насторожило. И тут же понял, когда Мадара снова дохнул ему в лицо. В эту же минуту он краем глаза заметил бутыль, стоящую на сундуке возле кровати. Он хорошо знал и откуда она, и что в ней находится, точнее, находилось: даже в рассеянном свете свечи было видно, что она на три четверти пуста.   
— Ты сам разрешил мне брать всё, что захочется, — ухмыльнулся Мадара, проследив за его взглядом. — Мне захотелось попробовать этот напиток.   
— Но я имел в виду… я полагал, что ты…  
— То есть это брать было нельзя? — ухмылка сползла с губ, сменившись растерянностью.   
— Разумеется, можно! Просто я не думал, что тебе это нужно. И… и не знал, что ты хочешь.   
— Мне просто стало любопытно, — Мадара дёрнул плечом. — Дурманные травы, перебродившие ягоды, варева из злаков… Люди очень изобретательны в попытках догнать свои фантазии, — он хихикнул, сцепляя руки в замок за шеей Тобирамы, и откинулся назад. Тобирама торопливо подхватил его под спину, боясь, как бы он не свалился с кровати. Мадара что-то одобрительно проворчал. Пушистый кончик хвоста дразняще скользнул по одеялу туда-сюда.   
— Я правильно понимаю, сами вы опьяняющих напитков не готовите?  
— В некоторых обрядах, в которых требуется ослабить связь тела с духом, наши шаманы жуют побеги небесного цвета. Мы используем настой из оленьего корня как заживляющее плоть лекарство при глубоких ранах. Но с теми целями, что люди… — Мадара вновь рассмеялся, влажно сверкнув белоснежными клыками, — …нет, не готовим. Это не имеет смысла.   
Неудивительно. Самый отпетый пьяница после практически полной бутыли крепчайшей вишнёвой настойки валялся бы, не помня себя, а Мадара говорил хоть и не вполне чисто, но связно, опьянение в нём выдавала по большей части несвойственная ему неуклюжесть и приступы лихорадочного оживления. Если даже в такой форме организм кианита сопротивлялся убойной дозе алкоголя, в обычном состоянии он её, должно быть, просто не заметит. И впрямь — бессмысленно.   
— А за то время, что ты странствовал, неужели ты ни разу не пробовал никакой выпивки?   
— Мне не хотелось. Она невкусно пахла. Твоя — намного приятнее, — Мадара придвинулся обратно и лизнул Тобираму в краешек губ. — Сладко.   
Руки сами собой стиснули его плечи, прижимая ещё теснее, пальцы запутались в жаркой копне волос.   
— …сладко и душисто, как пригоршня спелых ягод жарким летним полуднем. Если бы и вкус был таким же.  
— А он не такой?   
— Не-а. За сладостью в нём чувствуется что-то горькое и жгучее, как будто среди ягод спрятался разъярённый шмель.   
Тобирама усмехнулся этому сравнению, хотя и не мог не признать, что оно довольно точное.   
— Тогда, думаю, тебе больше понравится чистый вишнёвый настой. В нём нет ни горечи, ни каких-то дополнительных привкусов.   
Мадара расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке. Пальцы на загривке Тобирамы ритмично сжимались, массируя напряжённые мышцы, посылая от них по всему телу волны тепла.  
— Чтобы решить, мне надо попробовать. Когда ты его приготовишь?   
— Да хоть прямо сейчас. Свежих ягод у меня, к сожалению, нет, но сушёная вишня среди заготовок на зиму найдётся.   
Мадара на миг задумался, потом его улыбка стала шире, плотояднее.   
— Прямо сейчас… Нет, прямо сейчас я хочу другого, — кончики когтей чуть кольнули кожу.  
— Чего же ты хочешь? — хрипло спросил Тобирама.   
Мадара хмыкнул и медленно, опираясь на ладони, перебрался к нему за спину. Провёл кончиками пальцев по плечам, выдохнул в шею, заставив встопорщиться тонкие волоски под затылком.   
— Я уже давно не охотился, — сообщил он, потираясь носом о загривок Тобирамы, а затем резко вскинулся и куснул. Острый всплеск боли пришёлся на самую грань с удовольствием, а когда по тому же месту скользнул, зализывая укус, горячий язык, грань разлетелась на осколки.   
— В такой холод не хочется высовывать из дома даже краешек хвоста, — пробормотал Мадара, вжимаясь лицом Тобираме между лопаток. При каждом его выдохе жар проникал сквозь плотный слой одежды, растекаясь по коже. Тобирама не выдержал — развернулся и, увлекая Мадару за собой, откинулся на постель, впиваясь губами в губы, впитывая пьяный аромат летних ягод и чужого дыхания, пока от нехватки воздуха не загудело в голове.   
Огонёк свечи, мигнув несколько раз, потух, и комната утонула в полутьме, разгоняемой лишь падающим из окна серебристым лучом луны.   
Мадара смотрел на него сверху вниз, выжидающе и голодно, а сиреневые глаза в призрачном лунном свете казались чёрными, полными клубящегося мрака.   
— Знаешь, — обнажились в усмешке кончики клыков, — пожалуй, я поохочусь прямо здесь.   
Тобирама зачарованно кивнул и облизал онемевшие вдруг губы. Мадара мог делать всё что угодно — он не имел ничего против. 

***  
Мадара что-то читал, растянувшись на ковре перед камином. Ему нравилось это место ещё тогда, когда он находился в зверином облике, а сейчас оно стало для него самым любимым во всём доме. Он ничего не замечал вокруг — ни снегопада за окном, ни сползшей с плеча мантии — и почти не шевелился, полностью погрузившись в лежащую перед ним книгу, лишь переворачивал страницы и время от времени отбрасывал в сторону падающие на щёку волосы.   
Тобирама тоже пытался читать, но фигура на полу постоянно отвлекала его, заставляя вновь и вновь возвращаться к одной и той же странице, чтобы обнаружить, что он впервые её видит. Одёрнув себя, Тобирама погружался в чтение и опять отвлекался, засматриваясь на Мадару — алые отблески огня на бледном лице, расслабившаяся линия губ, сильные пальцы, раз за разом ловящие упрямую прядь, пушистые уши, краешки которых нестерпимо хотелось прихватить губами…  
В конце концов он чуть не прозевал момент, когда Мадара заговорил.   
— Ты веришь в другие жизни?   
— Что? — переспросил Тобирама, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно.   
— В этой твоей книге рассказывается про пару, которая после смерти переродилась в других телах, чтобы быть вместе. Они были так привязаны друг к другу, что это чувство соединило их пути в вечности. Люди верят в связь между жизнями?  
— Что за книга-то?   
Мадара искоса глянул на обложку:  
— «В стране озёр и облаков».  
— Это же пьеса. Пьеса для театра. Я имею в виду, в отличие от научного трактата, исторической легенды или справочника, она…  
— Тобирама, я помню, что такое пьеса, ты говорил, — в голосе Мадары зазвучали нотки раздражения. — Но нельзя же сочинить что-то, ни на чём не основываясь. Как по мне, этот твой художественный вымысел — настоящие события в придуманной обстановке. А значит, тот, кто это писал, верил в перерождение.   
— Возможно, что и верил, — пожал плечами Тобирама. — Есть религии, которые обещают человеку новую жизнь, в том числе в этом же мире. А есть такие, что утверждают множественность миров. Мне попадалась история, тоже вымышленная, — поспешил он уточнить, — где человек увидел во сне свою прошлую жизнь в совершенно не знакомом ему месте. На протяжении всего существования у человечества было множество богов и множество версий посмертия.  
Кончики ушей Мадара заинтересованно шевельнулись.   
— А у тебя есть эта книга?  
— Про сон о другом мире? Нет, прости. Кажется, она была из библиотеки Университета. Я даже названия её сейчас не вспомню.   
— Неважно, забудь, — Мадара уселся на ковре, скрестив ноги. — А в какое из посмертий веришь ты?  
— Честно говоря — ни в какое. Я думаю, все эти рассуждения о жизни после смерти есть не что иное, как страх людей перед полным исчезновением. А я не хочу себя обманывать. Я считаю, что у нас есть только эта жизнь, и всё, что мы хотим, мы должны сделать именно в ней, потому что другого шанса не будет. Мы просто часть круговорота стихий.   
— Тогда зачем тебе эта книга? — озадаченно спросил Мадара, указав на истёршуюся обложку. — Я не понимаю.   
— Потому что мне нравится, как она написана, хотя я и не верю в то, что в ней написано. Художественное произведение, понимаешь?   
Мадара некоторое время молчал, покусывая губу острыми клыками. Наконец он поднял взгляд на Тобираму.   
— Для меня это странно — ценить историю, в которую не веришь.   
Тобирама не нашёлся, что на это ответить. Зато у него нашёлся свой вопрос.  
— А как насчёт вас, кианитов? Вы верите в новые жизни?  
— Наши легенды гласят, что после смерти тела дух уходит в страну Теней, чтобы пребывать там в вечном покое вместе со своими предками в ожидании потомков. А когда настанет конец времён, новый плод Великого дерева созреет и будет сорван, все они сольются воедино и станут основой нового мира.   
— Не могу сказать, что мне по вкусу и такая версия, — честно признался Тобирама.   
— Ничего не поделаешь. Другой у нас нет, — Мадара снова улёгся на ковёр, придвигая к себе книгу. 

***  
Громкий стук в ворота и приветственные возгласы раздались в ту самую минуту, когда Тобирама отмерял на весах необходимые для зелья компоненты. Трудно было найти более неподходящий момент, чтобы оторвать его от дел. Впрочем, память тут же подкинула воспоминание о сегодняшнем утре, когда он, разморённый и счастливый, нежился в кровати, пока Мадара разминал ему плечи, давая волю то кончикам когтей, то языку. М-да. Пожалуй, _более_ неподходящий момент выбрать было можно, хотя это и не умаляло раздражения от текущего.   
Потом хлопнула наружная дверь, и поначалу Тобирама не понял, что это значит. Происходящее дошло до него лишь тогда, когда шум у ворот стих. Просыпав порошок из осиновой коры, он вскочил из-за стола и бросился на крыльцо, чтобы увидеть, как по двору обратно к дому идёт Мадара в плаще и глубоко надвинутом капюшоне, а за ним робко следуют двое селян.   
— Ты был занят, — поравнявшись с Тобирамой, невозмутимо сообщил Мадара в ответ на его ошеломлённый взгляд, — и я решил открыть им сам.   
— Доброго вам дня, господин Тобирама, — громогласно поздоровался поднявшийся на крыльцо следом Могучий Гай, а Бивако, сухонькая, словно срезанная веточка ивы, старушка, жена старого Хирузена, церемонно кивнула, остановившись на последней ступеньке.   
Тобираме не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как отступить в дом, давая незваным гостям войти.   
Перешагнув порог, Мадара стянул с головы капюшон, высвобождая длинные тёмные волосы и пушистые уши.   
— Думаю, моя помощь вам больше не требуется, — заявил он и, даже не посмотрев в сторону селян, скрылся в гостиной.   
Те проводили его изумлёнными взглядами и дружно уставились на Тобираму. На лицах обоих было написано несдержанное любопытство.   
— Сдаётся мне, где-то я его видел, — наморщив лоб, заявил Гай. — Он похож… похож…  
— Господин Тобирама, а вы… у вас… — непривычно неуверенно пробормотала Бивако. Строгая линия её губ дрогнула, став похожей на трещину на маске.   
— Я готов вас выслушать, — сухо сказал Тобирама, сделав вид, что ничего необычного не произошло. — У меня мало времени, поэтому прошу — сразу к делу.   
Гай всё с той же мучительной сосредоточенностью хмурился, очевидно пытаясь что-то нащупать в глубинах своей памяти, однако Бивако опомнилась.   
— Господин Тобирама, я пришла пригласить вас на свадьбу моего внука. Асума и вся наша семья очень просим вас быть в этот день с нами и разделить нашу радость.   
Приглашать местного друида на все значимые для жителей деревни празднества было негласной традицией, являвшейся данью не только уважению, но и практичности: такой гость не просто разделит радость, но и проведёт охранный обряд.   
Тобирама рассеянно кивнул. Обязанность не то чтобы неприятная, но очень уж длительная. Однако сейчас его больше занимали не обязанности, а те слухи, что поползут по деревне после сегодняшнего визита. Что вообще нашло на Мадару, заставив его так демонстративно показаться людям? Они ведь даже не были ему интересны! А вот он им — определённо был. Гай, насколько мог вытягивая шею — ему казалось, что он делает это незаметно, — то и дело косился в сторону гостиной.   
Но Бивако ждала ответа, и затянувшаяся пауза заметно её тревожила.   
— Я приду к вам, Бивако. И я очень рад за Асуму. Невеста, конечно же, Куренай?  
— Вы правы, это она, — в голосе пожилой женщины прозвучало едва заметное неодобрение. — Как подружились они в детстве-то, так по сию пору и вместе.   
— Значит, так тому и быть, — серьёзно сказал Тобирама. — Когда будет свадьба?  
— В первый день будущей недели. Спасибо вам, что не отказали. Мы вас будем очень ждать, — Бивако почтительно склонила голову и засеменила к дверям, бросив выразительный взгляд на своего провожатого. Гай спохватился и нехотя пошёл за ней, по пути пару раз обернувшись. 

Мадара валялся на ковре, закинув ноги на кресло и держа перед собой свиток, довольно ветхий с виду — видимо, опять какое-нибудь дурацкое старинное сочинение. Он упорно предпочитал их научным трудам.   
— Почему ты это сделал? — хмуро спросил Тобирама, остановившись в дверях. — Гай потом едва шею не сломал, пытаясь хоть краем глаза высмотреть тебя.   
— Это его любопытство, не моё, — заметил Мадара, не отрываясь от чтения.   
— И все же скажи, зачем?   
Мадара опустил свиток и с холодным, почти отстранённым интересом посмотрел на Тобираму.   
— Ты не хотел, чтобы в деревне знали обо мне?   
— В деревне всем известно, что я забрал тебя с собой и ты живёшь у меня.   
— Не так, — Мадара как-то нехорошо прищурился. — Им известно, что ты забрал с собой чудную, никому не ведомую зверюшку.   
Тобирама заморгал. Разумеется, он не собирался прятать кианита ото всех, просто… просто ему хотелось, чтобы больше никто… чтобы Мадара принадлежал только…  
— Ты боишься, что они испугаются меня? — пристальный взгляд изучал его, как упавшую в кувшин с молоком букашку. — Или тебя, потому что ты меня не боишься?   
— Ничего подобного! — собственная растерянность рассердила Тобираму, но она же помогла ему принять решение. — Пусть кто хочет думает что хочет, мне всё равно. А испугаются — тем лучше, реже будут бегать сюда с глупостями.   
В конце концов, о нём ходит уже столько слухов, что одним больше, одним меньше — невелика разница. Если кто-то — даже Хаширама — решит, что он живёт с лесным чудовищем, так тому и быть. Он не собирается лгать или оправдываться.   
Теперь, похоже, растерялся уже Мадара. Однако в его случае растерянность была скорее приятной: как будто он ожидал от Тобирамы иной реакции и был рад ошибиться.   
— А может, как раз напротив, — зубасто ухмыльнулся он. — В наибольшей безопасности тот воробей, что живёт в основании гнезда орла. Ты укротил страшную зубастую тварь, ты практически всесилен. Что, если они решат перенести деревню поближе к тебе и твоей защите?   
— Небо упаси! — совершенно искренне воскликнул Тобирама. — Тогда мы с тобой переселимся в лес, в самую глухую чащу. 

***  
Тобирама придирчиво оглядел своё подношение молодым: два амулета, выточенных из ствола берёзы, и несколько маленьких мешочков с травяными сборами на разные случаи жизни — от взбадривающего чая до успокаивающей тело и дух смеси. Поразмыслив, он добавил ещё один — специально для невесты. Сушёные ягоды чаровницы, собранные в ночь новолуния во вторую половину лета. Отвар из них делает кожу белоснежной и мягкой, как сам свет нарождающейся луны.   
— У нас тоже принято дарить подарки тем, кто заключает союз, — губы Мадары тронула слабая улыбка. — Теперь, когда они появились друг у друга, им понадобится много чего, чтобы устроить свой дом.   
— По правде сказать, наши молодожёны заранее собирают вещи для женитьбы. Невеста копит приданое, жених старается найти работу, которая сможет прокормить и его, и жену. А вот отдельный дом завести могут не все. Многие остаются жить в доме жениха или невесты.   
— Но как можно что-то готовить или собирать, если не знаешь, когда и где встретишь того, с кем тебе захочется остаться на всю жизнь?   
У Мадары даже встопорщились уши — как всегда, когда он чего-то отчаянно не понимал.   
— На вопрос «где» у нас, как правило, ответ короткий, — Тобирама начал складывать подарки в берестяной короб, — большинство людей ведут оседлый образ жизни и пару себе ищут в родном городе или селе, в крайнем случае — в том, что находится поблизости. Что же до «когда»… Кому-то везёт, и свадьба происходит по любви, однако есть и те, кто женятся по другим причинам. Впрочем, в случае Асумы и Куренай любовь несомненна.   
— Почему ты так думаешь?   
— Потому что у нас принято справлять свадьбы осенью. Это самое сытое и спокойное время, когда урожай собран, а работы мало. Для женитьбы в конце зимы нужны веские основания.   
Тобирама со значением усмехнулся, но Мадара продолжал непонимающе на него смотреть.   
— Основания? Какие?  
— Очевидно, между ними была близость, и Куренай понесла. Теперь им нужно как можно скорее пожениться, чтобы ребёнок родился в семье.   
Мадара потряс головой, как-то странно скрежещуще рассмеялся и несколько раз прошёлся по кабинету, словно не в силах оставаться на месте. Тобирама снова подумал, что даже в этой форме он не полностью походит на человека. Дело было не в ушах, хвосте и цвете глаз — отличие сквозило в самих чертах лица, в мимике, в пластике движений. Остановившись, Мадара потёр лоб и снова повернулся к Тобираме.   
— Вы собираете вещи, даже не зная, встретите ли свою пару, но рождение ребёнка для вас само по себе — не созданием семьи. Но зачем же тогда… Да как такое может быть!   
— А что здесь такого? — теперь потерял суть их спора уже Тобирама. — Человек не может знать своего будущего, поэтому старается распланировать хотя бы, что от него зависит.   
— Да то, что эти планы бессмысленны! Вместо того чтобы искать свою пару, вы тратите время на мелочи, которые имеют значение, только если вы её нашли!   
— Ни в кого не влюбиться — ещё не смерть, — возразил Тобирама. — Я согласен, это печально, но…  
— Да не в этом дело, — Мадара вдруг оказался совсем рядом, стиснул его плечи, заглянул в глаза, и от искристой сиреневой волны, плеснувшей в лицо, слегка повело. — Как же ты не понимаешь… Ну как же ты не понимаешь, Тобирама! Вы ставите неправильные цели, а потом подкрепляете их придуманными доказательствами. Вы строите жилище, когда надо строить жизнь.   
— Но ведь жилище — часть жизни.   
— Только если эти две части едины, — Мадара внезапно будто остыл. Померк лихорадочный блеск в глазах, все эмоции, кипевшие в голосе, растворились без следа.   
Не говоря больше ни слова, он вышел из кабинета.   
Тобирама несколько минут стоял на месте, пытаясь переварить этот странный разговор и его не менее странное окончание. Если бы он знал, что людские предсвадебные обычаи покажутся кианиту настолько дикими, то держал бы рот на замке. Хотя… это всё равно не помогло бы. Главным отличием Мадары от людей было не то, как он выглядел. Основную разницу составляло то, как он мыслил. И Тобирама раз за разом попадал впросак, не сумев предугадать течение его мыслей. Он привык, что к нему приходят и прямо излагают проблему, а здесь надо было во всём разбираться самому.   
Когда он нашёл Мадару, тот сидел на полу в гостиной, уронив руки на колени и безразлично глядя на потухшие угли в камине.   
— Хочешь, я разведу огонь? — спросил Тобирама, присаживаясь рядом.   
— Мне с тобой очень трудно, — не поворачивая головы, сказал Мадара. — Если бы ты только знал, как мне трудно.   
— Мне тоже бывает трудно, — признался Тобирама, — потому что ты не говоришь прямо, что не так. Ты ждёшь, что я всё пойму сам, но я не всегда понимаю.   
— А я не понимаю, как ты можешь не понимать настолько очевидных… — Мадара закусил губу, обрывая себя на полуслове. — Давай помолчим, — попросил он.   
Тобирама безмолвно склонил голову. Ему хотелось спросить: «Кто я для тебя? Любопытное существо загадочной расы «человек», на которое захотелось посмотреть поближе? Удобная возможность провести зиму в тепле, чтобы потом снова отправиться в путь? Остановка в странствиях в поисках своей судьбы?»   
Сердце тоскливо заныло.   
Тобирама стиснул зубы, давя уже поднявшийся из груди вопрос. Не он ли сам собирался просто изучить неведомого зверя, так удачно попавшегося к нему в руки? Приручить диковину, которую прежде встречал лишь в легендах?  
И кианит это знал.  
Что они хотели друг от друга, было ли хоть где-то пересечение их желаний?   
Тишина растекалась между ними, отмеряемая лишь шелестом дыхания, нескончаемая в своей безнадёжности.   
Тобирама нерешительно обнял Мадару, подсознательно ожидая, что тот его оттолкнёт, однако вместо протеста Мадара непривычно неуклюже привалился плечом к его груди, потом сполз ниже, опуская голову ему на колени.   
— Знаешь, я… — начал Тобирама, но чужая рука упреждающе стиснула его ладонь.   
— Не надо. Не говори ничего.   
И Тобирама сдался, молчаливо перебирая покалывающие кончики пальцев вихры. 

***  
Когда ветер сменил направление с северного на юго-восточный, а небо снова начало обретать все оттенки голубого, Тобирама понял, что время пришло. До дня нарождения нового года оставалась ещё неделя, однако это был тот случай, когда природа опережает саму себя. Сугробы по обе стороны протоптанной к их хижине тропинки по-прежнему были высокими, но день ото дня становились всё более рыхлыми. Когда солнце наберёт полную силу, оно без труда их сокрушит.   
— Мне нужно отлучиться на несколько дней, — сказал Тобирама после завтрака.   
— Зачем? — нахмурился Мадара. — Трудный случай в деревне?  
— Я буду не в деревне. Видишь ли, есть такая трава — горица подснежная, в народе её чаще зовут теневым душителем. Она растёт в горных районах и иногда по берегам сходящих с гор рек. Знаменита своими целительными свойствами — затворяет кровь, снимает воспаление, ослабляет боль. Однако использовать можно лишь самые первые её ростки, а расти она начинает ещё под снегом. Выбравшись на солнце, эта трава в течение нескольких дней становится сильнейшим ядом. Потому её и прозвали душителем. Несколько лет назад я выяснил, что у нас её можно найти в предгорье Пустынных зубцов, к северу отсюда, около одного дня пути в одну сторону.   
— И за чем ты охотишься, за лекарством или за ядом? — усмехнувшись, спросил Мадара.   
— За ядом я отправлюсь где-нибудь через месяц-полтора. А пока не сошёл снег, есть шанс получить лекарство.   
Мадара пару минут размышлял, потом кивнул своим мыслям.   
— Хорошо, раз тебе надобна эта трава, пойдём за ней. Выйдем прямо сейчас или тебе нужно подготовиться?   
— Тебе вовсе не обязательно идти вместе со мной, — запротестовал Тобирама. — Я не имел этого в виду, просто хотел предупредить, что меня какое-то время не будет. Это займёт всего два-три дня, максимум — четыре, и то, если погода испортится. Запасов у нас много, тебя никто не будет беспокоить, можешь… — он осёкся, увидев выражение лица Мадары — потемневшие от ярости глаза сузились, а клыки обнажились в оскале.— Что с тобой? Что-то не так?   
— Хочешь сказать, ты собрался неведомо куда в одиночестве?   
— Ничего неведомого. Мне прекрасно известен этот путь, я уже не раз его проходил.   
— То есть ты ещё больший самонадеянный болван, чем я думал, — опасно низким голосом прошипел Мадара. Его уши почти прижимались к голове, как у хищника перед прыжком.   
— Да о чём ты гово… — у Тобирамы уже голова шла кругом. Он опять что-то сделал неправильно, но даже не мог разобраться — что. — Подожди, ты что, боишься, что я могу заблудиться?   
— А что, ты и это можешь? — Мадара скрестил руки на груди, обнимая себя за локти и стискивая их, словно в попытке вернуть самоконтроль.   
— Разумеется, нет. Я здесь вырос, я знаю эту местность с детства, а через лес могу пройти с закрытыми глазами.   
— Возможно, не только ты.   
Тобирама начал что-то смутно понимать.   
— Ты намекаешь, что на меня может кто-то напасть в лесу?   
Глаза Мадары полыхнули сиреневым огнём, и он зарычал, уже не сдерживаясь:  
— Я не намекаю, я прямо говорю, что ты собираешься идти через лес, где водятся не только безобидные зайцы, и направляешься туда, где может встретиться не только эта твоя подснежная трава!   
Тобирама проглотил уже готовые сорваться с губ слова. Мадара волновался о нём, будто… это было так похоже на… Нет, нельзя подпитывать бесплодные, не основанные ни на чём мечты. Конечно, хотелось бы поверить в то, что он дорог Мадаре в той же мере, что и Мадара стал для него – но смысл? Он сам для Мадары — неведомая зверушка, которую можно изучить. Как бы ни хотелось стать для него кем-то родным и близким… увы.  
— Мне даже обидно такое слышать, — выдавил усмешку Тобирама. Слова Мадары его задели, но он не хотел этого показывать. И без того ссора на пустом месте зашла слишком далеко. — Я сам — не безобидный деревенский знахарь и умею за себя постоять. Иначе бы не поселился здесь. Поверь, ни один зверь не представляет опасности для опытного друида. Я могу зачаровать…   
— А как насчёт других зверей? Тех, которые уверены, что обладают разумом, и при этом охотятся на себе подобных?  
— Охотятся на себе подобных? Ты имеешь в виду людей?   
— Разбойников. Тебе даже твой брат говорил, что их появляется всё больше. Как ты зачаруешь направленный тебе в грудь арбалетный болт?   
— Как справиться с людьми, мне тоже известно, — Тобирама коснулся напряжённого плеча. — Мадара, не нужно за меня бояться. В конце концов, я ведь давно живу здесь, и за всё время никто…  
Мадара зарычал, но, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал вырываться, дав себя обнять, и сам обнял в ответ. Острые кончики когтей впились в спину даже через грубую толстую ткань.   
— Тобирама, а ты не хочешь подумать о том, что не всё это время ты был в такой безопасности, как думал?   
— Предполагать можно что угодно. Важно то, что было на самом… Или ты хочешь сказать… Когда мне угрожала опасность, о которой я тогда не знал?  
— Ты и сейчас не знаешь, — Мадара отстранился, устало вздохнув. Его гнев утих, хоть и не погас полностью, продолжая вспыхивать в глазах злыми искрами. — Однажды я почуял банду чужаков, пробирающихся сюда через лес. Это были люди, но не из твоей деревни, и не из соседней. Я подобрался к ним поближе, чтобы узнать, куда они идут и чего хотят. У них была с собой уйма оружия, от них пахло кровью. Когда я послушал, о чём они говорят, у меня исчезли последние сомнения.   
— О чём они говорили? — мрачно спросил Тобирама, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ.   
— О человеке, живущем в этом лесу. Чудаке, называющем себя друидом, к которому бегают за советом все жители Туманной деревушки, а порой и народ из окрестных сёл. Они говорили, что у него, должно быть, скоплена куча денег. Если за каждый пустячный совет брать хотя бы медяк, вскоре получишь целый сундучок. Они дожидались часа тьмы, чтобы друид наверняка уснул, а пока пили и смеялись, обсуждая, что с ним сделают.   
— Банда кривого Данзо, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал Тобирама.   
Ему казалось, что с памяти упала пелена, и сейчас он не понимал, как мог тогда не догадаться об истинном развитии событий. Кианит в ту ночь действительно ушёл на охоту, но охотился он отнюдь не за зайцем. Вспомнив, как описывали тела убитых разбойников, Тобирама помимо воли вздрогнул.   
— Я не знаю, как они называли себя, — дёрнул плечом Мадара, — зато знаю, что с ними стало.   
— Почему ты не рассказал мне раньше?  
— Я говорю сейчас, — Мадара вывернулся из его рук и отвернулся. — Разве недостаточно?   
В его интонациях сквозило что-то едва уловимое, что-то тревожащее... какая-то горечь. Обиделся на невнимательность Тобирамы? Злится из-за его беспечности? Нет, не то. Обиженный Мадара замыкался в себе, взбешённый — рычал, а сейчас он был растерян и расстроен — настолько, что не мог этого скрыть.   
— Вполне достаточно, — Тобирама шагнул к Мадаре, обхватывая его сзади и утыкаясь носом в колючий загривок. — Прости, что я был так беспечен. Мне понадобится около часа, чтобы собраться, а потом отправимся в путь. Если ты, конечно, не передумал идти со мной.   
Мадара фыркнул, полунасмешливо, полураздражённо.   
— Теперь я окончательно уверился, что тебя нельзя никуда отпускать одного.   
В его голосе слышалось облегчение.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
Горный поток бился меж невысоких скалистых берегов, скатывался с каменистых порогов и, почти не замедляя хода, рвался дальше. Он был таким бурным, что даже зимние морозы не смогли его сковать. Там, где бесцветная, отражающая блёкло-серое небо вода закручивалась в маленькие водовороты, она казалась кипящей, хотя на самом деле была не теплее льда.   
— Нам надо подняться на самый верх? — без особой радости спросил Мадара, глядя на возвышающуюся впереди горную гряду. Они одолели уже почти половину, но оставшаяся часть пути обещала занять вдвое больше времени. Чем выше они поднимались, тем круче становился подъём, а преграждающие путь каменные выступы постепенно дорастали до полноценных зубцов.   
— Нет, только вон до того склона, — Тобирама махнул рукой, — во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь. Там я собирал горицу в прошлом году.   
— Ты уверен? — недоверчиво уточнил Мадара. — Может быть, это был какой-нибудь другой склон?   
— Именно этот, я ведь уже говорил тебе, что ориентируюсь по реке.  
Поэтому, собственно говоря, они и отправились вдоль берега, хотя пробираться здесь было сложнее. Одно хорошо — с тех пор как они выбрались из леса, снега стало значительно меньше, и по-прежнему высокие, но рыхлые сугробы всё реже вставали у них на пути.   
— Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты ничего не перепутал.   
Похоже, в глазах кианита люди переставали ориентироваться на местности, как только выходили за порог своего дома.   
— Мадара, я не перепутал. Там очень характерный рисунок камней, плюс это единственный склон, где русло реки разливается так широко.  
— Ладно, — нехотя согласился Мадара, — надеюсь, твоя подснежная душительница действительно растёт там. Слушай, а ты, случаем, не перепутал гору?   
Тобирама уже собирался возмутиться и высказать этому несносному существу всё, что думает по поводу его сомнений, когда заметил, что Мадара косится на него с откровенной ухмылкой.   
— А вот это – вполне возможно, — со спокойным достоинством признался Тобирама. — Камни-то разные, но все эти горы такие одинаковые.   
Ухмылка на лице Мадары застыла, словно высеченная во льду. Несколько мгновений он смотрел на Тобираму, хлопая ресницами, а потом зашипел и с места напрыгнул на него, толкнув плечом и едва не сбив с ног.   
После чего сдерживать смех не стало уже никаких сил.   
Ещё четверть часа, что они поднимались до нужного уступа, у Тобирамы за спиной не стихало ворчание по поводу странного человеческого чувства юмора, которое требует издеваться над другими и собой на морозе. 

Он не ошибся. Едва пальцы осторожно разгребли нижний слой снега у самой земли, как на свет показалась свежая зелень. Действовать надо было быстро. Тобирама удобнее перехватил нож и принялся срезать гибкие, упругие стебли теневого душителя, бросая их в привязанный к поясу мешок. День был пасмурным, тучи закрывали небо без единого просвета, однако чем меньше растение пробудет на свету, тем лучше.   
— А тебе их можно трогать прямо так? — обеспокоенно спросил Мадара, нависая над его плечом.  
— Вполне, — не прекращая своего занятия, ответил Тобирама. — Чтобы яд горицы попал в кровоток, его нужно принять внутрь. Да и нет его пока, этого яда.   
— Уверен? — на этот раз в вопросе не было ни тени насмешки.   
— Разумеется. Я знаю, что делаю. Не волнуйся.   
Мадара пробурчал что-то невнятное, но выразительное по интонации и ловко перехватил один из стеблей. Повертел его в руках, придирчиво обнюхал, надкусил. Судя по всему, результатом он остался удовлетворён, так как вернул Тобираме потрёпанную добычу обратно и невозмутимо разрешил:  
— Можешь продолжать.   
Однако вскоре работа замедлилась — покрасневшие и озябшие руки двигались всё менее проворно. Вчера днём потеплело, ночью подморозило, и в итоге снег был покрыт плотным настом. Чтобы добраться до травы, требовалось сперва надломить его, а уже после разворошить более мягкий слой. Можно было бы надеть рукавицы, но грубая ткань сковывала движения, значительно усложняя процесс.   
— Дай теперь я, — маячивший где-то за спиной Мадара снова оказался рядом и, присев около Тобирамы на корточки, бесцеремонно вынул нож из его одеревеневших пальцев.   
— Спасибо, я справлюсь, — возразил Тобирама, пытаясь вернуть нож. — Да и осталось уже не так много.   
— Не спорь. Если мы задержимся тут дольше часа, не успеем вернуться к шалашу засветло, а сползать с этого холма впотьмах вряд ли будет большим удовольствием.   
— Но ты не…  
— Просто говори мне, как правильно срезать. 

От висящего над огнём котелка поднимался душистый пар, воскрешающий в памяти бархатистую мягкость листьев и золотящиеся на солнце налитые плоды. Тобирама, прикрыв глаза, с наслаждением вдыхал густой летний аромат. Ему казалось, что один лишь запах томящихся на огне сушёных трав и яблок-дичков согревает замёрзшее тело, разгоняя по венам стылую кровь.   
Шалаш никак не мог как следует прогреться: отсыревшие куски древесины упорно не хотели разгораться в полную силу, а сквозь оставленное наверху отверстие утекала половина тепла, без чего, к сожалению, обойтись было нельзя, иначе дым от костра вскорости отравил бы воздух до полной непригодности. У Тобирамы и так слегка першило в горле, а глаза понемногу начинало щипать. Заметив это, Мадара приподнялся — в полный рост в их временном жилище встать было нельзя — и выбрался наружу, чтобы убрать с крыши ещё часть лапника.   
— Если завтра выйдем рано утром и не задержимся в пути, к вечеру наверняка будем дома, — сказал он, вернувшись внутрь.   
— Сомневаюсь, что мне захочется выспаться всласть, — Тобирама похлопал ладонью по охапке еловых веток, служивших им спальным настилом. — Прошлая ночь убедила меня, что на вид эта постель мягче, чем на ощупь.   
— Её и на вид принять за мягкую можно разве что с закрытыми глазами, — ехидно заметил Мадара. — А скоро твой напиток будет готов? — он нетерпеливо облизал губы.   
— Ещё несколько минут, — сообщил Тобирама, склонившись над котелком.   
Вдобавок к горячему яблочному отвару их ужин состоял из зачерствелых ячменных лепёшек, пары луковиц и нескольких кусков копчёной свинины. Поев, они устроились перед наконец набравшим жар костром. Благодаря усилившейся тяге воздух заметно очистился, и стало если не хорошо, то вполне терпимо. Едкий чад сменился сухим смолистым ароматом. Тобирама подумал, что построенный Мадарой шалаш намного практичнее, чем те, которые мастерил он сам во время таких походов.   
— Тебе никогда не хотелось отправиться в путешествие? — словно в продолжение его мыслей спросил Мадара, грея пальцы над пламенем.   
— Я путешествовал, — ответил Тобирама. — Учился в столице, бывал у Окраинного моря, правда, только один раз. И объездил, наверное, все местные деревеньки. Конечно, это случается не часто, но порой мне приходится забираться довольно далеко. Например, в начале прошлой осени я…  
— Это не то, — перебил его Мадара, — не по-настоящему. Тебе нужно куда-то попасть — и ты идёшь в это конкретное место. А путешествия — когда ты просто бродишь то тут, то там, рассматривая всё, что тебе встречается. Где-то тебе хочется побыть подольше, и ты на время останавливаешься, а потом снова направляешься дальше. Твой путь не определяют две точки на карте, цель твоего пути — в тебе самом.   
Тобирама постарался не думать о том, какая цель привела в их края Мадару и как скоро она позовёт его куда-то прочь. Это был неплохой вечер — несмотря на пропитавшуюся дымом одежду и гудящие от усталости ноги, и портить его не хотелось.   
— Боюсь, я не создан для кочевой жизни, — попытался он отшутиться как можно более беззаботным тоном. — От точки до точки дойти могу, но лишь для того, чтобы после снова вернуться домой. Особенно когда снаружи такая погодка.   
За стенами шалаша резкими порывами метался ветер, словно пытавшийся заново намести просевшие сугробы. В перспективе ближайших дней его старания тоже были обречены на провал, но он не сдавался.   
— Не обязательно отправляться в стужу или идти туда, где зима длиннее лета. Есть места, где реки остаются тёплыми круглый год, а песок вокруг них даже в полночь сохраняет дыхание солнца…  
Тобираме на какой-то миг показалось, что стены исчезли — и ветер дует прямо на него, пронизывая до костей.   
— Мёрзнешь? — Мадара выбрал из сваленной у входа в шалаш охапки несколько веток и, поочерёдно поломав их на части, ловко всунул в костер. Потом он распахнул свой плащ и обнял Тобираму, укутывая тяжёлым мехом их обоих. — Лучше? — придвинувшись вплотную, он подышал Тобираме в шею, потёрся щекой о его щёку.  
Так действительно было лучше, и Тобирама кивнул, решившись задать вопрос:   
— А вы постоянно странствуете?   
Всё-таки одно дело, когда тяга к перемене мест чья-то личная особенность и совсем другое, когда её диктует клановая традиция или что-то в этом роде.   
— Вовсе нет. Не все и не постоянно. Тобирама, это же не обязанность, это просто… просто так. Когда того, что тебе нужно, нет рядом, ты идёшь искать. Когда тебе хочется увидеть разные кусочки мира, которые находятся далеко, ты путешествуешь. Но среди нас хватает и тех, кто никогда не покидал родных гор. Всё зависит от… — Мадара на мгновение запнулся, подыскивая подходящее слово, — …от потребностей. Мы — разные. Как и вы.   
Они помолчали, думая каждый о своём, соединённые в коконе тепла.   
Тобирама вдруг усмехнулся и, когда Мадара вопросительно посмотрел на него, пояснил:  
— Мне вспомнились времена, когда мы с Хаширамой были детьми. В долгие зимние вечера мы часто сидели около печи и рассказывали друг другу разные истории. Хаширама пытался меня напугать, а я никак не мог взять в толк, почему мне надо бояться всяких болотников и лесовиков — ведь было бы так интересно однажды встретить кого-то из них.   
Мадара улыбнулся уголками губ.   
— У нас тоже принято вечерами рассказывать разные легенды. А в ночь Тысячи легенд одна история сменяет другую вплоть до самого рассвета. Каждый член семьи должен рассказать хотя бы одну, за совсем маленьких говорят их родители.   
— Хотел бы я оказаться там, — мечтательно вздохнул Тобирама. — Уверен, ничего подобного нет ни в одной книге!   
Вариации человеческих легенд в трактовке кианитов были удивительны, но ещё интереснее было бы узнать их собственные.  
В глазах Мадары мелькнула тень настороженности.   
— Хочешь записать что-то из наших легенд в ваши книги?  
Тобирама резко замотал головой. Разумеется, в глубине души он не мог не желать заполучить хотя бы одно из сказаний этих удивительных существ в своё безраздельное владение, но он не собирался ничего выманивать или красть.   
— Нет, просто послушать. Ведь это же… Мне так интересно, что хранят глубины вашей памяти.   
Мадара помолчал, глядя в огонь, вздохнул и начал тихим, непривычно напевным голосом:  
Давным-давно, когда на месте Поднебесных гор катило волны Зеркальное море, а Сухотравные пустоши каждую весну походили на цветущий сад, мир был совсем не таким, каким мы знаем его ныне. Великое древо ещё не плодоносило, оно было лишь слабым ростком, тянущим тонкие ветви к солнцу.   
В те далёкие времена кианиты ещё не жили уединённо, отгородившись ото всех хребтами Южного нагорья, а люди не прятались по своим селениям за высокими заборами с железными засовами.   
В те счастливые времена люди и кианиты существовали бок о бок. Несмотря на то, что они были очень разными, их судьбы тесно переплетались, дополняя и отражая друг друга.   
Кианиты защищали людей, люди заботились о кианитах. Люди были слабее, однако их изобретательность помогала им найти путь в обход там, где они не могли пробраться напрямик. Кианиты были сильнее, но они мыслили лишь привычными им категориями, не умея выбираться за их пределы.  
Люди понимали магию, а кианиты были сотканы из неё.   
Увы, летний зной неминуемо заканчивается с приходом сезона дождей. Наступил день, когда люди начали сравнивать свои способности со способностями кианитов и сочли себя их бессильной тенью. Они стали бояться бывших друзей и принялись искать подвох во всём, что бы те ни делали. Страх порождает жестокость, а жестокость идёт рука об руку с подлостью — вскоре люди принялись охотиться на кианитов, стараясь подчинить их себе, чтобы тем самым обеспечить свою безопасность и усилить возможности. Люди искали власти, силы, знаний и получали их, однако ничто не возвращало им покоя, ведь в собственных глазах они по-прежнему оставались низшим видом. Когда кому-то мало себя самого, ничто чужое его не насытит.   
Не желая воевать с теми, с кем были связаны на протяжении многих веков, кианиты стали избегать людей. Они уходили всё выше в горы, поднимаясь по тайным тропам, отыскивая уголки, куда не мог добраться никто другой, и через какое-то время исчезли не только из людской жизни, но и из памяти.   
Мадара замолчал. В потемневших глазах отсвечивали алыми отблесками языки костра.  
Тобирама сглотнул внезапно сгустившуюся и начавшую горчить слюну, но неприятный вкус во рту не стал слабее. Он сознавал, что пропасть, разделяющая людей и кианитов, глубока, но не представлял прежде — насколько. А главное, он не представлял, что на дне этой пропасти кипят боль и застарелая обида.   
А ещё ему было горько от разочарования в древних людях. Он-то считал их великими и мудрыми — стоящими на такой высоте, какой не смог достигнуть ни один человек после, однако они оказались совсем другими. Оказались такими… людьми.   
— Ты веришь, что всё было так?   
Мадара только пожал плечами в ответ. Вероятно, с его точки зрения это было очевидно.   
— Знаешь, — медленно произнёс Тобирама, — мне становится стыдно за то, что я — человек.   
Мадара на ощупь отыскал его руку, прикрытую полой плаща, и стиснул её.   
— Не вини себя в чужом прошлом. Его создавали не ты и не я. От нас зависит, чтобы за наше прошлое не стало стыдно нам. 

Когда костёр прогорел до углей, Мадара нехотя отодвинулся от Тобирамы, оставив свой плащ у него на плечах, и принялся развязывать пояс.  
— Я начерчу охранный круг, — Тобирама попытался перехватить его руку. — Тебе не обязательно и сегодня…  
Однако, как и предыдущей ночью, возражения не возымели действия.   
— Пускай будет круг, — согласился Мадара, продолжая раздеваться. Хотя в шалаше стало намного теплее, по светлой коже прошла волна дрожи. — А я позабочусь о том, чтобы ночью к нему никто не подобрался.   
— Сомневаюсь, что в округе найдётся ещё хоть один… хоть одно разумное существо, кроме нас. Если здесь и можно на кого-то наткнуться, то лишь на проснувшегося до срока медведя.   
— Чтобы надеяться на удачу, нужно первым протянуть ей руку, — обнажённые в усмешке клыки блеснули багровым, ловя последние отсветы гаснущего огня. — К тому же так будет теплее. Нам обоим.   
Мадара стянул оставшуюся одежду, отбросил её в сторону и замер, ловя внутри себя поток магической энергии. Воздух знакомо сгустился, пошёл рябью, а потом словно растёкся вокруг изменяющейся фигуры. Короткий выплеск магии — и кианит поднялся на лапы, тряхнул косматой гривой и одним прыжком выскочил из шалаша.   
Сотворив охранное заклятие, Тобирама бросил поверх елового настила свой плащ, затем собрал одежду Мадары и свернул из неё подобие подушки. Поворошив длинным прутом остывающие угли в костре, он наконец лёг и долго пытался устроиться удобнее на неровном лежбище. Край рубахи под щекой ещё хранил тепло чужой кожи и её запах, мешавшийся с насыщенным ароматом хвои. Усталость, прежде дремавшая в позвоночнике и ступнях, развернулась, расползлась по всему телу. Веки потяжелели, словно невидимая сила тянула их к земле. Тьма вокруг начала светлеть, за ней уже проглядывали пока неясные тени какого-то сновидения.   
Тобирама вскинулся на постели, сопротивляясь сну. Он хотел дождаться возвращения Мадары, бродившего сейчас возле их стоянки. Чтобы спокойно уснуть, кианиту требовалось обнюхать и осмотреть каждый клочок земли вокруг и убедиться в его полной надёжности.   
В конце концов снаружи послышался тихий скрип снега — и спустя несколько мгновений окутанное облаком холода тело скользнуло в шалаш. Мадара вытянулся рядом с Тобирамой, сунул ледяной нос ему под мышку, в складки одежды, и довольно заворчал.   
— Всё спокойно? — Тобирама приобнял лохматый бок, ощущая под слоем шерсти горячую, как пламя костра, кожу. Он погладил кианита по спине и набросил на них обоих второй плащ. Лишь после этого Тобирама разрешил себе уснуть. 

Под пальцами переплетались неестественно-яркие на фоне снега побеги теневого душителя, изгибались, как живые, тянулись вверх. Тобирама с удивлением смотрел, как гладкий стебель ползёт по его ладони, пытаясь оплести её. Внезапно на него накатило отвращение, и он отбросил от себя извивающийся пучок травы. Стебли горицы упали на песок и замерли, тёмные и безжизненные, напоминая клубок раздавленных змей. Но… но… не мог же он принять змей за растение! Тобирама наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть получше, но в глазах стояла мутная пелена, делая всё вокруг расплывчатым. Как он ни старался, ему никак не удавалось сфокусировать взгляд. Только тогда до него дошло, что он пришёл слишком поздно — снег уже растаял, вовсю палит солнце, а сок горицы давно отравлен!  
…Отравлен — как память кианитов, которые никогда не забудут о том, что сотворили с ними люди.   
Тобирама увидел с высоты — как если бы был парящей в поднебесье птицей — узкое горное ущелье, по краю которого тянулась цепочка тёмных силуэтов.   
Кианиты уходили прочь. Уходили из жизни людей, чтобы остаться лишь в легендах, а потом исчезнуть и из них.   
Он чувствовал охватывающую их тоску, и сомнения, и боль…  
…и голод, выворачивающий пустое чрево наизнанку голод… и затуманивающую сознание ярость… и вязкий страх…   
В следующий миг Тобирама открыл глаза, осознавая одновременно, что неистовые голод и ярость не привиделись ему и что охранный круг, сплетённый вокруг шалаша, звенит и пульсирует. Он быстро сел, сбросив тяжёлый плащ. Мадары рядом не было.   
Звон казался оглушительным, хотя в действительности звучал лишь у него в голове. Кто-то приблизился к ним и сейчас находился совсем рядом, за стеной. Кто-то достаточно крупный и агрессивный, чтобы заклятие отреагировало не просто предупреждением, а отчаянной тревогой.   
Неловко согнувшись и спотыкаясь впотьмах, Тобирама выбрался из шалаша, огляделся — и беззвучно выругался. Не зря Хагоромо-мудрый столько раз повторял ему не произносить вслух того, что он не желал бы увидеть сбывшимся. На голубовато-сером в предрассветных сумерках снегу, приподнявшись на задних лапах, топтался крупный грязно-бурый медведь. Судя по обвисшей, будто шуба с чужого плеча, шкуре, разбудил его раньше времени и выгнал из берлоги голод. Зверь долго шатался по практически пустому лесу, а теперь решил, что наконец отыскал добычу.   
— А ну поди прочь, — громко сказал Тобирама и хлопнул в ладоши.   
Медведь опустился на четвереньки и оскалился, показывая мощные челюсти и длинные желтоватые резцы.   
Заклятие не давало ему подойти ближе, однако и отступать он явно не собирался. Прямой опасности незваный гость не представлял, но если он останется тут надолго, хорошего тоже мало. Тем более вот-вот вернётся отправившийся, видимо, на очередную разведку Мадара.   
Тобирама шумно, с досадой вздохнул, приготовившись плести заклятие, когда откуда-то сбоку выскочила тень и метнулась к зверю.   
Она двигалась так быстро, что почти расплылась в воздухе. Медведь обернулся молниеносно, но даже его ловкости не хватило, чтобы отбить её прыжок или принять позу для атаки — он успел лишь подставить плечо вместо горла. Раздался громкий рык гнева и боли, когда зубы тени зацепили плоть под толстой шкурой. Медведь яростно крутанулся на месте, пытаясь стряхнуть противника, и, похоже, ему это удалось. Тобирама вскрикнул от ужаса, видя, как чёрный ощетинившийся комок кубарем покатился по снегу, — друид знал, что никакое, даже самое стремительное его заклинание не опередит взмах когтистой медвежьей лапы. Однако прежде чем родившийся в груди крик сорвался с губ, кианит резко оттолкнулся от земли и, сжавшись в комок, снова прыгнул. На этот раз он попал туда, куда метил, вцепившись в зверю в загривок, а затем неуловимо быстрым движением полоснул клыками по горлу. Медведь заревел, но рёв тотчас перешёл в глухое бульканье, а потом крупная туша, подёргиваясь, рухнула в снег, окропив его брызгами крови.   
— Но зачем… — едва слыша себя, пробормотал Тобирама. — Я ведь мог… я бы…  
Он хотел сказать, что справился бы с оголодавшим, но подвластным ему животным сам — достаточно было наложить на него заклятие паники, но слова застряли в горле. Всё произошло так стремительно. Несколько ударов сердца — и могучее тело безвольно оседает на землю, похожее на разорванную тряпичную куклу.  
Невольно он задумался о том, пробовал ли когда-нибудь Мадара человеческую кровь. А ведь почти наверняка — пробовал. Если вспомнить, что он сделал с бандой кривого Данзо… Тобирама вздрогнул и отогнал от себя леденящую, как горный поток зимой, мысль.   
Он стоял и тупо смотрел, как кианит спрыгивает с поверженной жертвы и, пошатываясь, подходит к нему. Морда была перепачкана кровью, почти невидимой на тёмной шерсти, но оставляющей следы на снегу, отчего-то казавшиеся чёрными.   
Опустившись на колени, Тобирама обнял Мадару, позволив зубастой окровавленной пасти уткнуться ему под подбородок. Потрепал колючий вздыбленный загривок. А потом перевоплощение началось прямо у него в руках. Волна магии прошла сквозь него, заставив задохнуться от прокатившегося по всему телу тяжёлого эха. На миг они с Мадарой будто стали едины. Не так, как при соитии, а всецело, до каждого удара сердца и последней капли крови в жилах. Это было… этому просто не существовало названия. Полная, совершенная близость.   
— Не боишься… меня? — Мадара бормотал совсем неразборчиво, и Тобирама скорее угадал, чем расслышал вопрос.   
— Нет, — Тобирама и сам говорил с трудом — сведённые не то от холода, не от всего пережитого губы повиновались плохо. — Не боюсь и никогда не боялся, — он не лгал, если и было в мире что-то, в чём он был абсолютно уверен, так в этом. — Я боюсь только _за_ тебя.  
— Глупый… человек… совсем…  
— Ещё какой глупый. Признайся, ты ведь с самого начала остался со мной, чтобы защищать?  
Теперь Тобирама понял, что творилось с Мадарой при их последнем споре перед уходом из дома. Он опасался, что, узнав правду, Тобирама почувствует страх перед своим слишком сильным, слишком опасным спасителем. О нет, глупым здесь был не только человек, отнюдь не только!  
— Не ради же пирожков, — Мадара хрипло засмеялся, а потом затрясся в ознобе, и Тобирама, спохватившись, скорее потащил его в шалаш. 

***  
То ли всплеск переживаний восстановил силы, то ли найденная Мадарой тропа оказалась заметно короче, но к знакомым местам они выбрались немногим позже полудня. Один Тобирама добрёл бы сюда хорошо, если к закату.   
В отличие от вчерашнего хмурого дня сегодня прямо с утра развиднелось. Вырвавшееся из плена облаков солнце светило вовсю, словно спешило выплеснуть нерастраченное за зимние месяцы сияние. Золотистые лучи отражались от снежного ковра, высвечивая в воздухе шлейфы искристой снежной пыли. Красиво, но чересчур ярко. Когда Тобирама моргал, белоснежные и радужные блики перед глазами сменялись ровным алым полотном, разворачивавшимся за закрытыми веками.   
— Хорошо, что вчера было пасмурно, — пробормотал он, — а то долго бы мы нужное место искали.   
— Почему? — удивился Мадара. — Солнечно же. Светло.   
— Слишком много солнца, — Тобирама сморгнул выступившую в уголках глаз влагу. — Когда всё вокруг так блестит, это скорее мешает, чем помогает что-то высматривать.   
Мадара сделал несколько шагов в молчании, потом осторожно положил руку ему на плечо.   
— Осторожнее, тут много деревьев на пути.   
Тобирама едва не поперхнулся глотком воздуха. Он не знал, радоваться ли такой заботе или расстраиваться, что он, кажется, только что выставил себя слепым кротом.   
— Я их вижу! Всё не настолько плохо. Просто весеннее солнце яркое, а вместе со снегом немного тяжеловато для глаз. Но ничего серьёзного, не волнуйся. Тем более до дома и осталось-то всего ничего.   
— Наконец-то, — проворчал Мадара, убирая руку и плотнее кутаясь в плащ, — у меня хвост промёрз по всей длине хребта. Если у вас это называется началом весны, я хочу сразу в разгар лета.   
— Как только вернёмся, я затоплю баню, — пообещал Тобирама. — Нет надёжнее средства, чтобы согреться после того, как продрог до костей.  
Он старался сдерживать улыбку, хотя, наверное, она всё же прорвалась в голосе, поскольку Мадара сердито покосился на него, но возражать не стал.   
— Ладно, пускай будет баня. Если уж выбирать между духотой в тепле и свежим морозом, я выберу духоту.   
За последние месяцы он не то чтобы полюбил мыться по-человечески, но, в отличие от себя прошлого, обходился при этом без применения зубов и когтей. Во всяком случае в те разы, когда дело касалось исключительно мытья.   
Они были уже в получасе ходьбы от дома, когда Тобирама почувствовал нечто странное. Поднимаясь на поросший высокими тонкими соснами холм, он заметил, что аура кианита будто раздваивается, частично ощущаясь возле него, а частично — где-то далеко впереди. С того дня, когда Мадара сбросил сеть заклятия, Тобирама лишился возможности отслеживать его перемещения: он чувствовал приближение и удаление магического фона кианита, улавливал изменения в нём, но коснуться или мысленно последовать за ним больше не мог. Однако сейчас Мадара шёл рядом — в этом не было никаких сомнений. Тем не менее аура, окутывающая его, просачивалась с той стороны, откуда они шли два дня назад. Впрочем, нет… Эта аура походила на ауру Мадары, несомненно являясь одной с ней природы, и в то же время была несколько иной. От Мадары словно бы исходил островатый запах молний, вызывая в памяти сталкивающиеся грозовые облака, тогда как эта аура напоминала искры лесного пожара.   
— Что? — окликнул его Мадара, и Тобирама лишь тогда понял, что замер на месте, вслушиваясь в безмолвие леса. — Ты обещал горячую воду, чтобы согреться, а теперь стоишь с таким видом, будто собрался всё бросить и поселиться здесь.   
Мог ли он не почувствовать затаившегося вблизи сородича? Вряд ли. Однако почему-то делал вид, что ничего не замечает.   
— Да, конечно, — ответил Тобирама невпопад. — Идём.   
Он не понимал, что происходит, и от этого ему было ещё тревожнее.


	7. Chapter 7

***  
Тобирама немного опасался, что на подходе к дому его будет ждать кто-нибудь из деревни, и облегчённо выдохнул, когда увидел, что у ворот никого нет. Даже если незваные гости и приходили, им не хватило времени или терпения подстеречь хозяина.   
— Надо же, — вполголоса пробормотал он, — никто не попался на охоте в собственный капкан, не отравился «чистейшей, как первый снег» наливкой, не мается бессонницей, не проиграл лесным духам в кости любимую корову… Чудеса да и только.   
Впрочем, скорее всего, селяне просто слишком заняты подготовкой к празднику. До нарождения нового года оставалось всего несколько дней. И вот туда Тобираму — увы — наверняка пригласят.   
Мадара фыркнул.   
— Удивительно, что деревня как-то выстояла до твоего рождения, а потом пережила твоё отсутствие в несколько лет.   
— Не думаю, что местные настолько беспомощны, — возразил Тобирама, поднимаясь на крыльцо и стараясь стряхнуть с сапог хотя бы часть снега. Становясь талым, снег становился и более липким. — Просто они привыкли, что есть к кому прийти за помощью.  
— А я вот не уверен, что дело в привычке, — тяжело ступая, Мадара поднялся вслед за ним. — Люди порой умудряются быть беспомощными настолько, насколько это вообще возможно и даже больше.   
— Нет, мне, конечно, лестно, что ты так высоко меня ценишь, но на самом деле… Подожди, — Тобирама остановился. — Или ты говорил и про меня тоже? Я, по-твоему, такой же беспомощный, как… как все?   
Раздался приглушённый смешок, потом Мадара ткнулся лбом ему сзади в плечо и слегка боднул.   
— Идём уже, а? Ты очень поможешь, если поскорее согреешь воду.   
Хоть лютые зимние морозы и остались позади, дом за эти дни выстудило полностью. Мадара начал стаскивать с себя плащ, но замер, мгновение подумал и накинул его обратно.   
— По-моему, что там, что тут — разница невелика, — сообщил он, мотнув головой в сторону входной двери.   
— А что, у вас в горах совсем не бывает зимы? — спросил Тобирама спустя минут пять, уже занимаясь печью.   
Краем глаза он заметил, как Мадара пожимает плечами.   
— Почему? Бывает. Идёт снег, иногда даже пару недель подряд.   
— М-да, тогда я понимаю, почему наша зима тебе не по вкусу. Но, знаешь, дальше к северу от Пустынных зубцов, в стране Железа, холода бывают ещё суровее, чем здесь.   
— Ещё суровее?! Так, какие бы ценные травы ни росли под тамошним снегом, мы туда не пойдём!  
Тобирама рассмеялся и встал.   
— Насколько мне известно, никаких исключительно ценных растений там нет. Пойду-ка принесу ещё дров. Пригляди пока за печью.   
Окунувшись в домашние хлопоты, он почти забыл о странной ауре, встреченной по дороге. Пока не вышел за порог.   
Знакомая и в то же время незнакомая аура стала ярче. Теперь в ней отчётливо ощущался чужеродный оттенок. Тобирама отметил это ещё до того, как глаз уловил движение гибкого тела, скользнувшего среди деревьев за оградой. Он зачем-то оглянулся на дверь у себя за спиной, убедился, что она притворена, затем медленно спустился с крыльца и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к забору. Пару минут он пристально всматривался в подступающие к краю опушки деревья, но не увидел больше ничего. Пушистые ветви елей оставались неподвижны. Однако Тобирама всей кожей чувствовал, что там кто-то есть. Кто-то наблюдает за ним, затаившись среди высоких стволов.   
Он повернулся и быстро, почти бегом, направился обратно в дом.   
— Неужели ты не замечаешь? — выдохнул он, ступив на порог кухни.   
На лице Мадары появилось озадаченное выражение.   
— Не замечаю чего?  
— Ну, ничего необычного? Из того, что вокруг?   
Мадара внимательно оглядел его. Нахмурился.   
— Ты сказал, что идёшь за дровами, но вернулся без них. Что-то случилось?   
Непонятно было, издевается он или правда не понимает.   
— Рядом с домом бродит один из… — Тобирама запнулся, подыскивая подходящее слово, — …в общем, кто-то из твоих сородичей. Он шёл за нами от самого леса. Я думал, ты чувствуешь такие вещи.   
Мадара заметно расслабился.   
— А, это. Да, ко мне пришли, не волнуйся. Мы редко встречаемся за пределами Конохи, но если чувствуешь своего, никогда не пройдёшь мимо. Или ты против, чтобы сюда… — он осёкся и обвёл рукой кухню.   
— Нет. Нет, конечно. Я просто не ожидал… и не мог понять, почему твой сородич держится на расстоянии.   
— Видимо, они пока не готовы подойти, — Мадара скользнул вперёд, так быстро и плавно, что Тобирама, подняв голову, чуть не столкнулся с ним носом. — Ты холодный. Замёрз? — он потёрся щекой о щёку Тобирамы, забавно приоткрыв рот, подышал ему на кончик носа. — Давай я схожу за дровами.   
— Не надо, я сам, — меньше всего Тобираме хотелось, чтобы Мадара решил, будто он боится неизвестного кианита. Впрочем, нет. Ещё меньше он хотел, чтобы Мадара сейчас выходил из дома. Им завладело странное, почти животное желание схватить в охапку, утащить подальше и рычать на всякого, кто рискнёт приблизиться. Тобирама зажмурился, стараясь вернуть мыслям ясность, и первым разомкнул объятия. — Я быстро.   
— Дрова не забудь, — посоветовал Мадара с плохо сдерживаемой ухмылкой.   
То ли чужак отступил дальше в лес, то ли у Тобирамы притупилась острота восприятия, но теперь посторонняя аура уже не казалась такой чёткой. Он попытался убедить себя, что у сородича Мадары возникли более важные дела, и даже наполовину преуспел в этом. В конце концов, может, тот кианит куда-то торопится и у него нет времени на долгие встречи. Может, он просто хотел убедиться, что с собратом всё в порядке.   
Ну и… всё в порядке же, верно?

Они растопили баню и вымылись, потом пообедали холодным окороком и горячим луковым бульоном. После чего Мадара прихватил какую-то книгу и ушёл в спальню, оставляя Тобираму наедине с его добычей. И мыслями.   
Перед обработкой горице нужно было дать вылежаться в сухом прохладном месте не меньше пары суток, поэтому Тобирама ограничился тем, что высыпал её на широкий деревянный поднос и отнёс на чердак. Даже с учётом дня, который они провели в пути, продолжать можно будет только завтра. А лучше — послезавтра. Какое-то время Тобирама провёл в кабинете, периодически посматривая в сторону прикрытого ставнем окна, потом не выдержал и тоже отправился в спальню.   
В доме было тихо. Углы постепенно затягивали вечерние тени.   
— Уже закончил? — Мадара покосился на него поверх книги.   
— Можно сказать, ещё даже не начинал. Сначала горице нужно полежать и немного подувянуть.   
Мадара подвинулся, давая Тобираме присесть на кровать, а потом извернулся и улёгся головой ему на колени. Довольно вздохнул.   
— Почитаешь мне?   
Тобирама, прищурившись, глянул на страницу. К его удивлению, это оказались «Заметки травника». Наверное, Мадара уже перечитал все старинные сказания и истории в доме, пришлось приняться за что-то другое.   
— Конечно, с удовольствием, — тем более что эту книгу он знал почти наизусть, — только зажгу лампу.   
— Для тебя уже темно? — сочувственно спросил Мадара.   
— В целом нет, но чтобы читать… немного темновато. А скоро стемнеет ещё больше.   
В свете масляной лампы наползающие от окна сумерки мгновенно сгустились, принимая оттенок настоявшегося черничного сиропа. Пройдёт ещё немало дней, прежде чем солнце начнёт разгонять их, нарушая границы вечера.   
Тобирама оставил лампу на подоконнике и вернулся на кровать. Мадара подождал, пока он устроится, и вновь распластался у него на коленях, тяжёлый и расслабленный. Повозился, вжимаясь затылком в его бедро, потянулся, прогибая спину. Тобирама подсунул ладонь ему под голову и открыл книгу.   
— Ты ведь уже прочёл о медовой траве?   
— Угу. И о мокром и сухом паутиннике тоже. Следующая страница, — Мадара блаженно зажмурился, пока пальцы Тобирамы осторожными движениями разминали ему загривок.   
А в следующее мгновение напрягся и распахнул глаза.   
— Идут, — пояснил он в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Тобирамы.   
И тут же — эхом его слов — раздался громкий стук в дверь.   
— Откроешь? — Мадара сел, текуче потягиваясь. — Это всё-таки твой дом, — он зевнул, клацнув зубами, и забрал «Заметки травника» из рук Тобирамы. — Ничего, ты почитаешь мне потом. 

Тобирама был настолько уверен, что пришлый кианит один, что оторопел, увидев на крыльце две фигуры. Одна из них была высокой и крепкой, вторая едва доставала ей до плеча. Он замер, забыв, что собирался сказать.   
Высокий кианит, до самых глаз закутанный в тяжёлый походный плащ, что-то произнёс, но Тобирама не разобрал, на каком языке он говорит.   
— Обито, Дейдара, — мимо его плеча протиснулся Мадара, — не ожидал, но рад вас видеть здесь.   
— Далеко ты забрался, — сказал высокий кианит. На этот раз Тобирама его понял, хоть и с трудом. Кианит говорил ещё менее отчётливо, чем Мадара, а его низкий, глуховатый голос напоминал скорее звериное шипение, чем человеческую речь. — Суровое место, приходится наматывать на себя сразу всю одежду, что есть.   
Мадара хмыкнул.   
— Радуйтесь, что вы пришли сюда в начале весны.   
— Весны?! А ты не перепутал местный календарь?   
— Я — нет, а вот местный календарь наверняка что-то путает.  
Чужой кианит расхохотался, обнажая, кажется, все зубы разом. Его спутник смеялся тише и менее грозно. Он вообще казался менее заметным и словно был готов в любое мгновение отпрыгнуть назад, в сгущающийся мрак ночи.   
Мадара обернулся.   
— Тобирама, это Обито, мой племянник. А с ним Дейдара.   
— Добро пожаловать, — пробормотал Тобирама, лихорадочно размышляя, могут ли у кианитов быть какие-то особые ритуалы знакомства и если да, то какие именно. Ни до чего не додумавшись, он вспомнил о правилах гостеприимства, принятых у людей, и поспешно добавил: — Заходите в дом.   
Кианиты повернулись друг к другу. Второй встал на цыпочки, поправил на первом капюшон и то ли обнюхал, то ли потёрся носом о его щёку. А Тобирама вдруг понял, что кианит среди них только один. 

Обито — высокий и зубастый — оказался отчётливо похож на Мадару. Те же острые, хищные черты, те же глаза цвета грозы. Только тёмная грива волос была острижена почти под корень и беспорядочными прядками торчала во все стороны, отчего крупные пушистые уши казались ещё заметнее. Но это было уже мелочью, даже если бы Тобирама не знал об их родстве — догадался бы с первого взгляда.   
Зато спутник Обито, _не-кианит_ , был практически его противоположностью. Изящный до хрупкости, светловолосый и светлоглазый, он выглядел совсем юным, вряд ли старше шестнадцати-восемнадцати лет. И этот же возраст отражался во взгляде.   
Тобирама решил и дальше следовать традициям людского гостеприимства, поэтому провёл гостей на кухню. Кроме того, они явно замёрзли, а это место было самым тёплым в доме после гостиной. Но камин в гостиной сегодня ещё не топили.   
При виде обеденного стола с расставленными вокруг табуретами на лице Дейдары отразилась растерянность. Тобирама заподозрил, что у кианитов принято трапезничать как-то иначе, но ведь у Мадары, насколько он помнил, его кухня удивления не вызвала. Да и этот… память с заминкой подсказала чужеродное имя — Обито замешательства не проявлял.   
Проблема разрешилась, пока Тобирама ходил в кладовую за сыром, окороком и маринованными овощами: Дейдара подтащил один из табуретов к другому, и они с Обито сели рядом, практически вплотную друг к другу. Мадара занял место напротив.   
Тобирама поколебался, не зная, стоит ли ему присоединяться или лучше уйти. С одной стороны, хозяину дома невежливо бросать гостей, с другой — это не его гости. Может, Мадара хочет побеседовать с родственниками без посторонних. Однако сама мысль о том, что он для Мадары — посторонний, вызвала протест, и Тобирама решительно уселся на ближайший табурет. Если эти двое собираются уговаривать Мадару уйти с ними, он должен всё слышать, чтобы… чтобы… возразить! В конце концов, он имеет право хотя бы на мнение.   
Обито что-то спросил у Мадары на их языке. Как Тобирама и ожидал, язык кианитов походил на человеческий не больше, чем рычание рыси. Это было сочетание звуков попросту чуждых людскому и уху, и горлу. Мадара усмехнулся — кончики клыков слегка показались из-под верхней губы и тут же спрятались.   
— Нет, — сказал он по-человечески. — Про местную весну я не шутил. Она здесь действительно такая. Надеюсь, только поначалу.   
Три пары глаз обратились к Тобираме с невысказанным, но отчётливо читаемым вопросом. Одна пара — светло-голубого цвета, две других, почти одинаковых, цвета пронзающих небо молний.   
— На самом деле по нашим календарям весна начнётся только через несколько дней, — сказал Тобирама. — Но мы считаем это время уже весенним. Может быть, на первый взгляд перемены не так заметны, как на юге, но если пожить здесь подольше, уловить их легко. Меняется ветер, снег, сам воздух, даже свет солнца становится другим.   
— Снег лежит у вас и летом? — спросил у него Обито с плохо скрываемым сочувствием. Хотя он старался произносить слова как можно отчётливее, чужой язык давался ему труднее, чем Мадаре. Ясно Тобирама услышал только «лежит» и «летом», а остальную часть фразы уловил скорее интуитивно.   
— Нет, — замотал он головой, — конечно же, нет. Снег растает через месяц, самое большее — через два.   
— У нас тоже есть снег, — сообщил Дейдара, придвигая к себе блюдо с нарезанным ломтями окороком. — В холодные зимы даже метели бывают. Правда, чаще всего он тает на следующее утро после того, как выпал. Жалко, мне нравится лепить из снега всякое.   
А вот Дейдара говорил на удивление чисто, практически без акцента, но всё равно как-то… не так. Незнакомо.   
Он вообще был странным. Определённо не кианит, но тогда кто? Сейчас Тобирама отчётливо ощущал, что аура, окутывающая этих двоих, принадлежит Обито. Аура самого Дейдары казалась слабой, едва различимой, как запах ландыша, который перекрывает резкий и острый аромат хвои. Он владел магией — несомненно. Его аура несла в себе тень земли и жар огня, но они ничем существенно не отличались от знакомых Тобираме сил. Загадочно.  
Тобирама перебирал в памяти всех известных ему магических существ. Изрядная часть из них, правда, относилась к легендарным или исчезнувшим столетия назад видам, но не перед ним ли сейчас сидели две таких легенды во плоти? Почему тогда не воплотиться и третьей?  
Однако ничего из того, что он смог вспомнить, Дейдаре не подходило. Он выглядел… обычным. Как люди в деревне, как сам Тобирама. Самым нечеловеческим в его облике было присутствие рядом Обито.  
Между тем Обито, в отличие от Дейдары, не слишком заинтересовался свиным окороком. Гораздо больше ему пришлось по вкусу яблочное варенье. Тобирама пожалел, что у них нет никакой сладкой выпечки — она наверняка понравилась бы родственнику Мадары ничуть не меньше.   
— В деревне скоро будет праздник, — начал он, — день нарождения нового года. Как раз его мы и считаем началом весны. Я думаю, вам было бы интересно его увидеть.   
— Зачем? — не понял Дейдара.   
Они с Обито переглянулись.   
Тобираму поставила в тупик сама постановка вопроса. Лично он с удовольствием взглянул бы на праздничные обряды кианитов.   
— А что там будет? — спросил Мадара.   
— Да много всего… Например, накануне праздника на краю деревни строят из остатков снега замок и стену вокруг него. В замке зажигают несколько свечей, которые потом горят всю ночь. Поутру замок и заградительную стену разрушают, а на этом месте разжигают костёр. Будет много песен, разное угощение — считается, что это приманивает солнце и тепло.   
— Не, — сказал Дейдара. — Такое мы уже видели.   
— По правде сказать, мы направляемся в Речной край, — вступил в разговор Обито. — Говорят, весной там необычайно красиво — цветущие поля перемежаются с реками, и издали трудно различить, где заканчиваются цветы и начинается вода.  
— А ещё там растут рубиновые искры, — перебил спутника Дейдара, — очень вкусные ягоды. Я пробовал однажды, в детстве.   
Выражение лица Мадары на миг стало задумчиво-мечтательным, и Тобирама мысленно пообещал себе, что непременно достанет эти ягоды. Потом эту мысль перебила другая.   
— Но постойте, — он помедлил, воскрешая в памяти карту страны, — в таком случае вы сбились с пути. — Вы ведь идёте от Зубцов зари, правильно? Речной край находится к юго-западу отсюда, значит, вам нужно было, спустившись в долину, пересечь Костяное плато, и тогда вы бы вышли прямиком туда, куда нужно. Вы же слишком углубились на север, так получается большой крюк.   
Обито и Дейдара снова переглянулись.   
— Ничего, — заявил Дейдара, набивая рот маринованными овощами и заразительно ими хрустя, — в этих землях нам тоже интересно. Мы путешествуем.   
Однако Тобирама, кажется, начал догадываться, какой была истинная цель их пути.   
— Как там Изуна? — спросил своих гостей Мадара.   
Незнакомое имя отчего-то неприятно царапнуло слух.   
— Он часто охотится, — сказал Обито. — Собирается строить новый дом, побольше. Сейчас уже, наверное, приступил.   
— На самой окраине Конохи, представляешь? — добавил Дейдара. — Неподалёку от Святилища. Говорит, что так хотя бы снаружи будет тихо и спокойно.   
На лице Мадары появилась улыбка, непривычно мягкая и тёплая, затронувшая не только губы, но и глаза. Тобираме он так ни разу не улыбался. Ни разу. И это было горько.   
Глядя, как Обито тщательно вылизывает ложку от варенья, Тобирама вспомнил, что не сделал чай. Собирался — ещё возвращаясь из кладовой, но отвлёкся и забыл. Он резко встал:   
— Я заварю чай.   
Увы, когда он вернулся за стол, разговор продолжался всё о том же Изуне.   
Тобирама слушал, с каждой минутой всё сильнее чувствуя себя лишним. Мадара и его гости говорили на темы, известные им троим, а он мог лишь гадать, о чём идёт речь. А главное — о ком.   
Тобирама медленно цедил остывший, оседавший на корне языка полынной горечью настой и думал. Когда они с Мадарой впервые стали близки, он самонадеянно решил, что у Мадары до него никого не было. А теперь в голову настойчиво лезли мысли о том, что, возможно, не было у него _человека_. Дальнейшие размышления расплывались в кроваво-алой дымке, и в горле поднималась незнакомая прежде ярость.  
Тобирама не то чтобы гордился своей выдержкой, но в целом считал себя человеком хладнокровным, поэтому такая реакция оказалась для него непривычной и пугающей.   
— Кто такой Изуна? — спросил он, стараясь говорить сдержанно, однако сам различил в собственном голосе откровенную враждебность.   
Обито и Дейдара уже привычно обменялись взглядами и уставились на него со сдержанным любопытством.   
— Мой брат, — спокойно ответил Мадара.   
Тобирама моргнул. Смешанная с ревностью злость угасла, как угли, залитые колодезной водой.   
— У тебя есть брат? Но почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне о нём?  
— Ты не спрашивал, — с присущей ему алогичной резонностью сказал Мадара.   
— Но как я мог спросить, если не знал? — только после того, как слова сорвались с губ, Тобирама подумал: сейчас Мадара возмутится, что Тобирама вообще не спрашивал его о сородичах, и будет прав. Он не поймёт, что Тобирама просто хотел… подсознательно хотел быть для него самым важным.   
Однако Мадара как-то растерянно усмехнулся.   
— Я просто не подумал, что тебе это интересно.   
Напряжение ушло, словно вода в сухой песок. Разговор потихоньку возобновился, но Тобирама больше не рисковал вмешиваться, тем более что по существу сказать ему было нечего. Обито раз или два спрашивал у него что-то насчёт местной охоты, но, получив краткий ответ, донимать дальше не стал.   
Они с Дейдарой почти не переговаривались между собой, и у Тобирамы возникло странное впечатление, что для обмена мыслями им хватает взглядов и лёгких прикосновений. Происходящее между ними не было телепатией в прямом смысле, хотя в чём-то напоминало именно её: эти двое действительно понимали друг друга без слов — они чувствовали друг друга.   
Если для кианитов такая чуткость — норма, неудивительно, что Мадара злился и недоумевал, отчего людям требуется всё проговаривать, иногда ещё и по нескольку раз. 

Уложить спать нежданных гостей Тобирама решил тоже на кухне. Теперь в доме хватало меховых и шерстяных вещей, чтобы устроить самую тёплую постель, а уж по сравнению с ночёвкой на едва прикрытом лапнике или охапке хвороста такая постель будет просто роскошной. Гости, похоже, были с ним полностью согласны, обменявшись удовлетворёнными взглядами.   
Тобирама и Мадара уже направлялись к себе, когда Дейдара догнал их на пороге и что-то зашептал Мадаре на ухо. Тут усмехнулся, кивнул, потрепал мальчика по волосам, а потом вышел, потянув за локоть и Тобираму. Всё произошло так быстро, что обида на чужие секреты даже не успела всерьёз вгрызться в сердце. Так, слегка куснула.   
В спальне Тобирама не раздеваясь рухнул на кровать. Лишь сейчас он осознал, насколько устал за день: ныли ноги, гудела от переизбытка впечатлений голова. Неужели они вернулись от Пустынных зубцов только сегодня? По его ощущениям, с того утра в шалаше прошло не меньше недели. Он вытянулся во весь рост, чувствуя себя одеревеневшим.   
За стеной послышались возня и шуршание. Не то гости переустраивали свою постель, не то… занимались чем-то ещё. Он не хотел знать.   
Скрипнули доски, и матрас дрогнул под тяжестью другого тела — Мадара уселся на постель рядом с ним. Положил ладонь ему между лопаток, поводил из стороны в сторону.   
— Прости, что Обито с Дейдарой появились так неожиданно. Я сам не знал, что они собираются в нынешнем году на север.   
— Перестань. Мадара, я же сразу сказал, что не против. Мне было интересно с ними познакомиться, — это было правдой, во всяком случае, отчасти. Пока их появление не напоминало о той _части_ жизни Мадары, которой он не знал и, возможно, никогда не узнает. — Кроме того, я не думаю, что они попали в эти края случайно.   
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Наверняка они искали тебя, хотели навестить. Им же было известно, куда ты направляешься?   
Острые когти царапнули ткань рубашки, и Тобирама рефлекторно вздрогнул, но через несколько движений Мадара приспособился, касаясь его легко, самыми кончиками.  
— В общих чертах… У меня не было какого-то конкретного пути. Хотя да, я действительно упоминал, что буду к северу от Зубцов.   
— Подозреваю, Обито и Дейдара за тебя беспокоятся, потому и пришли.   
Мадара выразительно хмыкнул — даже без слов было понятно, какого мнения он об этом предположении.   
— У них нет причин за меня беспокоиться, они оба это знают.   
— Иногда этого недостаточно, чтобы перестать, — Тобирама уткнулся лицом в скрещенные перед собой руки, из-за чего голос зазвучал приглушённо. Он чуть повернул голову набок. Скручивающее тело напряжение понемногу уходило, уступая место приятной дрожи, растекающейся под кожей от шеи до поясницы. — Ты тоже наверняка беспокоишься за них, хотя знаешь, что Обито сильный. Когда тебе кто-то важен, мало знать о его способностях, нужно самому убедиться, что у него всё в порядке.   
Вообще-то он собирался привести в пример себя, но в последний момент передумал. Это было бы слишком откровенным намёком, словно он напрашивается на признание, что важен для Мадары.   
— Просто я знаю, когда стоит волноваться, а когда нет, — Мадара провёл растопыренными пальцами ему по боку, чуть усилив нажим, и Тобирама едва сдержал довольный стон. Ему всё меньше хотелось спорить — сейчас, по крайней мере. Хотелось сосредоточиться на движениях этих осторожных когтистых пальцев и удовольствии, которое они приносили. 

Возня и шорохи на кухне стихли, потом негромко хлопнула дверь кладовой: похоже, гости отправились перекусить на сон грядущий. Мадара, видимо, заметил, что Тобирама прислушивается.   
— Помнится, ты хотел ночных кианитов. Считай, ты их нашёл.   
Тобирама не стал уточнять, что всё произошло несколько наоборот.   
— Но ты же говорил, что вашему виду это не свойственно.   
— У каждого вида могут быть свои исключения.  
Тобирама качнул головой, обозначая кивок. Сейчас его этот вопрос волновал мало. Сородичи Мадары могли охотиться в кладовке хоть до утра: продуктов в доме достаточно, а в случае чего можно сходить прикупить ещё в деревне. Минувшее лето дало богатый урожай, и весенний голод им не грозит. Однако этот вопрос напомнил Тобираме другой, более актуальный — на который он искал ответ весь вечер, но так и не нашёл.   
— Послушай, я никак не могу понять, кто такой Дейдара?  
— Что значит — кто? — удивился Мадара. — Спутник Обито.   
— Нет, я понял, что они вместе, конечно. Я имел в виду… просто я смотрел и никак не мог уловить… Он ведь не кианит, так?   
Рука, скользящая по его спине, замерла. Несколько мгновений царило недоумённое молчание, потом Мадара фыркнул:   
— Тобирама, он твой сородич.   
— В каком смысле мой соро… Ты хочешь сказать, что Дейдара… человек?!  
— А что тебя удивляет?  
Эта версия — чуть ли не единственная — не пришла ему в голову. Тобирама перевернулся и уставился на Мадару, встретив точно такой же удивлённый взгляд.   
— Но ведь люди… оставили кианитов, а кианиты оставили людей.   
Мадара пожал плечами.   
— Это сделали не Обито и не Дейдара.  
Кажется, что-то такое он говорил вчера, когда рассказывал свою легенду. _Не вини себя в чужом прошлом. От нас зависит, чтобы за наше прошлое не стало стыдно нам._ Тобирама подумал, что начинает понимать.  
Мадара снова фыркнул, и стало ясно, что он чуть ли не давится смехом.   
— Можешь не щадить мою гордость, — буркнул Тобирама, отворачиваясь. — Смейся на здоровье. Представляю, какого всё твоё семейство мнения о моих способностях.   
Друид, который не может отличить человека от… иной сущности! Самое время отправляться на первый курс, чтобы вылететь оттуда.   
— У Дейдары очень сильная и своеобразная магия, — утешил его Мадара. — Да и с Обито они давно вместе, это накладывает свой отпечаток, — он наклонился, вжимаясь губами над ухом Тобирамы, и выдохнул — горячо и влажно. — Возможно, по вашим меркам Дейдара уже и не совсем человек.   
«Значит, когда-нибудь мы с Мадарой тоже станем ощущаться как одно целое?» — подумал Тобирама. Мысль была немного пугающей и желанной одновременно, он не решился высказать её вслух. Может… когда-нибудь потом.   
— Иногда мне кажется, что я постоянно делаю что-то неправильно, — признался Тобирама.  
«А в остальное время я в этом уверен», — добавил он мысленно.   
— А теперь перестань ты, — сейчас Мадара говорил серьёзно. — Все мы время от времени делаем что-то неправильно. Как ты, так и я. Однако важно то, видим ли мы разницу между тем и другим. Если видим — есть шанс всё исправить. Ты, по крайней мере, об этом задумываешься. Иногда. Когда решаешь подумать, — в его голосе зазвучали какие-то вибрирующие нотки, но прежде чем Тобирама успел их разобрать, Мадара молниеносно скользнул вниз и без предупреждения куснул его за бок — не больно, но неожиданно и щекотно. Тобирама инстинктивно вскрикнул и дёрнулся.   
— По-твоему, _это_ было правильным? — возмутился он, переворачиваясь на спину и делая вид, что пытается отползти.   
— Уверен, — Мадара обхватил его обеими руками за бёдра и устроил подбородок у него на животе. — Вернее некуда, — наклонив голову, он потёрся щекой о кожу под задравшимся краем рубахи.   
Горячие губы коснулись живота под пупком, сухо, почти вскользь, а потом прижались плотнее. Тобирама на несколько мгновений забыл, как дышать.  
— Постой… нас же могут услышать, — сбивчиво прошептал он, когда в лёгкие вернулся воздух, а в голову — хотя бы тени мыслей.   
— А ты не шуми, — тихо, одними губами посоветовал Мадара. Каждое слово пробегало по коже обжигающим выдохом, больше ощутимое, чем слышимое. Как и хищная усмешка.   
Губы двинулись вниз, неторопливо пробуя на вкус кожу, рисуя на ней узоры, которые чуть позже стирал бархатисто-влажный язык. Тобирама сам не заметил, как выгнулся, раздвигая ноги и стискивая ладонью затылок Мадары. Каждое прикосновение, казалось, уходило вглубь, свивая внутри спираль возбуждения, в какой-то момент оно стало невыносимым, но в этот же миг чужие губы обхватили его плоть. Было тесно, жарко, мокро, хорошо — так хорошо, что он едва сдерживался, чтобы грубо не притиснуть Мадару к себе ещё ближе. Пальцы путались в жёстких волосах, сердце стучало как безумное.   
Тобирама старался дышать ровно и размеренно, но всё равно срывался на частые, пополам со всхлипами, вздохи. Мадара с силой удерживал его бёдра, не давая вскинуть их, войти до конца. Острые кончики клыков ни разу не коснулись нежной кожи, хотя Тобирама почти чувствовал их — за волосок до прикосновения. Лёгкое, невесомое, опасное покалывание. Это было — словно держать в ладонях зачарованное пламя, когда оно так близко, что могло бы сжечь дотла, но дарит только тепло.   
Иногда Мадара отрывался от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и наступала мучительная, ледяная пустота, после чего низ живота опаляло сбивчивым дыханием, и всё повторялось снова, снова и снова. Мадара сжимал его — руками, ртом, по бёдрам змеились влажные пряди волос, лаская тонкие царапины от когтей, внутри отдавался рык, родившийся в чужом горле, но так и не сорвавшийся с губ.   
Каждый раз Тобирама готов был кончить, но каждый раз ему не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, и он умолял бы — если бы мог произнести хоть слово. Это было полное обладание, но непонятно, кто из них кем обладал. А потом, когда сил и рассудка хватало уже лишь на беззвучные стоны, Мадара наконец принял его до конца, так глубоко, что пульсирующий вокруг плоти жар выплеснулся жгучим наслаждением.   
Несколько мгновений Тобирама мог только жадно глотать воздух. От позвоночника до коленей тело ослабло и ощущалось отяжелевшим, чужим. Когда подвижность немного вернулась, он притянул Мадару к себе и вжался губами ему в губы, слизывая солоновато-пряный вкус — странный, но не отвращающий. Напротив, этот вкус усиливал желание целовать и прикасаться.   
Мадара был возбуждён. Тобирама обхватил его член ладонью, чувствуя, как горячие, распухшие губы скользят по щеке и утыкаются чуть ниже уха, а глубокий стон прокатывается, кажется, глубоко под кожей. Должно быть, он стиснул чужую плоть слишком сильно, потому что Мадара зашипел и укусил его в шею. Тобирама охнул.  
— А словами? — пробормотал он, ослабляя нажим.   
Мадара одобрительно заворчал и принялся зализывать укус.   
Тобирама ласкал его, второй рукой упираясь ему в поясницу, и с каждым ударом сердца они сплетались всё теснее. Близко, так близко, словно они уже стали единым целым… От этой не мысли даже, а скорее полубессознательного импульса у Тобирамы перехватило дыхание, а спустя несколько мгновений по его ладони растеклось горячее вязкое семя. 

Мадара разлёгся прямо на нём, закинув колено ему на бедро и обвив обеими руками. Жарко, тяжело — не шевельнуться, но всё равно приятно.   
— Скажи, а Обито и Дейдара давно вместе? — перебарывая растекающуюся по телу сонливость, спросил Тобирама. Сейчас, когда вожделение было удовлетворено, утомление окончательно взяло верх, но какая-то неясная мысль не позволяла отдаться ему целиком.   
— Да, уже много лет, — Мадара выразительно зевнул.   
— Но как Дейдара нашёл Обито? — неясная мысль вдруг обратилась в догадку. — Обито ведь тот самый твой родственник, что долго жил в столице? Там они и встретились?  
— Тобирама, — голос у Мадары был откровенно сонным, — это не моя история, я не могу её тебе рассказать. Но, уверен, когда Обито и Дейдара будут готовы, они сами тебе всё расскажут. А сейчас давай спа-ать, — он снова зевнул.   
— Я понимаю, конечно. И это не любопытство, ты не думай. Просто я считал себя знающим друидом, а теперь даже не представляю, сколько мне ещё неведомо. С одной стороны, это меня удручает, а с другой — мир словно раздвинул границы, стал больше и сложнее, чем я мог полагать.   
Мадара ничего не ответил. Его дыхание было ровным — он спал. Видимо, заснул ещё в начале речи Тобирамы.   
Тобирама прижался губами к лохматым прядям, скрывавшим висок. Он собирался ещё немного подумать о том, как сумели встретиться те двое и как кианит решился открыть свою сущность ребёнку — а в том, что Дейдара в те годы был ребёнком, он не сомневался, — но веки помимо воли потяжелели, мысли стали спотыкаться, и через несколько мгновений сон одолел и его. 

***  
Тобирама был уверен, что проспит до позднего утра, однако открыл глаза, едва рассвело. Потому что зашевелился лежащий наполовину на нём Мадара. После той ночи несколько месяцев назад, когда он проснулся возле Тобирамы, подавленный и растерянный, ему больше не снились кошмары. Однако Тобирама всё равно пробуждался мгновенно, чувствуя резкое движение рядом с собой.   
— Всё хорошо?   
Туманно-сиреневые, с лёгкой тенью недосыпа под ними глаза оглядели его.   
— Да, — Мадара со вкусом потянулся, и Тобирама только тогда заметил, что отлежал плечо. — Если не считать того, что теперь гости идут к тебе.   
— Гости?   
— Твой сородич из деревни.  
— А зачем? — Тобирама помассировал плечо, чувствуя, как онемение сменяется усиливающимся покалыванием.   
— Это мне не ведомо. Вероятно, им от тебя что-то нужно.   
Одновременно с последним словом раздался стук в ворота. Нетерпеливый. 

Когда Тобирама, торопливо натянув на себя первое, что попалось под руку, вышел на улицу, то увидел Наруто.   
— Доброго вам утра, господин Тобирама, — скороговоркой выпалил мальчик из-за ворот, пока Тобирама отпирал засов. — Ваша помощь нужна.   
— Что-то с Гаем?  
Обычно Могучий Гай начинал чтить любое приближающееся празднество заранее — за неделю, а то и за две. В этот раз он ещё на удивление долго держался. Но беда его была не в нетерпении, а в том, что после торжественных возлияний его тянуло проявить доблесть, которую он понимал своеобразно. Переход реки по первому льду и спуск без верёвки в колодец — были даже не самыми дикими его подвигами.   
— Неа, — замотал головой Наруто. — У Гая полный порядок. Он с самой свадьбы добряка Асумы ни глотка медовухи в рот не берёт. Нанялся к бабуле Аиме — дрова колет, воду носит, а весной собирается семейству Нохара дом ставить. Скажите, — Наруто громко зашептал, — а вы правда его так зашептали, что если он снова пьянствовать начнёт, то сразу на кусочки и развалится?!   
Тобирама неопределённо дёрнул плечом и хмыкнул. Перемена в поведении Гая была, конечно, доброй, но очень уж неожиданной, а главное — не имеющей к его трудам никакого отношения.   
— Хорошо. Если моя помощь нужна не Гаю, тогда кому? — перебил он мальчика, уже открывшего было рот для нового вопроса.   
— Ино, — ответил тот. — Она у колодца поскользнулась и, кажется, поломала ногу. Так вы придёте?   
Тобирама вздохнул и оставил при себе всё, что хотелось сказать. Вместо этого он спокойно кивнул.   
— Разумеется. Ступай в деревню и передай, что я буду следом за тобой. Только возьму кое-что из моих снадобий. Пусть Ино не двигается и не пытается встать, даже если боль вдруг утихнет. Ты меня понял?   
Наруто закивал в ответ.   
— Спасибо вам, господин Тобирама.   
Закрывая ворота, Тобирама пару мгновений смотрел, как он торопливо шагает по тропинке. Сугробы по обеим её сторонам осели ещё немного. Весна, несомненно, приближалась — неужели можно этого не заметить? 

В отличие от их обычных дней, сегодня Мадара ожидаемо не остался поваляться в кровати. Тобирама нашёл его на кухне, в компании гостей, которые тоже уже встали.   
Дейдара сидел на столе и громко рассказывал что-то, то и дело стряхивая с глаз чёлку. Говорил он на языке кианитов, что поразило Тобираму до глубины души. Он был уверен, что люди просто физически не способны издавать подобные звуки. Тем не менее Дейдара это делал — причём без видимых усилий, а стоящий перед ним Мадара слушал с улыбкой и очевидно всё понимал.   
— Доброе утро, — прошелестел Обито. Он сидел на разворошенной постели, скрестив ноги, и до того не бросался в глаза, что Тобирама на него чуть не натолкнулся. Ни дать ни взять — хищник в засаде. Не хотелось бы встретиться с таким в тёмном лесу.   
Тобирама проглотил возглас досады, скомканно пробормотал ответное пожелание и поманил к себе Мадару. Тот что-то сказал Дейдаре, вызвав у него возмущённый вздох, и подошёл.   
— Я схожу в деревню, — Тобирама неопределённо кивнул в сторону окна, — ты был прав, там и правда требуется моя помощь. Надеюсь, пробуду недолго, хотя могу и задержаться — всё-таки меня не было несколько дней. Заодно принесу вам чего-нибудь вкусного.   
— Обито и Дейдара собираются уходить. Мы сможем дать им в дорогу часть наших съестных припасов?  
 _Собираются уходить_. Тобирама застыл, как заяц, перед носом которого из капустных листов выскочила гончая. Он сам полагал, что гости не задержатся у них надолго, и в глубине души это его полностью устраивало, но их уход означал, что одновременно может уйти и Мадара…   
— Так скоро? Почему? — выдавил Тобирама. Неужели они каким-то образом почуяли его отчуждённость? Но ведь он старался относиться к ним хорошо, честно старался!  
Мадара пожал плечами.  
— Ты же сам вчера слышал. Они завернули сюда просто по пути, а теперь хотят его продолжить, — он склонил голову, внимательно оглядывая Тобираму. — Так нам хватит еды?  
— Да. Да, само собой, пусть берут всё, что нужно.   
Что, если Мадара намерен отправиться вместе с ними? Как просить его остаться? Что обещать? И есть ли такие вещи, которые способны заставить его передумать, когда он уже принял решение?  
— Что с тобой? Что-то серьёзное — там, в деревне? — взгляд Мадары сделался напряжённым.   
Лгать прямо в эти грозовые глаза было невозможно, и Тобирама не стал.   
— Полагаю, не слишком. Одна девушка повредила ногу. Насколько сильно, я смогу сказать, только когда осмотрю её, но у молодых обычно такие раны излечиваются довольно легко. Хотя важно начать лечение как можно быстрее.   
— Тогда иди немедленно, чего же ты ждёшь, — Мадара недоумённо хлопнул ресницами — Тобирама отчётливо помнил их щекотку на своей щеке. И тепло дыхания, которое они передавали из губ в губы.   
Он промедлил ещё несколько мгновений, глядя, как Мадара возвращается к разговору с Дейдарой, потом спохватился и в спешке бросился в кабинет за снадобьями.   
Но никогда прежде ему не было так трудно покидать свой дом, как сегодня утром. 

***  
Единственной доброй новостью стало то, что у Ино оказался не перелом. На этот раз она действительно оступилась, но кость выдержала нагрузку, и повреждены были лишь связки. И то — за счёт растяжения, не разрыва. Боль, по ощущениям, почти такая же, зато заживает гораздо быстрее.   
Ино, бледная и похожая на перепуганного ребёнка, ни разу не подняла на Тобираму глаз — ни когда он осматривал её лодыжку, ни когда наносил целебную мазь, ни когда делал перевязку. Должно быть, сначала она боялась, что он вспомнит «повреждённую» в прошлый раз ногу и не придёт, потом, ждала обвинений во лжи, однако Тобирама не стал ни о чём напоминать. Судя по смущённому и виноватому виду девушки, больше она этой уловкой воспользоваться не решится, а остальное его не волновало. В конце концов, он ей не отец.   
После лечения Тобираму неизбежно пригласили за стол, и больше часа прошло в разговорах о грядущем празднике, благотворном влиянии тепла на суставы, новых травах, семена которых Иноичи купил на осенней ярмарке, и погоде, необходимой для их высадки. Всё было привычно и даже не сказать, что совсем не интересно, по крайней мере — что касалось трав, но Тобирама с трудом удерживал нить разговора. Мысли то и дело возвращались к дому, где Мадара в этот самый миг наверняка увлечённо беседовал со своими гостями, и сосредоточиться не удавалось ни на чём. В очередной раз брякнув что-то невпопад, Тобирама извинился и стал собираться, несмотря на настойчивые уговоры остаться на обед или хотя бы выпить ещё кружку чая.   
Он уже дошёл до края деревни, за которым начиналась ведущая к его дому тропа, когда вспомнил, что обещал добыть что-нибудь вкусное. Конечно, можно было честно признаться по возвращении, что он замотался и позабыл, но Тобираме не хотелось выглядеть в глазах Мадары и его семейства пустоголовым.   
Переборов настойчивый порыв сломя голову нестись домой, он повернулся и пошёл обратно.   
И это было его ошибкой.


	8. Эпилог

Он купил пирожков с ягодами, грушевой пастилы, праздничных леденцов и пряников, а потом, кажется, вся деревня прознала, что он здесь, и в течение нескольких часов Тобирама только и делал, что ходил из дома в дом по «жизненно важным просьбам». Что-то хорошее в этом всё равно было — он договорился, чтобы завтра с утра ему принесли свежих яиц и творога, но освободился Тобирама намного позже, чем планировал. Впрочем, после некоторых размышлений он решил, что это тоже не так уж плохо: Мадара смог пообщаться с родственниками без лишних ушей не будет думать, будто Тобирама ему не доверяет.   
Выходя от бабули Аимы (заодно он убедился, что Наруто ничуть не преувеличил разительные изменения в образе жизни Могучего Гая), Тобирама встретил Хашираму. Глядя в широкую улыбку брата, он заподозрил, что тот попался ему на пути не случайно.   
— Давно меня ждёшь? — улыбнулся в ответ Тобирама. Он не стал спрашивать, как Хаширама понял, где именно его искать: об этом, скорее всего, знало полдеревни.   
— Да только что подошёл. Ещё пара минут — и не успел бы тебя перехватить. Пойдём посидим в таверне у Куренай?   
Тобирама покачал головой. Он дал Мадаре и его гостям достаточно времени, чтобы наговориться, теперь можно было и возвращаться. С каждым уходящим мгновением его всё сильнее тянуло домой.   
— Прости, но не сегодня. Я очень устал, к тому же у меня на чердаке целая охапка травы, которую нужно обработать.   
— Я заходил к тебе пару дней назад, но не застал. Ты отлучался?   
— Да, как раз за этой самой травой и ходил. Горица подснежная, незаменима в лечении глубоких ран.   
Хаширама рассеянно покивал. Лечение ран, как обычно, его не особо интересовало — он предпочитал их наносить. Если же рану случалось получить ему самому, его занимал лишь практический результат лечения.   
— Давай всё же заглянем к Куренай, ненадолго, обещаю, — брат помолчал, потом добавил: — Я бы хотел с тобой поговорить.   
— Хаширама, в другой раз. Я правда устал за сегодня — с утра на ногах и обошёл, по-моему, половину здешних семейств.   
— Знаешь, в деревне поговаривают… всякое, — Хаширама уставился куда-то в сторону. — Что этот твой зверь — и не зверь вовсе. Что он совсем как человек, но в то же время не человек. И что ты с ним… Я беспокоюсь за тебя, понимаешь?   
С тех пор как Бивако и Гай встретили Мадару в его человекоподобном обличье, по деревне ходило множество слухов и домыслов, однако прямо никто у Тобирамы ничего не спросил. И тем более никто не решился обращаться с вопросами к самому Мадаре, хотя в дальнейшем его видели ещё несколько человек. Парадокс, но, несмотря на то что по-настоящему изучали и знали магию именно в столице, понимали и принимали её намного лучше в таких вот глухих уголках, как эта деревня. Здесь теория переставала быть абстрактными словами и символами, превращаясь в жизнь.   
Но Хаширама, похоже, до последнего не замечал происходящего вокруг. Или же — не желал замечать.   
— Тебе нет причин за меня беспокоиться, — сказал Тобирама. — Поверь, кианиты разумны так же, как мы.   
«А может, иной раз и разумнее», — добавил он про себя.   
Хаширама нахмурился и уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, а может, даже начал говорить, когда Тобирама почувствовал то, что заставило его перестать слышать что-либо вообще.   
Аура кианита — яркая, острая, бесконечно чужая и в то же время до боли знакомая. Накрывшая густой пеленой и тут же отхлынувшая, вызывая дрожь по коже. Когда-то он впервые ощутил её здесь, в деревне. Только тогда эта аура приближалась к нему, а сейчас она удалялась прочь. Тобирама сглотнул, подавившись сухим спазмом в горле. Ещё ничего не понимая, он повернулся в ту сторону, в которой медленно растворялся невидимый след. Его дом находился в противоположной стороне.   
Губы Хаширамы шевелились, но Тобирама не разбирал ни слова. До него медленно доходило одно: мимо деревни прошли кианиты. Кианиты уходили. Мадара уходил. Когда они говорили утром, Тобирама решил, что у него есть день, может, два, но на самом деле в его распоряжении были всего лишь несколько часов, которые он потерял. Нет, не потерял — выбросил, даже не думая об этом.   
Губы замерли на полуслове. Холодящее, как выплеснутый в лицо ковш талого снега, осознание заставило оцепенеть.   
Он так долго боялся дня, когда Мадара захочет уйти, что не заметил, как этот день наступил. Вот только наступил он не потому, что был неизбежен, а потому что Тобирама не предложил Мадаре остаться. За всё то время, что они провели вместе, он ни разу не сказал Мадаре, как тот ему нужен, как он его… Он настолько убедил себя, что кианиты не живут с людьми, что даже не заметил, когда ему показали обратное. Он ведь ещё вчера узнал, кто такой Дейдара — и что они с Обито всё равно вместе. Но так ничего и не понял.   
Он слишком пристально всматривался вдаль, чтобы увидеть, что было рядом. Мадара выбрал его своим человеком и ждал, что Тобирама пригласит его разделить с ним дом — не временно, не в ожидании неизбежной весны, а навсегда. Долго, долго ждал. Пока не решил, что Тобирама этого не желает. И что ему в таком случае оставалось?   
— Эй, Тобирама, что с тобой? — встревоженный Хаширама схватил его за плечо. — Ты белый как воск.  
Поздно, слишком поздно, окончательно, бесповоротно…  
— Всё… всё в порядке, — с трудом проговорил Тобирама.   
Он попытался метнуть вслед кианитам сеть своей воли — не чтобы поймать, а чтобы окликнуть, заставить оглянуться, попросить выслушать… сеть повисла в воздухе, обняв пустоту, упала и рассыпалась. Кианиты были уже слишком далеко и продолжали удаляться с каждым ударом сердца. Он снова опоздал.   
— Мне пора, — Тобирама сбросил с плеча руку брата. — Мы обязательно поговорим, потом, позже, я сам к тебе приду, обещаю. Прости, я правда должен бежать.   
В карих глазах Хаширамы плескалась обида, и испуг, и вопрос — сотня вопросов, но Тобирама уже отвернулся от него. Первые несколько шагов он ещё прошёл, потом ускорил шаг, потом — в самом деле побежал. Так быстро, как только мог.   
Он знал, что делать. Сейчас он вернётся домой, соберёт необходимый минимум вещей и пищи и отправится следом за Мадарой, Обито и Дейдарой. Сначала в Речной край, потом, если не догонит их по дороге или не отыщет там, к Зубцам зари. Пусть он движется медленнее, чем кианиты, Дейдара тоже человек, а значит, их скорость должна примерно совпадать. Но даже если и нет, он знает, где их искать, это главное. Он их найдёт.   
Если они не изменят маршрут. Если когда-нибудь вернутся в то место, которое люди прозвали Кладбищем гор.   
Так много «если» — и ни одно из них невозможно гарантировать…  
В висках стучало, дыхание не помещалось в груди, распирая рёбра. Тобирама без конца оскальзывался и оступался, чуть не падая в снег и удерживаясь на ногах только чудом. Он найдёт Мадару, он уговорит его вернуться. Пусть он пока не знает, как именно, но он подберёт нужные слова. Всё не может так закончиться. Он не потеряет Мадару, только не теперь, когда он наконец-то понял… 

***  
Дом пах Мадарой. Это создавало иллюзию присутствия, от которой было ещё тяжелее. Другой кианит пробыл здесь намного меньше, поэтому его запах уже почти отступил.   
Необходимо было спешить, но силы внезапно покинули тело, и Тобирама поднялся на крыльцо, чувствуя себя древним старцем. Он медленно вошёл внутрь и затворил дверь, заставляя себя не думать о том, как возвращался сюда на протяжении последних месяцев. Возвращался — и видел, слышал, чувствовал Мадару. Прикасался к нему. Сеть, которую он когда-то накинул на кианита, самонадеянно веря, что поймал невиданное животное, на самом деле сплела их обоих воедино. Но теперь этой сети нет. Он не удержал, не сумел.   
В награду ему достался только лёгкий флёр чужой ауры, который исчезнет через несколько дней. И не будет уже ничего.   
Ругая себя за медлительность, Тобирама изо всех сил пытался отогнать воспоминания, и действительность не сразу проступила сквозь них.   
Мадара вышел из спальни, зевая и потягиваясь. Волосы в беспорядке рассыпались по плечам, а глаза были заспанными.   
Тобирама застыл как вкопанный.   
— Ты здесь?   
Мадара моргнул. Прищурился.   
— Здесь. А где ты меня ждал?   
— Но… твой сородич и его… человек?  
— Обито с Дейдарой ушли, как и собирались. Дейдара хочет увидеть весенние просторы Речного края, а он такой нетерпеливый, — по губам Мадары скользнула та самая неуловимо-мягкая усмешка. — Они с Обито молоды, пусть постранствуют вволю. А когда-нибудь найдут место, где им захочется остаться.   
— А как же ты? — тихо спросил Тобирама. Он ещё не смел поверить.   
Мадара шагнул к нему, бесцеремонно обвился вокруг.   
— Я такое место уже нашёл, — следом за объятиями тело окутала аура кианита, сплетаясь с потоком стихийной энергии Тобирамы в знакомую невесомо-прочную сеть. Только теперь это были не оковы, а протянутый с обеих сторон мост.   
От накатившего облегчения и ощущения полного, абсолютного счастья хотелось смеяться, но губы словно онемели, удерживая лишь слабую улыбку. Щеки касалась прохладная щека, а ухо согревало тёплое, ровное дыхание. Тобирама запоздало обхватил Мадару обеими руками, прижав к себе так крепко, что оба на миг задохнулись. Мадара негромко заворчал, то ли возмущённо, то ли одобрительно.  
— Слушай, — неожиданно сам для себя сказал Тобирама, — я давно хотел тебя спросить. Чем всё-таки кровать отличается от лежанки?  
Более нелепый в этот момент вопрос представить было трудно, но Мадара, видимо, привык, что его человек постоянно несёт какую-то чепуху, поэтому ответил безо всякого удивления.   
— Кровать для того, чтобы спать на ней ночью, — горячие губы с откровенным намёком щекотнули ухо, — а на лежанке валяются в остальное время.   
— Вот оно что, — жмурясь от удовольствия, выдохнул Тобирама. — Тогда нам обязательно нужна лежанка, и я даже знаю, где мы её устроим.


End file.
